Pride of Time : De l'Importance du Temps
by Nynaeve-98
Summary: TRADUCTION / Lorsque Hermione se retrouve projetée près de vingt ans dans le passé sans le moindre espoir de retour, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que celui d'aller de l'avant. Bien vite, elle découvrira cependant que le temps n'apporte pas toujours ce que l'on attend de lui... - Epoque Maraudeurs - Warning : Rating M
1. Chapitre 1

_**Pride of Time : De l'importance du Temps**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

**NA:** _Cette histoire est une traduction de la fiction d'Anubis Ankh qui m'a bien entendu donné l'autorisation de la poster. C'est une histoire qui est terminée et si elle risque d'être longue à traduire, vous ne devriez donc pas rester sur votre fin. Je pense que je posterai environ un chapitre toutes les 3 ou 4 semaines en moyenne, même si je ne peux donner de délai exact, je tacherai de faire au mieux et de vous laisser dans l'attente le moins possible._

_Je poste ce prologue sans bêta, je me suis relue moi-même mais je suis certaine que des fautes m'auront échappées. Si quelqu'un souhaite venir à mon secours qu'il n'hésite pas ^^'_

_Sachez enfin que vos commentaires concernant l'histoire sont lus par Anubis et que si vous souhaitez lui écrire, je me ferais un plaisir de lui traduire un message un peu plus personnel._

_**Sortilège Anti-Litige :**__ Bien entendu, ni moi ni Anubis n'avons la prétention de posséder Harry Potter et son univers. Tout cela appartient à JKR et pour cela elle a tout notre respect._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Hermione Granger n'avait jamais abandonné le Retourneur de Temps qu'elle avait eu lors de sa troisième année. Elle l'avait simplement rendu à McGonagall avant d'aller demander au Directeur s'il pouvait le lui redonner. Aucun de ses amis ou professeurs n'avaient la moindre idée du fait qu'elle soit toujours en possession d'un tel artéfact. Dumbledore avait été plus que ravi de le lui rendre, lui rappelant simplement les règles élémentaires à respecter quant à son utilisation avant de la congédier.

Elle l'avait donc gardé à l'abri des regards en quatrième année, l'utilisant seulement de temps à autre et généralement pour passer plus de temps à réviser. Mais en tout et pour tout cette année-là, elle n'avait pas dû revivre plus de vingt-quatre heures. Pourtant, quand Harry était apparu devant le labyrinthe, serrant le corps sans vie de Cédric Digorry et la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, Hermione avait voulu retourner quelques heures auparavant pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans le labyrinthe, pour alerter le Dumbledore du passé que la Coupe était en réalité un Portoloin, pour faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait empêcher le retour de Voldemort.

Mais le Directeur avait prévenu sa tentative lorsqu'il l'avait vue se faufiler à l'écart de la foule, profitant du chaos et de la confusion pour tenter de passer inaperçue.

« On ne peut pas manipuler le temps dans le but d'effacer tous les maux » lui avait-il dit, l'air grave.

« Mais, Monsieur ! »

« Nous avons toujours su que Voldemort reviendrait » lui avait-il dit sérieusement, sans un soupçon de sourire sur ses lèvres ou même dans ses yeux. Son regard était grave quoiqu'on y discerna l'ombre d'une tristesse résignée. « Harry est_ encore_ en vie, Miss Granger. Il aura besoin de votre aide et de celle de Mr Weasley pour vaincre Voldemort car quoique que vous fassiez pour empêcher son retour, il trouvera toujours un moyen pour revenir, un moyen dont les conséquences pourraient être plus graves qu'elles ne le sont aujourd'hui. » Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas convaincue, il répéta fermement. « Harry est en _vie_, Miss Granger. »

Il avait fallu toute une minute à Hermione pour saisir l'ampleur de ces mots et pour les accepter avant qu'elle ne laisse sa main, jusqu'à présent étroitement refermée autour du petit sablier qui pendait à son cou, lentement retomber.

« Je comprends Monsieur » avait-elle alors répondu.

Ainsi, la course du temps n'avait pas été altérée la nuit où Voldemort était revenu à la vie et alors qu'arrivait leur cinquième année, ils devaient désormais faire face à la Terreur qui régnait sur le Monde Magique avec pour seul béquille, la plus incompétente imbécile qu'Hermione ait jamais rencontrée et c'est la présence même de Dolores Ombrage qui avait conduit Hermione, avec le soutien de Ron, à convaincre Harry de créer l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Mais ils avaient été trahis, bien qu'Hermione ne sache pas par qui. A peine avaient-ils reçu l'avertissement de Dobby qu'elle avait fui, échappant de justesse à la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Malheureusement à en juger par les explosions de son derrière elle, Harry n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il serait sans doute renvoyé de l'école et étant donné le nom de leur club de défense, le Professeur Dumbledore ne serait accusé de rien de moins que de trahison. C'était dans ce genre de cas qu'elle était censée utilisée le Retourneur. C'était dans ce genre de cas qu'il était justifié d'y avoir recours, pour altérer l'issue de certains évènements. Dumbledore _devait_ rester à Poudlard !

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait le long des couloirs dans le but d'atteindre son dortoir, où elle pourrait utiliser le sablier pour retourner suffisamment loin dans le temps pour prévenir son autre soi de l'imminente trahison qui les menaçait. Ils pourraient éviter ce désastre si seulement ils repoussaient la rencontre de l'AD à un autre jour, réussissaient à identifier le traître et lui faire _Oublier_…

Mais c'est alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers menant au quatrième étage, triturant nerveusement les cadrans qui encerclaient le Retourneur, qu'elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle trébucha et tomba contre les marches de pierre avec une telle brutalité que le coup qu'elle reçut à la tête lui fit voir de petites étoiles blanches à l'instant même où elle entendait un discret, mais menaçant, '_crack'_…

Le temps se déchaina autour d'elle.

~o~O~o~

Pour Hermione, ce fut comme admirer un kaléidoscope de couleurs. Le rouge-orangé de la flamme des bougies et des chandeliers sur le mur se mêlait au noir métallique de leurs supports, le marron grisâtre des pierres des murs ainsi éclairées, le subtil mélange de couleurs des quelques portraits de ce couloir du quatrième étage, ajouté à la douleur lancinante de sa tête et les gouttes de sang qui, elle en était sûre, provenaient de son nez, ressortaient à l'endroit où elle avait cogné contre les marches.

Aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé, tout s'arrêta enfin. Nauséeuse, Hermione porta une main à son nez, essayant de stopper le filet de sang pour y voir plus clair alors qu'elle souffrait simplement à essayer de regarder quoique ce soit. Elle ferma les yeux et resta immobile un instant, affalée dans les escaliers en attendant de reprendre possession d'elle-même. Quand elle sentit la nausée refluer lentement, mais surement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Le couloir autour d'elle était désert. Elle se redressa doucement, s'appuyant sur ses bras pantelants avant de soulever ses genoux, tentant de tenir à quatre pattes. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur la traversait depuis sa tête en passant par ses épaules, ses genoux, ses côtes quand soudain elle ressentit une douleur plus grande encore, brûlant contre ses mains et sa poitrine.

Elle arracha brutalement le Retourneur de son cou et le jeta au sol avant de presser une main contre son cou. Ca faisait mal, très mal. Là où le Retourneur reposait encore l'instant précédant contre sa peau, celle-ci était brûlée, du sang poissant à travers la plaie noircie. C'était une petite brûlure, mais elle suffisait à rendre sa respiration difficile et Hermione devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre gémissement de douleur. Elle tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette, toujours dans la poche de sa robe et la saisi d'une main tremblante avant de jeter un hésitant Sortilège de Fraicheur sur sa poitrine et ses mains. L'impression d'être brûlée persista, mais la douleur disparut.

Hermione tourna sa baguette, désormais poisseuse dû au sang qui avait coulé le long de ses doigts, vers le Retourneur de Temps, une expression effrayée sur le visage, comme si elle eût craint que l'artéfact puisse l'attaquer subitement. Mais le petit sablier reposait simplement sur le sol dans une lueur blanche et chaude qui expliquait la blessure à son cou. Le Retourneur brûlait littéralement et à travers son éclat, Hermione apercevait une fine craquelure courant le long du verre.

Le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait expliqué pourquoi l'on ne pouvait utiliser un Retourneur de Temps pour aller sans danger des mois voire des années en arrière plus loin vous alliez, plus le sablier chaufferait et il faudrait beaucoup de temps avant qu'il refroidisse suffisamment avant d'être à nouveau utilisable. A la vue de l'objet gisant brulant sur le sol, Hermione compris qu'une telle émanation de chaleur révélait qu'elle avait dû atterrir bien plus loin que deux heures dans le passé. Mais plus loin à quel point ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ?

Elle n'osait même pas envisager l'éventualité qu'elle ait pu retourner des années en arrière. C'était trop angoissant.

Elle se leva lentement, les jambes toujours tremblantes et pointa sa baguette sur le sablier. Se concentrer lui faisait tourner la tête, mais elle tint bon néanmoins.

« W..Wingardium leviosa ! » articula-t-elle, amenant le Retourneur à venir lentement flotter au-dessus du sol.

Avançant difficilement, Hermione tituba à travers les couloirs déserts. Il devait être tard, le couvre-feu semblait passé songea-t-elle car dans le cas contraire, des élèves auraient dû s'y bousculer bruyamment. Heureusement cependant, il n'y en avait aucun. Pas même un seul Préfet en pleine ronde et à en juger par la pénombre extérieure, il devait effectivement être très tard. Le seul risque qu'elle courait était de tomber malencontreusement sur un Professeur en patrouille…

« Merlin tout puissant ! »

Hermione se retourna brusquement, juste à temps pour apercevoir une très blême Professeur McGonagall se précipiter dans sa direction, un air de surprise absolue sur le visage. La concentration vacillante d'Hermione se brisa finalement, la douleur de sa tête atteignant une intensité insoutenable. Elle vit le sol se rapprocher rapidement et entendit le son du Retourneur alors qu'il tombait dans un subtile mais perceptible '_crack'_.

~o~O~o~

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle voyait trouble mais elle était au chaud et un sentiment de sécurité l'habitait. A côté d'elle, un reflet attira son attention. Elle redressa lentement la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et reconnu avec surprise l'un des rideaux blancs caractéristiques de l'Infirmerie. Elle essaya de bouger mais tout son corps protesta douloureusement contre cette tentative. Pourtant, Hermione insista, il fallait qu'elle s'asseye. Elle se pencha avec précaution en avant, se redressant à l'aide de ses coudes jusqu'à ce que son dos ne touche plus le matelas. Elle cligna les yeux plusieurs fois tandis qu'elle s'habituait à la douce lumière orangée projetée par les bougies le long du mur et constata avec soulagement que sa tête ne semblait plus vouloir l'assommer de pure douleur. Elle laissa ses yeux glisser sur les draps, doux et blancs, jusqu'à ses mains.

Elles étaient couvertes de bandages imbibés par l'onguent appliqué sur sa peau et alors qu'elle repliait précautionneusement ses doigts, elle vit que toute trace de sang avait disparue. Elle porta alors précipitamment sa main à sa poitrine, cherchant à tâtons la brûlure qui l'avait poussée à retenir tant bien que mal des sanglots de douleur…

Il y avait un autre bandage autour de sa poitrine et Hermione laissa timidement courir ses doigts le long du tissu mais ne sentit rien. Tout son corps était douloureux et ses yeux tombaient de fatigue mais malgré tout, elle semblait aller bien. Elle referma les yeux et inspira profondément, essayant de penser posément maintenant qu'elle n'était plus recouverte de sang et confrontée à la douleur provoquée par une subite brûlure au troisième degré.

Elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle devait probablement être arrivée dans le passé. Là, le Professeur McGonagall l'avait trouvée, amenée ici et avait sans doute prévenu le Directeur. Il faudrait qu'elle leur explique à tous deux ce qui c'était passé, mais elle était certaine que tout irait bien désormais.

Elle s'apprêtait à se rallonger pour essayer de se reposer un peu plus lorsque Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau et voyant sa patiente éveillée, commença à s'affairer autour d'elle.

« Bien, bien » fit-elle, visiblement soulagée. Elle posa une main sur son front, comme si elle voulait prendre sa température puis fit apparaître un peu d'eau et de nourriture. « Vous êtes réveillée. » Elle fit claquer sa langue nerveusement. « Nous n'étions pas sûrs que vous iriez mieux… vous faisiez vraiment peur à voir lorsque vous êtes ainsi apparue de nulle part, couverte de sang… »

« Madame Pomfresh, je portais une sorte de petit sablier autour du cou quand je suis arrivée » dit Hermione en saisissant le gobelet d'eau qu'elle porta à ses lèvres d'une main tremblante. « Savez-vous où il est ? »

Madame Pomfresh la regarda un instant.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ma chère ? »

Hermione reporta son attention sur l'infirmière, se sentant momentanément tel un animal cerné. De combien de temps était-elle revenue en arrière ?

« Pourrais-je… »

Par tous les Fondateurs réunis, est-ce que le Professeur Dumbledore était seulement ici ? Elle en était persuadée mais pourtant… « Si … si le Professeur Dumbledore est ici, pourrais-je le voir s'il-vous-plaît ? »

« Bien entendu. » répondit Madame Pomfresh en déplaçant le bol de flocons d'avoine sur le plateau. « Il a dit qu'il viendrait voir comment vous vous portiez quoiqu'il arrive, mais maintenant que vous êtes éveillée, il n'y a aucune raison d'attendre. Mangez maintenant » ordonna-t-elle fermement en se tournant pour partir. « Le Professeur Dumbledore devrait arriver sous peu pour démêler toute cette histoire. »

« Très bien. » répondit poliment Hermione en prenant une bouchée de flocons. N'ayant rien mangé depuis dieu sait quand, elle était affamée. « Merci » ajouta-t-elle.

Visiblement ravie qu'Hermione soit si chaleureuse en comparaison des geignards et mécontents auxquels l'infirmière avait généralement affaire, Madame Pomfresh semblait prête à oublier le pourquoi du comment Hermione pouvait bien connaître son nom. Elle retourna à son bureau et laissa sa patiente à ses pensées.

« Madame Pomfresh, attendez ! » s'exclama soudainement Hermione. L'infirmière s'arrêta « Pourriez-vous me dire en quelle année nous sommes ? »

Madame Pomfresh se retourna et la regarda étrangement, mais fut cependant assez aimable pour répondre.

« Nous sommes le premier Avril 1977 » dit-elle, l'air entendu.

Les yeux d'Hermione sortirent presque de leurs orbites sous le coup de la surprise. 1977. Elle avait fait un saut dans le passé de presque vingt ans ! Ca n'aurait même pas dû être possible. A moins que cela ait un rapport avec la fissure que le Retourneur de Temps avait subi lors de sa chute. Peut-être que quelques grains s'étaient échappé et avaient déréglés les cadrans et au lieu de retourner deux heures en arrière, deux mois, ou même deux ans, elle avait fait un bond de presque deux décennies.

L'espace d'un instant, elle espéra que quelqu'un allait surgir de nulle part et crier « Poisson d'Avril ! » mais l'inquiétude qu'elle lisait sur le visage sérieux de l'infirmière resta inchangée. Elle disait la vérité.

Madame Pomfresh attendait visiblement qu'elle dise quelque chose. Hermione parvint à ravaler le hurlement qui se formait dans sa gorge et hoqueta, « Merci Madame Pomfresh ».

Satisfaite, l'infirmière s'en alla, laissant Hermione submergée par un trop plein de pensées.

Est-ce que Dumbledore était seulement Directeur à cette époque ? Elle était sûre que oui… à son époque, il l'était depuis au moins quarante ans, du moins si elle se souvenait correctement de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. De plus, Madame Pomfresh avait fait mention de lui en tant que Directeur…

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se mêler à cet époque jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution pour retourner en 1996. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Dumbledore, mais elle ne devait pas révéler toute son histoire. Pas même au Directeur. Tout en mâchant ses flocons d'avoine, elle imagina l'histoire qu'elle pourrait raconter pour convaincre le Directeur de l'autoriser à intégrer les cours si tard dans l'année sans tenir compte des circonstances étranges de son arrivée.

Sa décision prise, elle repoussa son plateau. N'ayant malheureusement pas sa baguette, elle ne pouvait invoquer un livre et se rassit donc pour attendre, la peur au ventre.

~o~O~o~

Le Directeur arriva deux heures plus tard.

Il entra discrètement, refermant la porte après lui, et alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face à Hermione, la première chose à laquelle elle pensa était qu'il ne paraissait pas différent de l'image qu'elle gardait de lui. Madame Pomfresh au contraire… au cours des deux dernières heures Hermione avait finalement réalisé que les cheveux de l'infirmière étaient bien moins gris que son futur-elle. Les traits de son visage étaient moins prononcés aussi, quand à son expression, elle paraissait un peu moins préoccupée qu'elle ne l'était vingt ans plus tard. Si Hermione n'avait pas été convaincue auparavant, elle l'était désormais.

Le Directeur quant à lui restait presque le même et Hermione s'en sentit étrangement soulagée. Avoir l'impression de parler à quelqu'un de familier était plus qu'apprécié à l'instant. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur elle avec un air bienveillant par derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à parler, il leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

« N'ayez crainte Miss Granger. » Hermione referma la bouche à ces mots et elle le fixa alors qu'il continuait. « J'ai le Retourneur qui vous a amenée ici. Madame Pomfresh m'a expliqué que vous étiez inquiète à propos d'un tel objet plus tôt. Minerva me l'a apporté… Je dois dire que vous avez du véritablement lui faire peur. Elle était très inquiète à votre sujet. »

« Puis-je le voir Monsieur ? » demanda Hermione désespérément.

« Malheureusement, il est trop chaud pour être manipulé pour l'instant. » déclara Dumbledore en prenant une chaise et s'asseyant. Il croisa les jambes et posa une main sur ses genoux. « Je l'ai mis en lieu sûr le temps qu'il refroidisse. »

« Trop chaud… ? » Hermione était troublée par cette annonce. « Mais Monsieur, ne pouvez-vous pas le refroidir ? »

« Pas à l'aide d'un quelconque procédé magique de ma connaissance. » répondit Dumbledore qui jouait maintenant avec ses pouces. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra pour qu'il refroidisse suffisamment avant de pouvoir être réparé et même après… » ajouta-t-il posément. « Je ne suis pas certain qu'il existe un moyen pour vous renvoyer en avant dans le temps, cela nécessiterait des expérimentations incertaines, si je puis dire, et un savoir que je ne possède pas. »

« Mais vous êtes Albus Dumbledore ! » Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effarée, ressentant une profonde horreur quant à l'implication ce ces mots. Si elle ne réveillait pas bientôt de ce cauchemar, elle allait faire une dépression nerveuse. Elle avait été projetée près de vingt ans dans le temps et on lui annonçait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour corriger cela. « Vous êtes le plus grand sorcier que ce siècle ait connu ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose que vous puissiez faire ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? » demanda le Professeur Dumbledore en souriant. Mais derrière ce sourire, son attitude demeurait parfaitement sérieuse. « Je crains, Hermione, que je ne sois pas capable de vous renvoyer dans votre temps pour… et bien, pour l'_instant_. Capricieux ne pensez-vous pas ? » ajouta-t-il après coup. Mais voyant son incompréhension, il élabora. « Etonnant de voir à quel point le temps est capricieux. On ne peut espérer rien d'autre que d'aller en arrière lorsqu'on le manipule quand tout ce que l'on attend en réalité dans la vie est d'aller de l'avant. »

Hermione enfouit son visage entre ses mains, essayant de ne pas laisser échapper le sanglot étranglé qui menaçait de lui échapper.

« Oh mon dieu » gémit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »

« Vous vous créerez une vie nouvelle parmi nous. » déclara joyeusement Dumbledore. Sortant sa baguette il la remua brièvement et un rouleau de parchemin apparu entre ses mains. Il le lui tendit. « Je parlerai à vos Professeurs, je suis certains que vous les connaissez déjà ? » Hermione acquiesça, déglutissant difficilement pour ne pas pleurer. « Si votre mémoire nous sert tous deux proprement, vous étiez au milieu de votre cinquième année lors de votre malheureux… euh… voyage. » Hermione s'empara sagement du parchemin et le déroula. Il s'agissait d'un emploi du temps avec en haut le nom Hermione Granger.

Hermione essuyait ses yeux, tachant d'effacer toute trace des larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Sa voix se brisa légèrement alors qu'elle parla.

« Professeur, il me faut un alias… Je, je ne peux tout de même pas utiliser mon véritable nom… »

« Cela importe peu aujourd'hui Hermione. » l'interrompit le Professeur Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Il plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Dans vingt ans, cela n'aura pas d'importance. Soit vous aurez rejoint votre temps, où votre nom aura depuis longtemps été oublié d'ici que vous entriez à Poudlard pour votre première année, soit vous vous serez créé une vie parmi nous. »

Hermione hocha la tête et ne pût s'empêcher de renifler en enroulant le parchemin pour le glisser sous son oreiller. Au moins, elle pouvait toujours se réconforter en conservant son propre nom. « Merci, Monsieur. » fit-elle à mi-voix. Tôt ou tard, elle allait céder à l'hystérie. Tout était trop étrange, trop irréaliste. Elle était habituellement une personne extrêmement calme et posée, elle était d'ailleurs fière de toujours pouvoir penser logiquement quand toute raison semblait s'être envolée, mais pour l'instant -et ce n'était pas sans rappeler la fois où elle avait fait face au Filet du Diable en maudissant l'absence de bois pour faire un feu…- elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute prise sur la situation.

« Je vous conseillerais cependant de ne pas révéler les véritables circonstances de votre arrivée ici. » ajouta le Professeur Dumbledore tandis qu'il repoussait sa chaise et se levait. « Il ne serait pas avisé d'en faire étalage. »

« Je comprends, Monsieur. »

« Très bien dans ce cas. » dit le Directeur, refermant ses mains l'une dans l'autre comme à son habitude lorsque les choses semblaient être réglées. Il porta la main vers la poche gauche de sa robe violette aux motifs pailletés étoilés et en tira une Chocogrenouille qu'il posa sur la table de nuit près d'Hermione. « J'ai pour conviction que les sucreries aident bien souvent à nous remonter le moral, peu importe la gravité de la situation. Vous paraissez définitivement en avoir besoin. Et pour finir, je pense savoir que vous étiez à Gryffondor. Dans ce cas, il me semble que le mot de passe cette semaine est Chocogrenouille. Vous savez vous rendre à la tour j'imagine ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et jeta un œil au chocolat, hésitant brièvement avant de s'en saisir et d'en déchirer l'emballage. Elle avait définitivement besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

« Merci, Professeur. »

~o~O~o~

La première chose que fit Hermione une fois libérée par Madame Pomfresh fut de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'elle possédait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien. Rien hormis le sac que le Professeur McGonagall avait trouvé là où Hermione était apparue. Il contenait son nom, ses devoirs et quelques cours daté de sa dernière semaine, ce qui expliquait comment le Professeur Dumbledore avait appris son nom et son origine. Il y avait aussi ses livres ou du moins son planning, quelques bouteilles d'encre et des plumes. Ses livres étaient restés sur sa table de nuit, abandonnés en 1996.

A la sortie de l'infirmerie le Professeur McGonagall l'attendait et après lui avoir serré la main un peu maladroitement, Hermione la suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fut invitée à prendre un siège. Le thé qu'Hermione se voyait habituellement proposer par sa Directrice de Maison était remarquablement absent et elle se sentait à nouveau telle une première année attrapée à errer dans les couloirs. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il lui faudrait prouver son droit d'être ici.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a informée que vous intégreriez Gryffondor. » dit-elle en se versant une tasse de thé. « Il m'a aussi expliqué que vous saviez d'ors et déjà comment fonctionne notre système de points et connaissiez le règlement. J'espère ne pas avoir besoin de vous les répéter ? »

« Non, Professeur. » dit Hermione. Elle essayait de ne pas jouer avec ses mains qui reposaient sur ses genoux. Elle se sentait tellement déplacée et vaguement nauséeuse comme si elle souffrait du mal du pays… Elle était à la bonne place mais au mauvais moment et dire que c'était perturbant relevait de l'euphémisme. Elle était tellement habituée au visage amical et compréhensif de sa Directrice de Maison. Cette McGonagall ne la connaissait pas.

Elle devait paraître au bord des larmes car McGonagall sembla légèrement s'adoucir mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Hermione se détente un peu. « Miss Granger, j'ai cru comprendre que vous seriez parmi nous un long moment si ce n'est… pour toujours ou du moins jusqu'à ce que le Directeur trouve un moyen de vous ramener dans votre temps. Jusque-là il vous faudra vous intégrer. »

« Je suis désolée. » dit Hermione en reniflant et tachant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de lui échapper. « C'est juste… c'est simplement beaucoup à absorber. »

A son étonnement, étant donné à quel point McGonagall avait été distante jusque-là, les mots du Professeur de Métamorphose furent rassurant. « Ce n'est rien. J'imagine que vous devez vous sentir perdue, loin de chez vous. »

Hermione ne put qu'hocher la tête.

Un ange passa. McGonagall prit une gorgée de son thé puis le mis de côté.

« Miss Granger, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez décidé de raconter quant à votre histoire personnelle. » fit-elle vivement. « Mais… c'est-à-dire que, tout le monde dans cette école, les professeurs autant que les élèves, doivent faire face à une dramatique tension. Nous sommes au bord d'une guerre et il y a une importante rivalité pour ne pas dire un état de guerre entre les maisons qui empiète sur la sécurité qu'offre habituellement cette école. » Elle regarda Hermione gravement. « Je ne sais pas ce à quoi Poudlard ressemble à votre époque… Non ne me dites rien ! » dit-elle en levant la main pour empêcher Hermione de parler. « Je ne veux pas savoir. Mais peu importe ce à quoi Poudlard ressemble dans votre temps Miss Granger, vous devez oublier cela et rester sur vos gardes. Vous comprenez ? »

Hermione hocha simplement la tête.

« Les cibles les plus faciles sont les élèves sans amis. » ajouta McGonagall en remuant machinalement son thé, la cuillère tapant légèrement contre les bords de la tasse. « Et pour l'instant en tant qu'élève tout juste transférée et ce en fin d'année, vous êtes seule et sans amis. » Elle porta son attention sur Hermione, croisant son regard. « Comprenez-vous ce que je vous dis Miss Granger ? »

Hermione déglutit, étrangement incapable d'articuler une réponse. Mais visiblement, son hochement de tête fut suffisant pour McGonagall qui enchaîna. « Honnêtement Miss Granger, je pense qu'il faudra beaucoup de temps pour que vous retourniez dans votre temps. Jusqu'à ce que cela arrive, vous ne pouvez vous renfermer sur vous-même. »

Hermione sembla finalement comprendre où McGonagall voulait en venir. « Vous pensez que je ne retournerai jamais chez moi. » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le Professeur. McGonagall hocha néanmoins la tête en réponse. Hermione hésita et déglutit. « Donc vous pensez que je devrais juste… m'intégrer à cette époque ? »

« Exactement. »

Hermione ferma les yeux.

Il se peut que je ne revoie plus jamais Harry ou Ron.

Se résignant à cette possibilité, elle se redressa et cessa de jouer avec ses mains.

« Très bien Professeur. »

« Parfait. » déclara McGonagall visiblement soulagée que cette conversation se soit terminée avec seulement un minimum d'hystérie. « Maintenant, je crois savoir que vous avez besoin de fournitures ? »

~o~O~o~

Le lundi matin, Hermione arriva en Botanique et s'assit à une place vide au bout d'une table, près d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tout le monde portait des gants de protection en cuir de dragon et regardait avec appréhension les Géranium Dentus qui attendaient d'être transplantés. Hermione tentait de résister à l'envie de plier ses gants mais il était quasi-impossible de ne pas le faire. La vieille paire que McGonagall lui avait fournie semblait si raide qu'elle aurait sans doute pu être classifiée de pétrifiée. Elle n'était pas à l'aise dedans mais elle ne pouvait s'en passer pour ce cours. Il faudrait qu'elle se procure une nouvelle paire lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

En temps normal, elle aurait trouvé une place entre Harry et Ron. Mais comme ce n'était pas possible, elle se retrouvait à côté d'une fille maigrichonne à l'apparence assez banale. Elle semblait timide et elle rappelait vaguement à Hermione Neville Londubat. Cette sorcière ne semblait pas antipathique mais Hermione avait du mal à trouver les mots pour se présenter.

Elle s'était résignée au fait qu'elle ne réussirait sans doute jamais à retourner à son époque et face à cette réalisation et après avoir médité les mots de McGonagall, elle comprenait ce qu'elle devait faire si elle voulait s'intégrer.

La fille à côté d'elle cligna des yeux en signe de surprise lorsque Hermione lui tendit la main.

« Je suis Hermione Granger. » déclara-t-elle en souriant nerveusement. « La nouvelle élève. »

La fille sembla hésiter un instant avant de saisir la main qu'Hermione lui tendait. Elle la secoua, quoique légèrement. « Je suis Mary MacDonald, contente de faire ta connaissance. Tu es la nouvelle élève de cinquième année dont nous a parlé le Professeur McGonagall alors ? » Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Hermione recevait un sourire franc et amical. « Bienvenue à Poudlard. »

La voix énergique et aiguisée du Professeur Chourave résonna alors dans la serre. « Mettez-vous en groupes, deux par plantes, aller, aller ! »

« Tu veux te mettre en duo avec moi ? » proposa Mary avec ce qui ressemblait à un soupçon d'espoir.

Hermione saisit l'invitation avec reconnaissance. « Oui, Merci. »

Elles se mirent immédiatement au travail, Hermione tenant la base de la fleur dentue entre ses doigts –ce qui ne nécessitait pas énormément de flexibilité- tandis que Mary travaillait à la libérer précautionneusement de la terre.

« Tu as déjà rencontré les Préfets de Gryffondor ? » demanda Mary en essuyant une trace de terre sur sa joue avec le revers de sa manche tout en plaçant la plante dans le pot prévu pour la replanter. « Je pense que tu apprécieras au moins l'une d'entre eux, Lily. Elle est vraiment gentille et très intelligente. Elle aide les plus jeunes pendant ses temps libres donc si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit pour rattraper les cours, je pense qu'elle sera ravie d'aider. »

« Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée. » répondit sincèrement Hermione, se demandant si elle pourrait demander à cette Préfète de lui donner une copie de ses notes de cinquième année et des années précédentes, toutes les siennes étant irrémédiablement perdues dans sa propre époque. Elle en avait impérativement besoin puisqu'il faudrait bientôt commencer à réviser pour les BUSEs. « Comment as-tu dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà ? »

« Lily Evans. » déclara Mary alors qu'elle ouvrait un sac de terre. Elle aida ensuite Hermione à la répartir autour de la plante qui se débattait frénétiquement.

Le nom était familier à Hermione et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle finisse par comprendre pourquoi. Et lorsqu'elle saisit ce que cela signifiait, elle en laissa presque échapper le sac de terre à moitié plein qu'elle tenait entre ses bras.

Elle était désormais presque vingt ans dans le passé… à l'époque où les parents de Harry étaient toujours à l'école.

* * *

_Une Review contre un Chocogrenouille ? =D_

_Merci pour votre lecture,_

_Nyna._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette traduction ! J'avais beaucoup de temps libre donc il arrive rapidement, je pense que le suivant sera poster avant la fin du mois =)_

_Merci pour vos reviews sur le premier chapitre !_

_Bonne Lecture ;)_

* * *

Au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione, presque tous ses cours étaient en commun avec Mary. Le Professeur Dumbledore l'avait placée dans les classes qu'elle suivait déjà à son époque, ce qui signifiait, puisque Mary était dans la même année qu'elle, qu'elles se retrouvaient pour les cinq cours du tronc commun. Les seules matières dans lesquelles elle ne connaissait personne étant l'Arithmancie et l'Etude des Runes. L'intérêt général des élèves pour l'Arithmancie étant assez limité, elle était presque aussi seule qu'elle l'avait été à son époque dans cette classe. Dans un sens, cet état de fait était réconfortant.

Il y avait si peu d'élèves dans ces deux classes que, contrairement à ce qu'Hermione avait connu, ils n'étaient pas répartis par année. Les troisièmes et quatrièmes années étaient ensemble, tout comme les cinquièmes et sixièmes années, les septièmes années étant les seuls à avoir un cours particulier de niveau supérieur pour leurs ASPICs. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas suffisamment d'élèves pour faire autrement et Hermione découvrit bien vite que les Professeurs Vector et Babille faisaient tout simplement deux cours séparés dans la même classe. Même avec deux années combinées, il n'y avait pas plus d'une quinzaine d'élèves par cours ce qui était assez déconcertant étant donné qu'Hermione était habituée à un effectif au moins deux fois plus important.

Mary l'aidait à aller de classe en classe, lui indiquant à chaque fois un siège qui ne la relègue pas au fin fond de la salle et l'introduisait auprès des personnes avec lesquelles elle s'asseyait généralement. Comme le découvrit très vite Hermione, Mary n'était pas une sorcière particulièrement puissante ou obstinée mais elle était amicale et avait une telle personnalité qu'elle avait plusieurs amis en classe qui furent ravis de rencontrer Hermione.

A la fin de la journée, elle amena Hermione à la Tour de Gryffondor, où elles trouvèrent Lily Evans assise à l'une des tables, ou pour être exact, à la table où Hermione avait pour habitude de s'installer. Elle aidait un élève de troisième année à faire un devoir de Métamorphoses. Elle leva les yeux lorsque Mary et Hermione arrivèrent près d'eux et leur sourit chaleureusement.

« Mary ! Je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée. » Elle se redressa alors que le troisième année qu'elle avait aidé la remerciait rapidement avant de s'éclipser. Hermione avait le pressentiment que le garçon redescendrait très vite, un balai à l'épaule… « Je peux vous aider ? »

« Hermione, voici Lily. » fit Mary en guise de présentation. « C'est l'une des Préfètes de Gryffondor. Lily, Hermione se demandait si tu pourrais lui faire des copies de tes notes jusqu'en cinquième année. Elle n'en a aucune et comme on doit commencer à réviser nos BUSEs bientôt… »

Hermione écouta l'échange d'une oreille distraite, même lorsque Lily se leva en leur disant d'attendre un instant pour qu'elle ailler chercher ses notes. La mère de Harry avait les cheveux un peu plus clairs que ceux de Ginny mais de la même longueur et ses yeux verts rappelait énormément à Hermione ceux de son fils. Elle fixait encore ses cheveux quand Lily disparu de la pièce et Hermione ne réalisa pas immédiatement que Mary lui parlait avant que celle-ci ne lui tapote timidement l'épaule.

« Lily est celle que l'on vient tous voir quand les Serpentards s'en prennent à nous » expliqua-t-elle les yeux baissés et Hermione eut le sentiment que Mary avait dû trouver voir Lily plus d'une fois pour une telle raison. Il fallait bien avouer, même si elle n'aimait pas penser ainsi, que la pauvre Mary était une cible faible et facile. « N'ai pas peur de lui demander de l'aide. » Elle traçait de petits traits d'avant en arrière avec son pied le long du tapis. Elle demanda ensuite « Est-ce que tu y connais quelque chose en sorts de défense ? »

Hermione pensa immédiatement à ses séances avec l'AD. « Suffisamment. » mentit-elle, sachant pertinemment que son niveau en défense était plus que suffisant. Harry était le meilleur d'entre eux mais Hermione avait intégré ses leçons, à l'exception de la dernière évidemment, avec son habituelle aisance, rapidité et sérieux. « Pourquoi ? »

« On a potion demain » fit Mary en guise d'explication. « Est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on y descende ensemble ? »

L'expression d'Hermione s'adoucit immédiatement. Mary demandait de l'aide et, peu importe la reconnaissance qu'elle lui devait pour l'avoir si bien accueillit, elle était de toute façon plus que ravie d'aider un autre Gryffondor dans le besoin. « Bien entendu. »

Le visage de Mary s'éclaira à ces mots. Lily revint quelques secondes plus tard avec l'équivalent de plusieurs années de cours entre ses bras, soigneusement assemblés. Elle les tendit à Hermione qui les prit avec reconnaissance.

Une voix les interpella alors depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. « Hey ! Pourquoi tu lui donnes toutes tes notes alors que tu ne veux même pas nous passer celles d'Histoire de Binns de la semaine dernière ? »

Hermione se retourna et se trouva alors face à un visage familier, avachi sur l'un des canapés situés près du feu. Lily lui répondit, l'air légèrement hautain. « Parce que tu t'y es endormi ! Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de prendre des notes ! »

Sirius lui offrit un grand sourire taquin. Il avait les cheveux noirs et ondulés qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Son visage était lumineux et plein de vie, chose qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais connu à son époque. Elle pouvait encore revoir sa silhouette décharnée et pâle mais devant elle, il était désormais jeune, visiblement en bonne santé et approchant l'âge adulte. En regardant plus attentivement encore, on devinait même le début d'une légère barbe sur son visage.

« Oh, aller Lily » implora-t-il en s'asseyant. « Juste pour cette fois. D'habitude, j'arrive à garder les yeux ouverts assez longtemps pour noter ce qu'il dit. »

« Tu dis la même chose à chaque fois » répliqua Lily en détournant son attention de lui dans un soupir. « Si tu veux ce cours à ce point, va donc demander à Remus. Ses notes sont aussi bonnes que les miennes. »

« Mais toi, tu as une jolie écriture. »

« Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites si tu n'arrives pas à déchiffrer les pattes de mouches de Remus. » contrecarra Lily en retournant vivement, l'air indigné, vers sa table où elle rassembla ses affaires pour les glisser dans son sac. « Allons-y Mary. Tu viens Hermione ? »

Hermione fut brièvement choquée par le ton autoritaire de Lily mais elle acquiesça rapidement. Elle monta en hâte vers les dortoirs pour y déposer ses notes fraichement acquises puis attrapa son sac pour suivre Lily et Mary hors de la Salle Commune, jetant au passage un dernier coup d'œil à Sirius par-dessus son épaule.

Il paraissait véritablement contrarié mais cette expression quitta bien vite son visage lorsqu'il se baissa pour attraper son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ramassant au passage son parchemin qui avait glissé au sol et, le replaçant sur son livre, il reprit son écriture.

~o~O~o~

Ce soir-là, Hermione resta dans la Salle Commune tandis que la plupart des autres élèves, y compris Mary, étaient partis se coucher. Elle était installée sur l'un des canapés et terminait un essai à rendre le lendemain. Il faisait nuit noire dehors et la pluie battait contre la fenêtre dans un fracas incessant. La Salle Commune était étrangement calme, du moins jusqu'à ce que Sirius n'y entre en trombe, dégoulinant d'eau boueuse. Hermione s'apprêtait à le réprimander ouvertement mais aperçu à sa suite deux autres visages familiers qui n'avaient pas meilleure allure. La saleté qu'ils étalaient entrainerait sans doute Argus Rusard à faire une crise d'apoplexie.

Néanmoins, se souvenant du soutien et de la vénération que le concierge portait à Ombrage, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle le plaignait d'avoir à nettoyer tout ça. Son travail se limitait cependant aux couloirs, pas aux dortoirs. Ce seraient les elfes qui devraient s'en occuper.

Celui des garçons qui aurait pu passer pour un Harry légèrement plus âgé, cicatrice et yeux verts en moins, semblait amusé par l'air horrifié qu'elle abordait. Celui aux cheveux plus clairs derrière lui avait au moins l'air penaud et tira sa baguette pour essayer d'atténuer un peu les dégâts.

« Vous êtes en train de mettre de la boue partout dans la salle commune ! » Hermione cria presque. « Par Merlin, vous ne pourriez pas tout simplement lancer un simple _Récurvite_ ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules mais s'empara tout de même de sa baguette pour nettoyer sa robe. « Plus à faire pour Rusard. » Il jeta un regard méfiant vers Hermione, dont l'agitation était évidente. « S'il-te-plaît, ne nous fais pas une crise cardiaque. McGonagall nous enverrait en retenue pour le reste de nos vies si tu ne survivais pas à ton premier jour. »

James Potter fixait Hermione curieusement et ce fut Remus qui dû nettoyer sa tenue de Quidditch dégoulinante de boue puisqu'il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de le faire lui-même. « Tu es la nouvelle, c'est ça ? »

Hermione pâlit. L'espace d'un instant elle eût un vertige et elle dû fermer les yeux pour le chasser avant de se sentir suffisamment bien pour parler à James. James Potter n'était pas Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas se réfugier dans ses bras et pleurer de soulagement à la vue d'un visage si familier. Au lieu de ça, elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et répondit aussi naturellement que possible. « Oui, c'est moi. Et si à l'avenir vous pouviez éviter d'étaler de la boue dans la salle commune, je m'en voudrais de risquer de vous envoyer en retenue pour le restant de vos jours. »

« On revient d'un entrainement de Quidditch » répondit James en guise d'explication en passant la main derrière sa tête. « On a pas encore eu l'occasion de se changer. »

« Tu es un sorcier, non ? » répliqua sèchement Hermione. Cela semblait être la seule façon pour elle de faire face à la situation à l'instant. C'était soit ça, soit elle craquait et plongeait dans une crise de larmes incontrôlées. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle aurait voulu se précipiter dans sa chambre afin de se préparer à affronter la journée du lendemain. « Au dîner, Lily m'a pourtant dit que tu étais l'un des meilleurs de ton année en Sortilèges. » Elle en avait fait l'éloge de façon éloquente pour être exact. « Tu dois sans doute maîtriser quelque chose d'aussi basique ? »

L'attention de James se fit plus vive. « Lily a dit ça ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement fier de lui.

_Oh bon sang_. « Oui. » répondit Hermione, hésitante. « Et je pense que tout le monde apprécierait une salle commune propre, y compris elle. »

James soupira et mis ses mains dans ses poches, Hermione pensait savoir ce qu'il y gardait. « C'est noté, on peut y aller maintenant ? » Si son ton avait l'air ennuyé, le sourire éclatant qu'il abordait témoignait de ce qu'il ressentait en réalité.

« Oui. » fit sèchement Hermione, en indiquant vaguement les dortoirs d'un geste de la main avant de se rasseoir et de reprendre son devoir de Métamorphoses. « Bonne nuit. »

Ils passèrent lourdement à côté d'elle avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. A l'instant où ils eurent disparu, Hermione repoussa son parchemin et se laissa glisser sur le sol, attirant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle referma ses bras autour de ses genoux et y enfouit son visage. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est rentrer chez elle. Elle donnerait tout pour être chez elle à l'instant. Au bon endroit et à la bonne époque. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

Elle fut surprise quand une main lui tapota doucement l'épaule et elle releva brusquement la tête. Remus était à genoux auprès d'elle, hésitant mais l'air sincèrement inquiet.

Hermione ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer. « Va-t'en s'il-te-plaît. » fit-elle d'une voix enrouée en détournant la tête. Des larmes menaçaient à nouveau de lui échapper, mais pour l'instant, elle savait qu'elle devait les retenir. Pleurer n'aiderait pas. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir impuissante.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda gentiment Remus.

« Je vais bien » murmura Hermione qui refusait toujours de le regarder. Elle avait fini par craquer et les larmes commençaient à couler librement le long de ses joues. « Va-t'en. »

« Non. » Hermione se tourna vers lui, surprise. « Je suis Préfet. Mon boulot est de veiller sur toi et visiblement, tu ne vas _pas_ bien. Il s'approcha jusqu'à être assis tout près d'elle et croisa ses bras contre son torse. « Je suis là si tu veux parler. Si tu en as besoin. »

Hermione déglutit, se sentant incompréhensiblement à la fois reconnaissante et gênée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité, mais elle décida néanmoins de lui en dire un minimum. « J'aimerai être chez moi. » gémit-elle faiblement.

Elle sentit Remus bouger. Il décroisa les bras et plaça une main sur son épaule, la serrant fermement. Hermione enchaina. « Mes amis me manquent, ma famille me manque… Même mes Professeurs me manquent et maintenant je suis là et c'est juste trop… » Elle frissonna, son corps secoué par ses sanglots difficilement retenus. « Je suis seule, complètement seule. »

« Non, c'est faux. » répondit doucement Remus d'une voix ferme. « Tu nous as nous. Tout le monde à Gryffondor sera ton ami si tu les laisses faire. Et puis tu peux toujours écrire à tes anciens amis. »

« Non. » dit Hermione dans un sanglot. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains. « Non, je ne peux pas. »

Remus parut comprendre, une expression d'horreur et de pitié mêlées passant sur son visage avant de laisser place à la compassion. « Tu-Sais-Qui ? » demanda-t-il, n'osant pas être plus précis.

Hermione hocha la tête. D'une certaine façon, quoiqu'indirectement, Voldemort lui avait tout pris. Son influence au Ministère s'était étendue jusqu'à Poudlard et ça avait fini par la conduire ici…

Remus referma ses bras autours de ses épaules, la serrant dans une étreinte amicale. « Nous serons ta famille Hermione. Certains d'entre nous avons aussi perdu des amis et de la famille par sa faute… Tu n'es pas seule. »

Hermione le fixa un instant troublée, se souvenant que c'était à cause de Voldemort qu'il était devenu un loup-garou. Evidemment, il comprenait ce que c'était de tout perdre… Il avait perdu toute chance d'être normal, de vivre une vie paisible. Elle enfouit son visage couvert de larmes contre son torse et se laissa finalement aller, pleurant et tremblant irrépressiblement. Elle ne pouvait pas y retourner. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle était coincée ici, certainement pour le restant de ses jours. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de s'arrêter, une nouvelle vague de douleur la submergeait, la laissant un peu plus brisée que la précédente.

Remus, le gentil et compréhensif Remus, la supporta du mieux qu'il put. Il tint cette fille étrange dont il ne savait presque rien entre ses bras et la réconforta tandis qu'elle pleurait la perte de tout ce qu'elle avait autrefois connu et quand elle s'éloigna finalement en reniflant et essayant de chasser ses larmes avec sa manche, il fit apparaître un mouchoir qu'il glissa dans sa main.

« Tiens, mouche-toi. » Hermione obéit puis essuya son visage avec un coin encore immaculé du tissu. Ses joues restaient humides, mais elle avait enfin cessé de pleurer. Remus appliqua un rapide _Récurvite_ sur le mouchoir avant de le remettre dans sa poche. « Je sais que les choses ne seront jamais plus les mêmes pour toi, mais tu es entourée par des gens géniaux, Hermione. On est tous heureux de t'avoir avec nous. » Il lui sourit faiblement. « Tu es l'une des nôtres. »

Elle hocha vaguement la tête en hoquetant, incapable de parler.

« Tout ira bien » dit Remus en accentuant ses mots. « Tu veux finir ton devoir ou monter te coucher ? Je suis sûr que McGonagall te pardonnera si tu rends le devoir un peu en retard… c'est pour demain et si je me souviens bien, elle l'a donné aux cinquièmes années il y a une semaine. Tu n'es là que depuis une journée. »

Hermione secoua la tête. No… Je, je dois finir ça. » elle se pencha pour attraper son devoir.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? »

Hermione hésita un instant avant de hocher la tête. « Je… J'aimerais bien, oui. Je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie. »

Remus tapota une fois encore son bras et remis un peu d'encre sur sa plume avant de la lui rendre. Hermione inspira profondément, tachant de se calmer suffisamment pour écrire quelque chose de compréhensible avant de reprendre son écriture.

Remus resta assis près d'elle tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour terminer. La regardant en silence alors que ses doigts se couvraient progressivement d'encre en même temps qu'elle écrivait. Quand elle eût enfin fini une heure plus tard, il l'aida à rassembler ses affaires et l'envoya se coucher.

~o~O~o~

Deux faits importants suivirent la crise nerveuse d'Hermione. Pour commencer, Remus était désormais son ami et ensuite, elle ne ressentait plus le besoin permanent d'éclater en sanglots. Elle avait tout gardé en elle trop longtemps et avoir enfin laissé s'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait faisait qu'elle n'avait plus l'impression de risquer d'exploser à chaque instant bien qu'elle ait toujours un poids sur le cœur causé par le manque de ses proches et de son époque.

Remus et Mary l'attendaient tous deux dans la salle commune pour descendre à la Grande Salle. James et Sirius étaient visiblement déjà partis, laissant Remus s'occuper de la nouvelle de cinquième année. Ils étaient certainement avec Peter. Cette simple pensée suffit à faire se révolter l'estomac d'Hermione.

Hermione était reconnaissante de la présence de ses camarades et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs.

Ils avisèrent des places libres à la table de Gryffondor et Hermione se glissa entre Remus et Mary, près des Maraudeurs. James était assis près de Lily, qui semblait s'appliquer à l'ignorer, et à la gauche de Sirius. En face de Remus se trouvait Peter qui essayait maladroitement de manger son petit-déjeuner tout en finissant son devoir de Sortilèges qu'il avait apparemment négligé jusqu'alors. Hermione sentit une vague de nausée la gagner quand elle vit ce garçon trapu aux yeux humides assis si près d'elle et fit ce qu'elle pût pour ne pas le regarder. Il n'était pas le même que celui qu'elle connaissait se répétait-elle, tout comme James, Sirius et Remus. Ils étaient tous différents. Pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un garçon au teint pâle et à l'allure fragile qui trainait avec les trois autres Maraudeurs parce qu'ils lui offraient protection et amitié.

Mary agissait de façon timide. Elle parlait peu et jetait parfois de rapides coups d'œil à ses camarades assis près d'elle. Elle ne parlait déjà pas très fort en temps et au milieu du brouhaha de la Grande Salle, tout ce qu'elle disait semblait s'y perdre.

Tout en répondant aux questions de Peter sur les sortilèges de verrouillage et refusant fermement de donner ses notes d'histoire à Sirius, Remus et Hermione discutaient. Il semblait agréablement surpris par les connaissances d'Hermione et sa passion pour les études et ils passèrent une grande partie du petit-déjeuner à débattre de l'influence de l'Alchimie en Métamorphoses et en Potions. Sirius quant à lui passa la matinée à jeter des coups d'œil appuyés à Remus, qui les ignora tant bien que mal, et Hermione avait comme l'impression que d'ici la fin de la journée, Sirius aurait une sérieuse conversation avec son ami.

Ils se dirent au revoir et se séparèrent en quittant la table. Hermione et Mary prirent la direction de la classe de Potions.

~o~O~o~

« Splendide ! » s'émerveilla Slughorn en regardant la potion qu'Hermione venait d'achever. « Absolument splendide ! Vous avez un vrai talent pour les potions, Miss Granger, et quel talent ! Dix points pour Gryffondor. » Il la regarda avec un intérêt soudain, les yeux pétillants. « Granger… Seriez-vous par hasard apparentée à Hector Dagworth-Granger ? »

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre que non mais s'arrêta brusquement. Il y avait des Serpentards dans cette pièce. Des Serpentards qui n'avaient aucune idée de sa véritable ascendance mais qui la considéreraient aussitôt comme une cible si elle révélait qu'elle était Née-Moldue. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour y réfléchir. Si elle reniait toute relation dans le monde magique, ils pourraient facilement conclure qu'elle était d'origine moldue. Mieux valait donc saisir cette opportunité, qui pouvait lui offrir un semblant de protection.

« Peut-être » dit-elle en essayant de paraître modeste.

Elle ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ce que dit ensuite Slughorn mais elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que certains Serpentards la regardaient d'une toute autre façon. L'un d'entre eux ricana avant de se pencher vers son partenaire pour lui chuchoter quelque chose et Hermione se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur prévisible. Elle s'était peut-être préservée de l'étiquette Née-Moldue, mais en laissant supposer une possible relation, même distante, avec un sorcier célèbre pouvait très bien la placer en position de cible d'autant plus convoitée.

Baissant la tête, elle rassembla ses affaires aussi vite que possible, attendant juste un instant près de la porte pour que Mary la rattrape puis les deux jeunes filles quittèrent les donjons pour leur prochain cours.

« Tu es vraiment apparentée à Dagworth-Granger ? » demanda humblement Mary tandis qu'elles quittaient rapidement le couloir. Elles attinrent l'escalier menant au niveau supérieur et se retrouvèrent bien vite dans le Grand Hall.

Elle était sur le point de répondre lorsque Mary laissa échapper une brusque exclamation de surprise et trébucha, laissant tomber son sac qui se renversa sur le sol devant elle. Hermione se retourna juste à temps pour voir trois garçons visiblement plus âgés s'approcher d'elles, baguettes à la main. Tous abordaient la même expression enthousiaste.

Hermione s'empara vivement de sa propre baguette. « Protego ! » cria-t-elle en la brandissant d'un ferme mouvement diagonal dans leur direction. Les sorts qu'ils jetèrent ensuite rebondirent sur le bouclier et l'un des garçons, moins vif que les autres, trébucha avant de tomber en arrière alors que son visage se couvrait de furoncles. Il laissa échapper une exclamation furieuse qu'Hermione trouva parfaitement injustifiée. Elle jeta alors un _Petrificus Totalus_ dans sa direction avant de se replacer en position de défense entre les deux autres garçons et Mary.

Ils n'en avaient pas fini. Le plus grand, le plus patibulaire des deux, lança un sort malveillant en direction d'Hermione qui le détourna promptement avant de lui retourner la politesse avec un _Stupefix_. Harry avait fait bien plus que leur apprendre à lancer des sorts. Il leur avait enseigné comment les utiliser dans des situations concrètes, comment attaquer et se défendre dans un duel en face à face et alors qu'elle mettait en application ses compétences dans un trois-contre-un, ces connaissances lui étaient bien utiles. Le troisième essaya de la toucher avec un Sortilège de Découpe et un Bloque-Jambes jetés en succession rapide, esquivant son second _Stupefix_. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle sentit quatre sorts frôler ses cheveux, l'un d'eux ne la manquant que de justesse. Deux d'entre eux touchèrent son adversaire en pleine poitrine. Le premier l'assomma et le second le dota de quatre paires d'antennes.

Hermione se retourna à nouveau brusquement et trouva derrière elle les quatre Maraudeurs, baguette au poing, la même expression de colère sur le visage. Peter se précipita pour aider Mary à se relever. Remus l'approcha le premier, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien Hermione ? Ils ne t'ont pas touchée ? »

« Non, je les ai touché la première. » le rassura Hermione en jetant un œil aux trois Serpentards inconscients. Elle s'apprêtait à élaborer quand elle fut, à nouveau, interrompue.

« Regardez ce que nous avons là ! » Deux autres Serpentards venaient d'arriver, baguette en main et Hermione vit James et Sirius se placer sur leur garde à leur approche. Celui sur la droite avait les cheveux châtains, c'était le plus petit des deux. L'autre était grand et dégingandé, il avait des cheveux gras et un nez crochu. Hermione ne le reconnu pas immédiatement…

« Tes Serpentards ont attaqués nos amies. » grogna Sirius. Hermione voulu lui demander à quel moment elle était passée du statut de 'nouvelle connaissance à embêter' à celui 'd'amie' mais resta silencieuse. « Elles revenaient de cours. »

« Et pourquoi avoir rameuté ton troupeau de Gryffondors si ce n'est pour chercher les ennuis ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux châtains, suspicieux. « Ca semble un peu excessif pour une innocente balade en plein milieu de la matinée, tu ne crois pas ? »

« On a potions juste après, sombre imbécile. » répliqua James.

« C'est vrai, ce petit détail m'avait échappé. » répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire dédaigneux. « Après tout, on suit le même cours mais j'espérais que vous aviez enfin été chassés de Gryffondor étant donné votre incompétence. » Il soupira, l'air résigné. « C'était pourtant un joli rêve. »

« Contente-toi de dégager d'ici avant qu'on décide te régler ton compte, Avery » grogna furieusement Sirius. « Et prend donc Snivellus avec toi. » Il désigna le Serpentard aux cheveux noir et graisseux, dont les yeux s'emplirent d'une rage mal dissimulée. « Il semble un peu perdu. »

A ce moment, Mary se tourna vers Hermione et tira sur sa manche. « Allons-nous en d'ici » implora-t-elle.

Hermione ne voyait pas comment ce serait possible. Si elle tournait le dos, elle serait une cible facile. Tous restaient immobiles, leurs sept baguettes à la main. Deux options s'offraient à eux. Soit ils rangeraient simplement leur baguette et se sépareraient soit ils commenceraient à se lancer des sorts… la dernière option étant sans doute la plus réaliste…

« Ca suffit ! » Hermione se retourna et se trouva face au Professeur McGonagall qui arrivait, l'air furieux. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, mais elle en fut reconnaissante, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne parle. « Bagarre dans les couloirs ! Dix points en moins et une retenue, pour chacun d'entre vous ! »

« C'est injuste ! » s'exclama furieusement James en se tournant pour faire face à sa Directrice de Maison. « Ils ont attaqué Mary et Hermione en premier ! »

Le Serpentard qui abordait désormais une impressionnante succession d'antennes s'agita faiblement sur le sol.

McGonagall posa les yeux sur Mary qui avait l'air sur le point de tourner de l'œil. « Je peux certainement le croire en ce qui concerne Miss MacDonald. Vous pouvez partir. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec, mais non dénué de compassion. Mary jeta un dernier regard à Hermione, rassembla ses affaires et s'enfuit le long du couloir. Minerva reporta alors son attention sur les Serpentards. « Avery, emmenez ces trois-là à l'infirmerie et rendez-vous à huit heures ce soir chez Mr Rusard pour votre retenue. Vous et Pettigrew l'aiderez à nettoyer la boue que _quelqu'un_… » Elle inspira profondément. « … a pris soin d'étaler dans les couloirs la nuit dernière. »

Sans un mot, Avery jeta un œil en direction de son camarade au teint pâle et au nez crochu, qui semblait vouloir être n'importe où sauf là où il se trouvait, et aida le Serpentard à antennes à se relever. Un moment plus tard, tous deux soutenaient l'un de leur camarade toujours inconscient et s'en allèrent à leur tour. McGonagall tourna alors son regard furieux sur ceux qui demeuraient encore impunis.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » se défendit furieusement le garçon brun en reculant d'un pas. « Je n'ai _absolument_ rien fait… »

« Peut-être bien Mr Snape, mais serais-je arrivée quelques secondes plus tard, je ne doute pas que vous ne seriez pas resté là à ne rien faire. » répondit McGonagall sur un ton qui aurait pu passer pour indifférent, mais qu'Hermione reconnu comme profondément furieux. Dans le dos du Professeur, Hermione aperçu les sourires satisfaits de James et Sirius. « Il en va de même pour vous, Miss Granger. » Celle-ci n'essaya même pas de protester. « Vous irez tous deux effectuer votre retenue vendredi soir à huit heures avec le Professeur Slughorn. »

Hermione vit son futur Professeur de Potions lui lancer un regard meurtrier, comme si cette punition était entièrement de sa faute, et elle dû résister à l'envie de déglutir. Un instant elle eut l'impression qu'elle avait dû tomber dans le trou du lapin blanc, dans un monde étrange où ses amis s'étaient vus remplacés par de jeunes versions des personnes qu'Hermione considéraient comme des modèles ou des adultes de confiance. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle était désormais à l'école en même temps que celui qui deviendrait l'un des professeurs qu'elle abhorrait le plus, quelqu'un qui, elle en était sûre, ne prendrait pas sa soudaine apparition avec un sourire et un franc bienvenue.

A l'instant, tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu était de se recroqueviller dans un coin, respirer profondément et trouver un moyen de dormir suffisamment longtemps pour que les choses s'apaisent. Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour aborder les réalités de cette nouvelle époque. Mais visiblement, la seule façon de traverser tout ça serait de laisser les choses suivre leur cours.

Rassemblant son courage, elle regarda Severus Snape dans les yeux et lui retourna son regard avec une égale animosité.

« Partez maintenant. » leur ordonna McGonagall sèchement, tirant Hermione de ses pensées. Elle saisit son sac, tombé au sol, et commença à partir. « Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à vous battre dans les couloirs ! »

Hermione se demanda comment elle avait bien pu se retrouver mise en retenue dès son deuxième jour de cours quand il lui avait fallu toute une année avant que cela ne lui arrive à son époque.

Elle quitta les donjons, fulminant furieusement contre les Serpentard qui étaient entièrement responsables de ce qui venait de se produire. Elle arriva en Etude des Runes avec cinq minutes de retard et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son siège, maudissant toujours les imbéciles dégénérés et pourri-gâtés qu'ils étaient.

Elle était cependant contente d'avoir tenu compte de l'avertissement de McGonagall et elle n'aurait pu être plus reconnaissante envers les Maraudeurs qu'elle ne l'était en cet instant, même si elle aurait préféré qu'ils ne soient pas punis pour leur intervention. Elle se souvenait que Sirius avait reconnu qu'ils n'étaient qu'un lot d'imbéciles arrogants lorsqu'ils étaient élèves mais étant donné les circonstances, leur empressement à se battre était plus que bienvenu. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à les remercier.

~o~O~o~

« Je peux pas y croire ! » fulminait James en s'installant sur le canapé, près d'Hermione qui travaillait sur son devoir de Sortilèges. « On a un entraînement de prévu samedi et au lieu d'être sur le terrain avec le reste de l'équipe, je vais être coincé au château ! Pour faire des lignes ! »

« Pas de chance, Cornedrue. » dit Sirius, l'air morose tout en jetant quelques morceaux de parchemin dans la cheminée où ils se désintégrèrent avant d'atterrir en flocons de cendre sur le tapis. « Je dois faire des lignes avec Flitwitck. » Il arrêta une seconde de jeter des bouts de parchemin dans le feu pour mimer quelqu'un en train d'écrire, l'air concentré mais un peu stupide. « Je…ne…lancerai…plus…de…sorts…aux…Serpentards…dans…les…couloirs. »

« Je ne les doterai plus d'antennes. »

« Je ne recouvrirai plus leur visage de tentacules, peu importe si je pense que cela ne ferait qu'améliorer leur apparence. »

« Je ne pendrai plus Sniv… »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter ça ? » s'emporta Remus en posant son livre. « Certains d'entre nous essaient de travailler. Et je ne suis pas spécialement ravi d'avoir été mis en retenue par ta faute. » ajouta-t-il en regardant Sirius, l'air énervé.

« Hey mon pote, pour une fois, ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

« Si tu savais quand te retirer d'une bagarre à temps, on aurait peut-être pu être partis à temps pour éviter que McGonagall nous tombe dessus. » constata Remus en retournant à son livre.

« Si laisser Snivellus m'attaquer alors que j'ai le dos tourné est selon toi 'savoir se retirer', je t'en prie, Lunard… »

A ce point, Hermione en eut assez. Elle leva les yeux de son devoir et les fusilla tous deux du regard. « J'ai beau vous être reconnaissante d'être intervenus ce matin, j'apprécierais encore plus si vous réussissiez à rester silencieux suffisamment longtemps pour que l'on puisse finir nos devoirs ! »

Sirius donna un bref coup de coude à James « Viens, Cornedrue. Je vois qu'on n'est pas les bienvenus ici. »

« Où est Peter ? » voulu d'abord savoir James.

« Toujours en retenue avec Rusard. Aller, viens. » Sirius se leva et pris la direction de l'ouverture derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame. « On sera en train de s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch si vous nous cherchez. » ajouta-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant que le portrait ne se referme sur James et lui. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se reconcentra sur son devoir.

La salle fut paisible durant plusieurs minutes, à l'exception du crépitement du feu, avant que Remus ne brise le silence relatif qui y régnait. « Tu sais, ils ne sont pas si mauvais une fois que tu as appris à les connaître. »

« Je sais. » répondit Hermione en terminant un paragraphe. Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder et lui sourit légèrement. « Je peux le voir. »

Elle jeta un bref regard par la fenêtre avant de reprendre là où elle en était de son essai. La lune brillait intensément, se détachant d'un ciel dépourvu de nuages.

Elle était décroissante.

* * *

_Please Review!_

_Nyna._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hello ! Je suis bien lancée, alors je continue à publier. _

_Merci aux reviewers, même aux anonymes que je ne peux remercier par MP et à tous ceux qui suivent et aiment déjà cette histoire ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le restant de la semaine se passa bien mieux que les deux premiers jours. Le vendredi, Hermione semblait déjà avoir intégré le quotidien des Maraudeurs qui l'attendaient chaque matin au bas des escaliers du dortoir des filles pour descendre au petit-déjeuner. Quand Mary était prête à temps, elle rejoignait Hermione et tous les six se rendaient alors ensemble à la Grande Salle où Hermione s'asseyait entre Mary et Remus tandis que James rivalisait d'inventivité pour convaincre Lily de s'asseoir près de lui.

Les cours se passaient bien eux aussi et ce ne fut que lorsqu'Hermione prit place en Arithmancie cet après-midi-là que les problèmes se manifestèrent à nouveau.

Le Destin devait avoir un sens de l'humour très particulier, avait alors nerveusement songé Hermione en constatant que son voisin de table n'était autre que celui avec qui elle devait se rendre en retenue le soir même. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, elle avait voulu une place libre près du devant de la classe et celle-ci était la plus proche qu'elle avait trouvée. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que la chaise vide à côté d'elle, la dernière du rang, était en fait occupée. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner ? Mais quand Snape eut terminé d'expliquer son retard au Professeur Vector, qui s'était contentée de vaguement hocher la tête en lui indiquant d'un geste de regagner sa place, il l'avait fusillée du regard avant de se laisser tomber sur son siège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » siffla-t-il du bout des lèvres en sortant des plumes et un parchemin de son sac, les yeux posés sur le Professeur Vector qui commençait à noter une équation arithmétique particulièrement complexe au tableau.

Hermione grinça des dents. « Je ne suis pas là dans le simple but d'être une épine dans ton pied, je peux te l'assurer. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que tu suivais ce cours. Dans le cas contraire j'aurais sans doute reconsidéré l'idée de m'y inscrire. »

Il posa brutalement la pointe de sa plume sur son parchemin en lui lançant un dernier regard furieux avant de commencer à recopier ce que le Professeur Vector expliquait au tableau. « Contente-toi de ne pas me déranger. » siffla-t-il, l'ignorant ensuite superbement.

Cela convenait parfaitement à Hermione. Une fois que le professeur eut terminée son explication, elle se déplaça jusqu'à l'autre côté du tableau et commença alors le cours des cinquièmes années. Pendant ce temps, les sixièmes années copiaient les problèmes qu'elle avait écrits en dessous de l'équation au début du cours. Hermione ne put que constater que Snape travaillait aux problèmes de sixième année, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait à peine un an de plus qu'elle dans cette nouvelle époque.

Ce fut une prise de conscience troublante.

Hermione ne lui adressa pas la parole de tout le cours, pas plus qu'elle ne le dérangea. En retour, il s'appliquait à agir comme si elle n'existait pas. Dès que Vector eut fini la leçon des cinquièmes années et leur eut donné des problèmes à résoudre, Hermione se pencha sur ce qu'elle avait à faire et ne s'arrêta pas d'écrire avant que la cloche n'indique la fin du cours.

« On se voit en retenue. » lui dit-elle en prenant son sac sur son épaule.

Il lui grogna quelque chose entre ses dents en retour, qu'elle prétendit ne pas avoir entendu, puis s'en alla.

~o~O~o~

La Salle Commune était particulièrement bruyante ce soir-là. Alice, l'une des nouvelles camarades de chambre d'Hermione, avait réussi à convaincre Hermione et Mary de se joindre à elle pour une partie de Bavboules tandis que les Maraudeurs s'étaient lancés dans une partie de Bataille Explosive. Plusieurs élèves paressaient tout autour, riant et discutant et Hermione aurait pu s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait là d'un jour normal, si ce n'est qu'elle ne connaissait pas la moitié de ces gens.

L'absence de feux d'artifice et les Crèmes Canari était aussi frappante. Ils étaient devenus chose courante à Poudlard ces derniers temps, du moins à l'époque d'Hermione. Les jumeaux Weasley y avaient veillé.

Hermione était en plein milieu de sa troisième partie de Bavboules lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre et dû s'excuser auprès de ses amis, expliquant qu'elle devait aller en retenue.

« En retenue ? » s'étonna Alice « Pourquoi donc ? »

Hermione grimaça. « Mary et moi nous sommes retrouvées coincées dans les donjons par des Serpentards. On a tous fini en retenue. »

« Mince, vas-y alors. Je vais demander à Franck de prendre ta place. » Alice se pencha alors en direction d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, assis sur l'un des canapés. « Franck ! » Celui-ci tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. « Viens jouer ! »

Franck Londubat laissa immédiatement tomber son livre vint prendre la place d'Hermione, lui lançant un sourire d'excuse alors qu'elle se levait pour partir.

Hermione récupéra son sac et s'en alla.

Elle arriva devant la classe de Potions où elle fut accueillie par Slughorn qui l'invita gaiment à entrer.

« Bonsoir, Miss Granger. » la salua-t-il cordialement, s'activant autour de l'une des tables sur laquelle il avait sorti toute une panoplie d'ingrédients. « Vous préparerez quelques potions pour Madame Pomfresh ce soir. Severus ne devrait plus tarder… ah, quand on parle du diable ! » s'exclama Slughorn en riant alors que le sixième année au nez crochu entrait dans la salle en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le professeur tapa des mains alors que Snape s'installait à la table qui leur était réservée et Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre place à côté de lui. Elle se décala cependant aussi loin possible de lui sans que cela ne soit cependant trop évident. « Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux là, nous pouvons nous mettre au travail. Lequel d'entre vous a déjà préparé avec succès un filtre de Sommeil sans Rêves ? »

Snape soupira et leva la main à contrecœur. Hermione l'imita.

« Parfait ! C'est ce que vous préparerez ce soir. » déclara Slughorn en indiquant les ingrédients devant eux. « J'ai sorti tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Il ne manque plus qu'une paire de mains talentueuses et d'yeux attentifs pour faire le reste. Je vous fais confiance pour travailler ensemble sans problèmes ? » Hermione et Snape lui lancèrent un même regard sceptique, que Slughorn sembla prendre pour un signe d'acquiescement puisqu'il tapa ses mains entre elles avant de s'exclamer : « Parfait ! Et bien dans ce cas, je serais dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Sitôt que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Hermione jeta un œil à la table, puis à Snape.

« Il ne surveille pas lui-même les retenues ? » se sentit-elle obligée de demander alors qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser sous le poids de la curiosité. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu un professeur laisser ses étudiants sans supervision de cette façon.

« S'il les pense capables de ne pas faire exploser la salle de classe. » répondit sobrement Snape en saisissant une lame d'argent au bout de la table. Il fit apparaître sa copie du_ Manuel Avancé de Préparation des Potions _dans une main et commença à découper des racines de pissenlit de l'autre, dans un geste précis et rapide.

Hermione hésita un instant en le regardant travailler puis lui demanda timidement : « Est-ce que tu pourrais mettre ton livre entre nous deux ? Je n'ai pas d'exemplaire des instructions. »

Snape se tourna et lui lança un regard noir. « Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que même si j'ai déjà préparé un filtre de Sommeil sans Rêves, je n'ai pas les instructions avec moi et je ne les connais pas par cœur non plus. » répondit Hermione, légèrement irritée.

Snape fit glisser le livre vers elle et Hermione survola la première ligne avant de sortir sa baguette pour remplir son chaudron d'eau et allumer un feu avant de commencer à couper des racines de pissenlit en silence. Elle les versa dans le chaudron et retourna aux instructions mais constata qu'elles étaient illisibles. Les marges étaient presque toutes recouvertes d'encre. Ce fut son tour de le fusiller du regard.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as écrit partout ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de déchiffrer le texte imprimé à travers la quantité impressionnante de gribouillis qui l'en empêchaient. « Je ne peux même pas lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit. »

« Si tu n'en veux pas, tu n'as qu'à me le rendre. » répliqua froidement Snape.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te conduis ainsi ? » s'emporta Hermione en frappant la table du plat de sa main. « Je ne t'ai absolument rien fait et pourtant, la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, tu pointais ta baguette dans ma direction. Tu es incompréhensible… bon sang, même ton maudit bouquin est incompréhensible ! Je n'arrive pas à le lire ! »

Elle dut paraître au bord de la crise de nerfs car Snape sembla prendre suffisamment pitié d'elle pour lui répondre.

« Sept gouttes d'extrait de Digitalis. » lui dit-il succinctement sans la regarder, toujours concentré sur son chaudron. « Mélange jusqu'à ce que la potion prenne une teinte blanc-cassé puis ajoute les pétales d'aconit broyés. »

Hermione le jaugea un instant, suspicieuse, mais se rappelant vaguement des instructions qu'il venait de lui répéter, elle fit ce qu'il dit. Elle doutait qu'il puisse la tromper dans le but de faire exploser ou de gâcher sa potion. Il était juste à côté, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'échapperait pas aux effets d'une explosion et elle ne manquerait pas de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce sur l'instant si elle réaliserait qu'il l'avait mal informée. Elle ajouta les pétales d'aconit broyés à sa préparation puis lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se pencher à nouveau vers les instructions pour tenter de les déchiffrer.

Snape soupira, l'air de subir un supplice insoutenable, ce qui agaça Hermione au plus haut point. « Ensuite, tu ajoutes le sisymbre puis tu coupes le feu pour que ça refroidisse… tu mélanges dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre en attendant que ça arrête de bouillir. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit ici. » dit Hermione.

Snape grogna. « Si tu as un problème avec ma façon de faire, tu peux toujours essayer de suivre les instructions complètement dépassées du livre et voir où ça te mène. »

Il sonnait tellement comme le Professeur Snape, c'en était presque inquiétant. Le ton autoritaire était immanquable. Malgré tout, l'instinct d'Hermione lui soufflait d'écouter et elle fit ce qu'il ordonnait.

Les choses se déroulèrent ainsi durant un long moment. Snape lui dictait les instructions et Hermione les appliquait à la lettre. Rien d'autre. Hermione n'avait pas particulièrement envie de chatouiller plus que nécessaire le dragon endormi alors qu'elle devait se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle recula d'un pas pour laisser refroidir sa potion avant de la mettre à décanter qu'elle tenta d'engager la conversation.

Elle aurait pu dire beaucoup de choses. Se moquer de son nez, faire un commentaire sur l'apparence graisseuse de ses cheveux ou bien encore lancer une remarque bien placée concernant son caractère.

Au lieu de ça, dans une tentative d'enterrer la hache de guerre, elle lui dit « Tu es vraiment doué en potions. »

Il lui adressa un sourire méprisant. « Je ne ferais pas tes devoirs à ta place. »

Il y avait peu de chose qu'il aurait pu dire pour vexer Hermione comme il venait de le faire. Elle resta un instant bouche bée avant de serrer les poings, à tel point qu'ils en devenaient blancs, « C'est quelque chose que je ne demanderais jamais. »

Il la regarda, les sourcils froncés. « Tout le monde veut quelque chose, Granger. »

« Je ne demanderais jamais à qui que ce soit de faire mes devoirs à ma place ! » s'exclama Hermione en tapant sur la table. « Tout ce que je fais est toujours fait par moi-même ! »

« J'ai des doutes. » répondit Snape en faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts. « Comme je disais, tout le monde veut quelque chose… pouvoir, prestige, adoration même. Tu ne fais pas exception. »

Hermione referma la main autour du bocal de sangsues sur la table.

« Par Merlin tout Puissant ! » Hermione était sur le point d'exploser. C'en était simplement trop. « Tout ce que je faisais était te complimenter ! Si je t'ai dit que tu étais doué pour les potions, c'est parce que c'est la _vérité_ ! Pas parce que je veux que tu fasses mes devoirs de Potions à ma place ! »

« Bien sûr que tu dis ça… »

Hermione envisagea un instant de lui jeter le bocal de sangsues, énervée au-delà du possible par le ton traînant et méprisant de sa voix, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se convaincre de ne rien faire, sa main avait lâché le bocal et, dans un moment de colère incontrôlée, elle le gifla.

S'en suivit un moment de silence choqué. Snape porta la main à sa joue, désormais marquée par la trace rouge laissée par Hermione. Son regard se fit alors meurtrier. Il ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour répliquer furieusement, mais Hermione le devança.

« Tu es un connard fini ! » Hermione lança son sac sur son épaule, ne prenant même pas la peine de faire d'abord décanter sa potion. « Un connard fini ! Je me demande même pourquoi j'ai essayé. »

Elle avait quitté la salle avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose car dès que la porte fut refermée derrière elle, le bocal de sangsues vint s'y écraser violemment.

~o~O~o~

Hermione se plaignit de sa retenue le jour suivant à Remus qui fut particulièrement compatissant. Sa propre retenue, qui avait consisté en la tâche inutile et non-productive de copier des lignes, n'avait rien eut de palpitant et il écoutait avec bien plus d'intérêt les complaintes d'Hermione. Pendant ce temps, James et Sirius ricanaient par-dessus leur petit déjeuner au sujet des sortilèges d'auto-écriture qu'ils avaient appliqué sur leurs craies afin de s'échanger des messages par le biais du Réseau de Cheminées et Hermione se demanda simplement combien de temps il faudrait aux professeurs pour se rendre compte du stratagème, les obligeant ainsi à en inventer un autre.

En privé, Hermione s'interrogeait sur la façon dont Snape lui ferait payer de l'avoir frappé. Se vengerait-il maintenant, certainement avec l'aide de ses camarades Serpentards, ou bien ne prendrait revanche que sur sa jeune version de onze ans lorsqu'elle s'installerait dans sa classe pour la première fois ? Elle se sentait réellement coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais d'un autre côté, ça avait été étrangement satisfaisant. Maintenant cependant, restait la possibilité qu'elle se soit tout bonnement accroché une cible écarlate dans le dos.

Elle était désolée d'avouer que Harry et Ron auraient été fiers d'elle.

Le lundi suivant, les enseignants commencèrent à leur assigner des devoirs de révision évalués et l'on pouvait généralement trouver Hermione assise l'une des tables de la bibliothèque, avec plus d'un livre étalé autour d'elle. Une table normalement prévue pour quatre personnes était entièrement recouverte par la masse de documents qu'Hermione voulait étudier à la fois. Aucun des Maraudeurs ou de ses nouveaux amis n'était capable de l'en déloger et Sirius lui apporta donc à manger à la bibliothèque et elle prenait quelques bouchées de sandwich au jambon lorsque Madame Pince avait le dos tourné, prenant soin de faire disparaître les miettes avant de quitter les lieux.

Elle avait à nouveau Arithmancie ce soir-là et c'est résignée qu'elle prit sa place et sortit un parchemin pour prendre des notes. Snape passa près d'elle sans un mot et Hermione aurait pu penser qu'il comptait complètement l'ignorer s'il ne lui avait pas jeté des coups d'œil étranges lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas attention.

Hermione trouvait son comportement déroutant. Elle s'était attendue à recevoir un sort par derrière durant tout le week-end, ou à être convoquée par un professeur pour avoir frappé un autre élève, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était produit. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, elle se demanda tout en rangeant ses affaires si Snape comptait la prendre au piège. Ils étaient généralement les derniers sortis, il n'y aurait donc rien pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer sur le chemin du dîner.

Elle attendit donc qu'il soit sorti avant de le suivre. Elle descendit sans encombre jusqu'à la Grande Salle où elle reprit place entre Mary et Remus. Ils étaient au milieu du repas lorsque Sirius posa brusquement sa fourchette pleine de hachis Parmentier, fixant quelque chose par-dessus son épaule.

« Cet espèce de connard graisseux » dit-il avant d'enfourner sa bouchée de hachis, rappelant très clairement à Hermione l'habitude que Ron avait de parler la bouche pleine. « Pourquoi est-ce que Snivellus te fixe comme ça, Hermione ? »

James, Remus et Peter levèrent la tête pour la regarder.

Hermione se tourna lentement vers la table des Serpentards. Il lui fallut un moment pour identifier Snape au milieu de la masse d'élèves vêtu de noir et de vert, mais très clairement, lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, il était évident qu'il la regardait. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il la fixa encore quelques secondes avant de rapidement porter son attention sur autre chose.

« Notre retenue ne s'est pas très bien passée. » répondit-elle honnêtement. « Il s'est juste conduit en imbécile fini, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Sirius pointa sa fourchette en direction de la table des Serpentard. « Tu veux qu'on lui jette un sort ou deux pour toi ? »

« S'il-te-plaît, non. » fit Hermione en se tournant à nouveau vers son assiette. « Je préfèrerais que vous vous absteniez. Ca n'aidera pas et de toute façon c'était en partie ma faute. »

« Je peux m'en occuper demain, on a potion avec lui. Je peux lui lancer un sort pendant qu'il a le dos tourné… »

« Sirius, _non_. »

« Tu n'es pas vraiment pas drôle. » se plaignit Sirius en lui lançant un regard mauvais, qu'Hermione savait n'être que pour plaisanter. Il donna un coup de coude à James et montra Remus du doigt. « Regarde Mr Parfait là. Tu vois ce qui se passe quand tu le laisses seul trop longtemps ? Il se réplique plus vite que des pantoufles lapins abandonnées sous un lit. »

James en recracha presque son jus de citrouille.

Hermione et Remus roulèrent des yeux et échangèrent un regard amusé quoique légèrement contrarié avant de recommencer à manger. Dès qu'Hermione eut fini, elle s'excusa pour se rendre à la bibliothèque et réviser.

« Ne reste pas là-dedans trop longtemps. » cria Sirius alors qu'elle s'éloignait. « Tu vas faire surchauffer ton cerveau ! »

La table partit dans un grand fou-rire. Et Hermione, trouvant sa remarque étrangement drôle, sans doute parce que ça sonnait comme quelque chose que Ron aurait pu lui dire et que cela enlevait un peu du poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur, quitta la Grande Salle le sourire aux lèvres.

~o~O~o~

Le restant de la semaine, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque chaque soir après le dîner pour continuer à réviser. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue ce week-end-là et elle avait pu obtenir la permission de s'y rendre étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucun tuteur qui aurait pu la lui donner et que, qui plus est, elle en avait eu le droit à son époque. McGonagall avait donc fini par céder, signant elle-même l'autorisation et Hermione avait pu faire des projets pour y rejoindre les Maraudeurs. C'était sans doute la seule et unique fois de mémoire de sorcier que le Professeur McGonagall avait ainsi contourné le règlement pour un élève.

En attendant, elle consacrait chaque temps libre à réviser, voûtée sur ses notes, jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince ne l'informe qu'il était temps de partir.

Hermione commençait à en vouloir furieusement au Destin, qui lui avait joué plus d'un mauvais tour ces deux dernières semaines. Et alors que son deuxième vendredi à cette époque touchait à sa fin, elle en avait réellement plus qu'assez. Elle était loin d'être la seule élève à utiliser la bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas non plus la seule élève à s'installer dans cette section de la bibliothèque pour travailler pas plus qu'elle n'était la seule élève à se rendre à s'y rendre après diner.

Pourquoi dans ce cas, Snape était-il toujours assis à l'une des chaises situées à portée de sa vue. Il semblait étudier, peut-être était-ce véritablement le cas, mais Hermione avait la désagréable impression d'être telle une souris à la merci d'un rapace. Elle s'attendait toujours à le voir tenter de prendre sa revanche et tant qu'il n'avait rien essayé, elle restait sur ses gardes. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot de toute la semaine. Pas même en Arithmancie, quoiqu'Hermione ait fait de son mieux pour lui apparaître indifférente même s'il était difficile de ne pas surveiller quelqu'un de qui vous attendiez une attaque, d'autant plus quand cette personne vous lançait fréquemment des regards sombres.

Se penchant à nouveau sur sa lecture, elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ne vienne lui faire de l'ombre. Elle leva les yeux. Snape la dominait de toute sa hauteur, ce qu'Hermione trouvait à la fois effrayant et ennuyant et ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que Snape ne brise le silence.

« Est-ce que tu comptes rendre un seul de ses livres avant le début de examens ? » demanda-t-il froidement en désignant les livres qu'Hermione avait empilé au coin de sa table.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma presque immédiatement, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle avait été sur ses gardes toute la semaine, pensant qu'il attendait une opportunité de la prendre au piège quand tout ce qu'il voulait en réalité était ses livres ?

Elle retrouva sa voix un moment plus tard.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. » répondit-elle honnêtement. « Duquel tu as besoin ? »

« _Manuel Avancé de Métamorphose des Métaux Transitifs_. » dit-il en regardant le livre en question. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu l'as emprunté pour commencer. Ca ne fait pas partie de ton programme. »

« Il est bien plus avancé sur les théories expliquant pourquoi certains objets sont relativement plus facile à métamorphoser que n'importe lequel des livres proposés aux cinquièmes années. » répondit Hermione, prenant le livre dans sa pile pour le feuilleter. Elle cessa de tourner les pages pour le regarder, méfiante. « J'en ai besoin. »

Il était étrange de voir à quel point le Snape adolescent et le Snape adulte semblaient similaires malgré les presque vingt années qui les séparaient. Ses narines se dilatèrent subtilement, signe de la colère qui le gagnait et Hermione reconnu sa façon de se pincer ses lèvres comme un présage supplémentaire de problèmes à venir.

« Pourquoi _toi_, en as-tu besoin ? » insista Hermione en refermant le livre. « McGonagall a du vous dire tout ce dont vous aviez besoin en cours. Tu n'as pas tes notes ? »

Snape se raidit visiblement et lui lança un regard mauvais, qu'Hermione ne pensait pas mériter. Elle le lui fit savoir. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! »

« Ton _ami_, » fit Snape, méprisant, « a semble-t-il jugé bon de me voler mes notes de Métamorphoses de la semaine dernière et je n'ai trouvé personne qui accepterait de me laisser copier les siennes gratuitement. »

« Sirius ? » demanda Hermione, un nœud au ventre alors qu'elle imaginait ce qui avait dû arriver aux notes de Snape un voyage sans retour dans la cheminée de la Salle Commune lors d'un mardi soir morose étant le plus probable.

« Du premier coup. »

Hermione posa les yeux sur le livre entre ses mains. « Laisse-moi jusqu'à demain pour voir si je peux me procurer les notes dont tu as besoin. Sinon, il faudra qu'on partage. »

« Et où comptes-tu trouver une copie du dernier cours de Métamorphose Avancé de la semaine dernière ? »

« Je demanderai à l'un des Gryffondors. » répondit Hermione en pensant immédiatement à Lily. « Ils devraient accepter de me le donner. »

« Très bien. » accepta-t-il l'air renfrogné. « Jusque-là, prête-moi le livre pour que je puisse au moins faire mes devoirs. »

« Tu me le rends demain ? » insista Hermione en serrant le livre contre sa poitrine.

Il la fixa un instant puis soupira. « D'accord. »

« Tiens. » Hermione lui tendit le livre. Il sembla surpris, mais le prit. « Et la prochaine fois que tu veux m'emprunter un livre, ne passe pas la semaine à me suivre pour voir si je compte le rendre bientôt. Il y a de fortes chances pour que je ne le fasse pas. »

Il la regarda étrangement avant de jeter un œil à la quantité de notes et de brouillons sur sa table et sans alla avec son butin.

Lorsqu'Hermione se rassit, elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

~o~O~o~

« Le cours de Métamorphose Avancée de la semaine dernière ? » répéta Lily, surprise. « Pourquoi en as-tu donc besoin ? »

« Un ami a égaré les siennes. » répondit vaguement Hermione qui essayait d'enlever l'encre qu'elle avait sur les doigts à l'aide d'un _Récurvite_. Elle leva les yeux vers la Préfète, tachant d'ignorer ses yeux verts, l'exact même vert que ce de Harry… « S'il-te-plaît Lily, j'ai juste besoin d'une copie. »

A son étonnement, Lily se contenta de rire brièvement avant de sortir ses notes de son sac. « D'accord Hermione, si tu insistes. » D'un coup de baguette, une copie apparue et elle la donna à Hermione qui les saisit en lui lançant un sourire de remerciement avant de les glisser dans son sac.

« Au fait, » dit Lily avant qu'Hermione ne s'en aille. « J'ai remarqué que tu trainais souvent avec James et ses amis. »

Hermione hésita. Est-ce que Lily était jalouse ? James prêtait rarement attention à elle, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily. Même un aveugle aurait pu le voir.

Mais Lily souriait. « Je sais que je ne suis pas souvent avec vous, mais est-ce que James parle de moi de temps en temps ? »

Hermione dû se retenir d'éclater de rire. « Lily, tu es tout ce dont James parle. » Voyant l'expression ravie sur le visage de Lily, elle développa. « Quand ce n'est pas le Quidditch, c'est toi, et crois-moi, tu es plus souvent le sujet de ses conversation qu'autre chose. Il craque définitivement pour toi. »

Lily semblait aux anges. « Merci Hermione. » Hermione s'apprêtait à partir quand elle entendu Lily soupirer. « Tu sais, je pourrais accepter de sortir avec lui si seulement il arrêtait de jeter des sorts sur les gens à tout va dans les couloirs. Il est mignon, mais tellement arrogant ! Je ne le comprends pas. » Elle jeta un regard en coin à Hermione. « Je sais que c'est ton ami, mais franchement, tu n'imagines pas à quel point il a la gâchette facile avec sa baguette en main. »

« Je sais. » acquiesça Hermione en hochant la tête, se souvenant comment James et Sirius avaient été prompts à sortir leurs baguettes dans les donjons lorsqu'Hermione et Mary avaient été attaquées. « L'auto-défense est une chose, mais lancer des sorts juste pour s'amuser, c'est… »

« Exactement ! »

Hermione s'en alla finalement. Mais une fois hors de la Salle Commune, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où trouver Snape. Elle commença par vérifier à la Bibliothèque puis descendit à la Grande Salle pour voir s'il était toujours au déjeuner. Ne le trouvant nulle part, elle soupira et partit, résignée, en direction des donjons.

En passant devant la salle de Potions, elle glissa la tête par l'entrebâillement, se disant qu'il y était peut-être, malheureusement non. Elle hésita un instant, se demandant s'il valait mieux aller frapper à l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Serpentard ou passer par leur Directeur de Maison. Elle décida sagement que le mieux serait d'aller trouver Slughorn.

Elle frappa à sa porte. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Slughorn appela « Entrez ! »

Hermione fit un pas à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle prit ensuite un moment pour étudier le bureau de Slughorn. Il s'agissait de la même pièce sur laquelle Snape régnerait un jour mais en bien plus colorée qu'elle ne se la rappelait, l'air presque confortable avec les touches personnelles qu'y avait appliqué le professeur. Hermione vit qu'il appréciait clairement le luxe au vue des murs couverts de tissus violet et argent et des tapis de qualité posés au sol. Hermione songea qu'il avait dû les emporter avec lui en partant à la retraite, à moins que Snape ne les ait simplement jetés. Sur l'étagère qu'Hermione avait vue recouverte de bocaux pleins de créatures conservées au vinaigre la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ce bureau, se trouvaient désormais des photos encadrées. Dans un coin, trônait aussi plusieurs boîtes d'ananas cristallisés.

« Bonjour, Professeur. » dit-elle en posant son sac sur le bureau. « Je me demandais si je pouvais vous demander un service ? »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr… » Slughorn repoussa le devoir qu'il était en train d'évaluer pour lui porter sa pleine attention. « Comment puis-je vous aider Miss Granger ? »

« J'ai un cours pour Severus Snape. » expliqua Hermione en sortant les notes que lui avait données Lily et qu'elle posa sur le bureau de Slughorn. « Je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver et comme il a un de mes livres de bibliothèque en attendant que je lui apporte ceci… Pourriez-vous le lui donner la prochaine fois que vous le verrez et lui dire que je voudrais récupérer mon livre ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit cordialement Slughorn en prenant les notes qu'il survola furtivement. « Ah, c'est là l'écriture de Miss Evans si je ne m'abuse. Severus m'a dit que Sirius Black avait volé son cours, hélas, sans preuves, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour lui. Miss Evans prend d'excellentes notes, je suis certain que Severus ne verra donc pas d'inconvénients à vous rendre votre livre.

Hermione envisagea l'espace d'un instant d'avouer qu'elle avait vu ce qui était arrivé au fameux cours, mais se retint. Snape avait ce dont il avait besoin et faire envoyer Sirius en retenue, quoique mérité, ne ferait sans doute que le convaincre de s'acharner un peu plus contre le Serpentard. Sans mentionner qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement Snape, il n'était qu'un crétin fini selon elle et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de risquer son amitié avec les Maraudeurs pour lui, pas plus qu'elle n'aurait risqué son amitié avec Ron et Harry pour Drago Malefoy.

« Merci, Monsieur. » répondit-elle poliment.

« Dans un autre registre, Miss Granger. » enchaina jovialement Slughorn « Je voulais justement vous demander si vous étiez libre ce soir. Je tiens de temps à autres de petits soupers informels pour mes meilleurs élèves et il y en a un de prévu ce soir à six heures. Je serais réellement ravi si vous y assistiez. »

Hermione cligna les yeux, surprise, mais sourit néanmoins. Rencontrer les meilleurs élèves de Slughorn était une bonne opportunité de se lier d'amitié avec des gens qui partageait le même intérêt qu'elle pour les études. Elle pensait donc que c'était une excellente idée.

Elle avait découvert que Slughorn était un professeur qu'elle pouvait apprendre à apprécier sincèrement. Il était vrai qu'il était Directeur de Serpentard, mais Hermione pensait qu'il était plus Serpentard pour son ambition et son désir d'être bien entouré plutôt que parce qu'il serait une espèce de sadique assoiffé de pouvoir. Il était le genre de personne capable de diriger une communauté tout entière sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Hermione l'avait catalogué comme quelqu'un aimant aider les autres à se hisser dans l'échelle sociale pour en tirer de petit profit en retour.

Les boîtes d'ananas cristallisés sur l'étagère semblaient appuyer cette théorie.

« Avec plaisir, Monsieur. »

« Parfait ! » s'enchanta Slughorn. « Dans ce cas Miss Granger, je vous attendrais avec impatience. » Il tapota les notes que lui avait laissées Hermione. « Et je m'assurerais de donner cela à Severus avec une mention spéciale pour qu'il vous ramène votre livre. »

« Merci, Professeur. » répondit Hermione en souriant joyeusement alors qu'elle récupérait son sac pour partir.

~o~O~o~

Hermione marchait vers Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Mary et des Maraudeurs, bien décidée à acheter quelques fournitures et vêtements. Elle avait demandé à James s'il pouvait lui prêter un peu d'argent, avec la ferme intention de le rembourser en travaillant durant l'été, mais il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'elle pouvait le garder.

« Ecoute, tu as besoin de nouvelles robes. » avait-il dit en jetant un œil à la robe qu'elle était forcée de nettoyer tous les deux jours puisqu'elle n'en avait pas de rechange. Elle était un peu miteuse, à l'image de celles que portait Remus lorsqu'il avait été son professeur. « Et puis aussi de quelques fournitures, non ? Je t'ai entendu dire à Lunard que tu étais presque à cours de plumes. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« A quoi servent les amis, hein ? » avait-il alors demandé en lançant à Hermione un regard qui lui rappela tant Harry. Il lui avait ensuite donné un sac plein de gallions qu'il gardait sous son lit. « Prend-le. »

Elle avait obéit.

Ils arrivaient à Pré-au-Lard. Peter et Mary s'éclipsèrent en s'excusant pour aller chez Mme Pieddodu tandis que James et Sirius se dirigèrent tout droit vers Zonko, disant vaguement à Remus et Hermione de les rejoindre plus tard Aux Trois Balais. Remus proposa donc de l'accompagner et tous deux s'engagèrent dans la rue principale en papotant.

Hermione s'arrêta d'abord chez Gaichiffon, où Remus l'aida à choisir deux nouvelles robes d'école. Il rit lorsqu'Hermione tourbillonna dans l'une d'elles, se complaisant dans le confort de ses nouvelles robes. Elle fit aussi l'acquisition d'un jean et d'un pull-over rouge qu'elle pourrait porter le week-end quand ses robes seraient au lavage. C'était une attitude très moldue, puisque la plupart des élèves de cette époque portaient simplement une autre robe, mais Hermione voulait quelque chose qui lui soit familier. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu de la chance que le magasin propose un rayon pour les nés-moldus. Elle était habituée à ce genre de vêtements le week-end et les habitudes ont la vie dure. Elle acheta aussi quelques sous-vêtements qu'elle fourra au fond de son sac puis ils s'arrêtèrent à Scribenpenne pour prendre du parchemin, de l'encre et des plumes avant de se diriger vers Les Trois Balais.

Hermione se sentait radieuse, le cœur léger. L'air frais et ces quelques heures hors du Château lui faisaient le plus grand bien. Elle était entourée par des gens qui l'avaient acceptée dans un cercle d'amis proches et les vacances d'été approchaient à grands pas, ce qui lui permettrait de prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir à sa place dans ce nouveau monde.

Son enthousiasme semblait contagieux Remus paraissait insouciant et détendu et lorsqu'Hermione lui demanda ce qui le rendait ainsi heureux, il répondit honnêtement, « Toi. » Il l'avait prise au dépourvu et elle ne savait que répondre, voyant l'expression sur son visage, il s'empressa d'ajouter, « Tu étais si malheureuse quand tu es arrivée ici, c'est bon de voir que tu sais sourire. »

Hermione lui offrit un sourire radieux, intérieurement d'accord avec lui. Il était difficile d'oublier sa dépression mais elle ressentait désormais un curieux détachement face à son origine. Même si elle était toujours coincée à cette époque, et la vérité soit dite, le serait sans doute pour un très long moment, elle ne se sentait plus totalement perdue, elle comprenait mieux le nouveau monde étrange qui l'entourait et voir des gens de son futur ne la plongeait plus dans un état de confusion inextricable. Certes, au fond, elle avait toujours un peu le mal du pays, mais la douleur commençait à s'apaiser.

Hermione et Remus rejoignirent les autres Aux Trois Balais. Hermione constata en passant que si Mme Rosemerta était assez jolie à son époque, elle était absolument superbe à celle des Maraudeurs jeune, le regard vif et un visage parfait. Songeant qu'elle ne devait pas avoir bien plus de vingt-cinq ans, Hermione commanda une bièraubeurre et reporta son attention sur la discussion.

« J'ai aperçu Snivellus dans les couloirs aujourd'hui, » dit Sirius entre deux gorgées de Whisky Pur Feu. « J'ai essayé de lui lancer un sort tant qu'il avait le dos tourné, mais ce crétin devait savoir que j'étais là… »

Hermione s'impatienta et reposa brutalement sa bièraubeurre sur la table.

« Pour l'amour de dieu, Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu ne peux pas passer une journée sans essayer de lancer un sort à quelqu'un ? »

« Non. » répondit Sirius, faussement désolé.

« Snivellus est un cas à part. » dit James qui hocha la tête en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de bièraubeurre.

« A propos de ça, » reprit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai des raisons de croire que l'un de vous deux à volé ses notes de Métamorphose. »

Remus, qui écoutait en silence, tourna un regard accusateur vers ses meilleurs amis. James et Sirius semblèrent immédiatement coupables, et le fait qu'ils essaient de le dissimuler ne le rendait que plus évident. Sirius se ressaisit le premier.

« Et tu comptes nous dénoncer à McGonagall ? »

« Non. » répondit Hermione en faisant tourner sa bièraubeurre dans sa chope. Pour dire vrai, elle ne voulait pas que ni l'un ni l'autre ne finisse en retenue par sa faute. Ils avaient si peu de temps à vivre devant eux, que l'idée de les forcer à perdre leur temps à copier des lignes dans une salle de classe lui paraissait profondément cruelle. D'ici vingt ans, James et sa femme seraient tous les deux morts depuis bien longtemps, leur fils serait orphelin et Sirius serait coincé dans une maison décrépie, forcé de rester caché jusqu'à ce que le Ministère ait le bon vouloir de l'innocenter. « Mais j'ai dû demander à Lily une copie du cours que vous aviez détruit. »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » s'emporta James. « Avec tout le mal qu'on… »

« Peut-être parce que vous ne devriez pas gâcher le futur de quelqu'un avec vos blagues stupides ? » le provoqua Hermione. « Ou peut-être parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais dû lui céder un de mes livres de bibliothèque. »

« Il aurait pu se le procurer ailleurs. » répliqua Sirius, dégoutté.

« Pas le _Manuel Avancé de Métamorphose des Métaux Transitifs_. » lui répondit sèchement Hermione. « Il n'y en a qu'une seule copie à Poudlard et jusqu'à hier, elle était en ma possession. »

James et Sirius eurent la décence d'avoir au moins l'air vaguement coupable.

« J'apprécierais si vous arrêtiez de le persécuter, comme ça il ne viendrait plus me voir moi ensuite en sachant que je suis amie avec vous. » dit Hermione en buvant un peu de bièraubeurre. « Essayez au moins de plus détruire ses affaires de cours. »

« Attends une seconde, » fit alors James en reposant sa chope. « Où as-tu dit avoir trouvé une copie du dernier cours de Métamorphose Avancé ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard perçant. « Je l'ai eu par Lily. »

James ouvrir la bouche, horrifié. « Non ! »

« Et c'est pour ça, » répondit Hermione en s'appuyant contre le dos de sa chaise, « qu'il serait à ton avantage de ne plus détruire ses cours. »

« Non, non, » fit James en enlevant ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux du plat de la main. « Tu ne comprends pas. »

L'expression de Sirius se mua en profond dégoût. « Snivellus et Lily étaient amis avant même de monter dans le train. Ils étaient meilleurs amis jusqu'à l'an dernier, mais elle a fini par réaliser que ce n'était qu'un enfoiré. »

Hermione se figea au milieu de sa gorgée. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce que lui disait Sirius. Le Professeur Snape avait été le meilleur ami de Lily Evans ? L'idée même était totalement irréaliste. Elle tentait de se le figurer, allant même jusqu'à imaginer la réaction de Harry si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça. Les images qui se formaient dans son esprit étaient tellement ridicule qu'elle renifla et renversa son verre sur elle. Toussant, elle sortit sa baguette pour nettoyer ses bêtises et repoussa sa boisson.

« Tu rigoles. »

« Si seulement. » répondit James en jetant un regard accusateur à sa bièraubeurre comme si elle était en quelque sorte responsable de son malheur. « Il l'appréciait même un peu trop »

« Il l'apprécie toujours, mon pote. » appuya Sirius. « Il est même carrément amoureux d'elle, ce connard cireux. »

Hermione les regardait, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Ca expliquait tout. Pas étonnant que le père et le parrain de Harry détestaient tellement Snape s'il avait été si proche de Lily. C'était une fille belle et pleine de vie, il était parfaitement compréhensible qu'un garçon comme James eut été jaloux et, bien entendu, Sirius était juste derrière lui pour le soutenir. Etant donné ce qu'elle savait de James -hormis le fait qu'il était trop bon envers ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses amis, il pouvait être une vraie brute- cela expliquait pourquoi Snape les haïssait tant, et par la même haïssait Harry. Pourtant, cette idée restait absurde. Elle ne pouvait imaginer Lily, la forte, douce et attentionnée Lily, se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un d'aussi désobligeant et infect que Snape. Tout cela paraissait vraiment trop étrange.

_Sainte mère de dieu_, songea Hermione qui essayait toujours d'intégrer ce que ses amis venaient de lui dire. _Dans quoi ai-je mis les pieds ?_

Si ce qu'ils disaient était vrai, cela donnait à Hermione une toute autre perspective concernant Snape. Cela lui faisait aussi ressentir un soupçon de pitié et de compassion à son égard. Si elle ne se trompait pas, si James n'avait pas été intéressé par Lily, il aurait pu passer ses années à Poudlard en n'étant que rarement la cible des Maraudeurs plutôt que d'avoir à affronter leur quasi-perpétuelle envie de le voir souffrir.

Elle comprenait aussi mieux les motivations de James, même si ça ne faisait que renforcer la colère qu'elle ressentait déjà à son égard. Elle était plus reconnaissante envers James et Sirius qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'exprimer pour leur gentillesse et leur accueil, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser qu'à dix-sept ans, ils n'étaient vraiment qu'une paire de petits cons.

Elle inspira profondément, perdre son calme n'aiderait pas. Mais il fallait bien voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

« James, si Lily n'est plus amie avec Snape, en quoi est-ce important désormais ? » releva Hermione en sirotant un peu de ce qu'il restait au fond de son verre. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait être une quelconque menace pour toi si elle ne l'apprécie plus. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » s'emporta James. « Tu peux le voir dans ses yeux, il l'aime toujours. Je hais l'idée qu'il pense à elle de cette façon, qu'il ose… qu'il ose… » il semblait en avoir perdu ses mots.

« James, si je commençais à lancer un sort à chaque fois que je pensais que quelqu'un regarde ma poitrine, je suis presque certaine que tu me dirais de me calmer. » lui fit sèchement remarquer Hermione. « Tu ne peux pas lancer des sorts aux gens parce qu'ils apprécient Lily, même si c'est Snape. »

James se redressa. « S'il ne s'agissait que de moi, je pourrais le supporter, mais Lily… »

« Lily est une fille remarquablement intelligente, douée et sensible. » lui rappela Hermione. « Et elle n'est pas intéressée par Snape, mais par toi James. Mais tant que tu continueras à lancer des sorts aux gens dans les couloirs, elle continuera à te repousser. »

« Et comment tu sais ça ? » exigea de savoir Sirius.

Hermione se tourna pour lui faire face, mais sa réponse était destinée à James. « Elle me l'a dit. » dit-elle simplement.

James soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux, légèrement décontenancé mais Hermione voyait une lueur d'espoir se dessiner dans ses yeux. « Tu penses qu'elle accepterait de sortir avec moi si je lui promettais d'arrêter de lancer des sorts aux gens juste pour le fun ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit honnêtement Hermione en finissant sa bièraubeurre. « Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que les actes en disent souvent bien plus long que les mots. »

* * *

_**NA:** S'il-vous-plaît, laissez vos avis, il n'y a rien de plus agréable que de voir un mail de FFnet en récompense de quelques heures de travail, ceux d'entre vous qui écrivent le savent =)_

_Le chapitre suivant fait plus de 9000 mots en VO, ce qui traduit donnera sans doute pas loin de 10000 mots donc je ne pense pas reposter avant jeudi ou vendredi prochain, ce qui reste assez rapide tout de même ^^"_

_Encore une petite chose avant de vous quitter, l'un d'entre vous à posé une question intéressante... Dans le descriptif de la fiction, j'ai mis 'Romance', une petite idée d'avec qui notre Hermione va échouer ? 10 points pour ceux qui trouvent ! (sans tricher ^^)_

_Merci de votre lecture, à très vite,_

_Nyna. _


	4. Chapitre 4

_**NA:** Me voici avec le chapitre 4, quoiqu'un peu plus tard que prévu, je l'admet. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse, j'ai trouvé un boulot pour l'été ! J'ai donc décidé que plutôt que vous donner une date à laquelle je pense pouvoir poster la suite dans chaque chapitre, je mettrai à jour l'avancée de la traduction au fur et à mesure de mon travail =)_

_Ce chapitre est long et fort en évènements ... j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer si j'ai fait de grosses fautes d'orthographe ou de formulation, je ne me suis relue qu'une seule fois, c'est donc possible. Je les corrigerai immédiatement =)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Ce soir-là, Hermione revêtit ses nouveaux vêtements moldus qu'elle recouvrit de l'une de ses nouvelles robes avant de descendre dans la Salle Commune, où elle récupéra une pince à cheveux qu'elle avait oubliée sur l'une des tables, plus tôt dans la journée. Elle releva ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne lui tombent pas sur le visage et sortit par le trou du portrait.

« On va faire un petit tour, ma chérie ? » demanda la Grosse Dame en se refermant derrière elle. Hermione se tourna pour lui sourire et hocha la tête en guise de réponse. « Dans ce cas, passe une bonne soirée. »

Hermione descendit rapidement les escaliers en direction des donjons, le cœur étonnamment léger. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait attendu ce dîner avec impatience, mais en vérité, elle se sentait réellement détendue depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Et pour la première fois en presqu'un an, elle n'avait pas à se faufiler dans Poudlard sous le regard perçant d'Ombrage à la façon d'un criminelle.

Elle arriva aux donjons, baguette précautionneusement glissée dans sa manche et vérifia à deux reprises qu'il était sûr de s'y engager avant de trottiner jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn qui était ouvert. Depuis qu'elle s'y était rendue quelques heures plus tôt, la pièce avait été magiquement agrandie et pouvait désormais accueillir une table de vingt personnes et trois imposants canapés répartis autour de la cheminée. Slughorn, assis près de la porte, se leva en tapant des mains lorsqu'elle entra.

« Ah, Miss Granger ! Ravi de vous voir parmi nous ! Je vous en prie, » dit-il en désignant la table, « prenez place. »

Hermione parcouru rapidement la table du regard, songeant qu'il y avait décidément beaucoup d'élèves abordant une cravate rouge et or dans le bureau du Directeur de Serpentard. Elle reconnut Lily puis Alice, Frank, James, Sirius et deux autres sixièmes années, Adrian, un garçon qui rappelait à Hermione Colin Crivey du fait de l'habitude qu'il avait de toujours porter un appareil photo autour du cou et Marlène McKinnon, assise près de Sirius.

Son regard tomba ensuite sur Severus Snape, qui s'était installé aussi loin que possible des Gryffondors. A côté de lui, Hermione reconnut immédiatement Avery à la droite de qui était installé un cinquième année aux cheveux secs avec lequel Hermione assistait aux cours de Potions, Arithmancie, Etude des Runes et Métamorphose mais à qui elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole. Il lui paraissait curieusement familier mais elle n'arrivait à se rappeler qui il était ou d'où est-ce qu'elle le connaissait. Il avait l'étrange habitude de passer sa langue sur le coin de ses lèvres et c'était suffisant, combiné avec son attitude insupportable et prétentieuse en classe, pour qu'Hermione cherche à l'éviter. Entre ce dernier et Avery, était assis un garçon séduisant qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement pour avoir vu son portrait à Square Grimmauld, sur l'arbre généalogique des Black. C'était Regulus, le frère cadet de Sirius.

Il y avait bien sûr d'autres élèves Dirk Cresswell, un cinquième année de Serdaigle plutôt amical avec qui Hermione assistait aux cours de Sortilèges et de Biologie, Dahlia Flemming, une Poufsouffle qui faisait partie de la Chorale, celle-ci était assise près d'une Serdaigle de septième année qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement comme étant Hestia Jones. Restaient encore cinq élèves dont les visages ne lui étaient familiers que pour les avoir croisé dans les couloirs.

Malgré la présence de membres de toutes les maisons à la même table, celle-ci était particulièrement conviviale et les discussions allaient bon train. Du côté Gryffondors, James et Sirius étaient au cœur de l'attention et les Serdaigles ainsi que les Poufsouffles riaient bruyamment à leurs blagues par-dessus leurs verres. Regulus murmurait quelque chose avec animation au Serpentard aux cheveux secs près de lui et celui-ci recracha presque son jus de citrouille en écoutant ce que le jeune Black lui avait à lui et à lui seulement. Avery quant à lui était appuyé contre le dos de sa chaise et observait l'agitation de la salle, un air suffisant sur le visage.

Snape était le seul à ruminer, renfrogné sur sa chaise. Il ne semblait pas vouloir être là bien qu'Hermione eut été incapable d'en trouver la raison, ce n'était pas comme s'il était obligé d'assister à la soirée. Quoiqu'il en soit, les seules places libres étaient celles de chaque côté des Serpentards, qui s'étaient visiblement donné du mal pour rester à l'écart d'au moins une chaise des autres invités. C'était certainement l'une des dernières soirées de l'année étant donné que les examens étaient si proches et Hermione étant nouvelle, ils ne s'attendaient pas à la voir arriver et n'avaient pas prévu de laisser une chaise supplémentaire entre eux et les indésirables installés à l'autre bout de la table. Etant donné le choix qu'il lui restait, Hermione décida qu'il était mieux de s'installer entre Snape et Hestia Jones plutôt qu'entre le garçon aux cheveux secs et Dirk Cresswell. Elle tira la chaise et s'assit.

L'air renfrogné de Snape ne s'améliora pas à son arrivée, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Il resta appuyé contre sa chaise, les bras croisés avec l'air d'un enfant mécontent forcé de rester à table. Hermione choisit de l'ignorer et se tourna vers Hestia pour se présenter. Toutes deux engagèrent immédiatement la conversation sur les examens à venir et Hermione, se souvenant qu'elle avait fait partie de la garde avancée de Harry, lui demanda ce qu'elle envisageait comme carrière.

« Aurore, pour sûr. » répondit simplement Hestia.

Slughorn prenait part à toutes les conversations, s'insinuant parfois pour poser une question, donner un conseil ou faire allusion à telle ou telle relation qu'il avait avant de se détourner vers une autre discussion. Hermione admirait l'aisance dont il faisait preuve pour garder le fil et réussir à participer à tant de débats en même temps, c'en était presque risible. L'image d'une énorme araignée installée au cœur d'une toile finement tissée, glissant vers chaque mouche, tirant un fil ou deux ici ou là, tel un collectionneur de bijoux qui s'emparait d'une pierre précieuse pour la tailler et la polir avant de passer à la pierre suivante et d'en tirer un produit fini, s'imposa à l'esprit d'Hermione.

La nourriture fit son apparition une dizaine de minutes après l'arrivée d'Hermione et elle se servit avidement en tourte au bœuf et aux rognons. Elle discutait avec Hestia entre deux bouchées et découvrit bien vite que celle-ci était une grande fan de Quidditch et elle fut fermement horrifiée d'apprendre qu'Hermione était incapable de voler et n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour ce sport, Hermione se sentait presque honteuse de l'avouer. Sirius mit fin à la conversation en plaisantant, disant qu'Hermione n'avait pas sa place sur balai parce qu'elle était 'trop ancrée' au sol par ses bouquins.

A son étonnement, son grincheux voisin de table renifla, l'air amusé.

« En parlant de ça, » fit Hermione en se tournant vers lui, « J'attends toujours que tu me rendes mon livre. »

Elle n'avait pas anticipé la réaction que ses mots provoqueraient. Avery, 'Lèche-lèvres' et Regulus tournèrent brusquement leur attention sur leur camarade. James et Sirius ne s'étaient pas arrêtés de rire mais ils ne quittaient pas Snape du regard, leur hostilité mal dissimulée. Hestia semblait curieuse et Lily reposa lentement son verre, son attention allant d'Hermione au Serpentard au nez crochu comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Snape lança un regard noir à ses camarades, leur indiquant silencieusement de lui foutre la paix alors qu'il se penchait vers son sac. Il se releva un instant plus tard, le livre serré dans ses mains et le tendit à Hermione.

Hermione ne prit pas le temps de vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas endommagé ou ensorcelé pour l'attaquer plus tard. Elle le remercia brièvement avant de glisser le livre sous sa chaise. Slughorn qui avait perçu un relâchement dans le rythme de la conversation, réagit immédiatement.

« Métamorphose avancée, Miss Granger ? » s'enquit-il jovialement.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire en retournant à son assiette, reconnaissante de son intervention et de son intérêt. « La Métamorphose était l'un de mes sujets préférés là d'où je viens. » dit-elle en se rappelant des notes excellentes qu'elle avait dans la classe de McGonagall. Ses notes étaient tout aussi bonnes ici, mais à son époque, sa bonne relation avec sa Directrice de Maison et le temps supplémentaire qu'elle passait à poser des questions et analyser en profondeur le sujet en avait fait l'un de ses cours préférés. Se vantant légèrement, elle ajouta, « j'étais la meilleure de ma classe. »

« Vous devriez envisager d'aller demander à Albus ou Minerva quelques conseils de lecture. » suggéra Slughorn en frottant sa joue pensivement. « Le Directeur enseignait la Métamorphose, savez-vous ? C'était à une époque où sa barbe était encore rouge et où j'avais un peu plus de cheveux sur la tête » ajouta-t-il en agitant son doigt pour accentuer ses propos. Plusieurs élèves, Hermione y comprit, rirent franchement à cela. « Avez-vous déjà fait des expérimentations avec la Métamorphose, Miss Granger ? »

« Un peu » reconnut Hermione, s'enthousiasmant du tour que prenait la discussion. Maintenant qu'ils parlaient à nouveau de cours, l'intérêt des autres élèves s'était envolé et les conversations reprenaient de plus belle. « Ceci-dit, je préfère plutôt travailler avec les sortilèges... J'ai fait quelques expériences avec des objets soumis au sortilège Protéiforme. »

« Tu maîtrise le Protéiforme ? » s'exclama Hestia, visiblement impressionnée. « C'est du niveau des ASPICs ! »

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, Snape, qui avait silencieux toute la soirée, demanda d'un air sombre : « A quoi te servaient-ils ? »

« A communiquer. » répondit vivement Hermione en finissant sa part de tourte. Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à le lui dire. Il ne s'en souviendrait sans doute pas ou bien ne ferait pas le lien entre l'Armée de Dumbledore et un groupe d'élève se baladant avec des Gallions trafiqués. Et après ce qu'il lui avait dit en retenue, attaquant sa sincérité et sa dévotion aux devoirs en question, elle n'avait pas le moindre problème à lui jeter ça au visage. « J'ai ensorcelé des pièces pour qu'elles changent toutes en même temps si quelqu'un modifiait l'une d'entre elles. C'était plus facile pour organiser nos rencontres. » Voyant le regard interrogateur qu'il lui portait, elle ajouta « C'était pour un club. Nous avions des emplois du temps si différents que c'était la façon la plus simple de tous nous arranger. »

« Ca aurait demandé bien plus qu'un sortilège Protéiforme » intervint alors Lily en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux. « Il aurait fallu que tu le modifies pour que chaque pièce puisse être utilisée afin de changer les autres. »

« C'était la partie épineuse » reconnut Hermione.

« Je n'y crois pas un instant. » marmonna Snape.

« Moi si » s'exclama un Slughorn enthousiaste en la regardant, l'air appréciatif. « Le Professeur Flitwick m'a dit que vous étiez déjà plus que compétente dans l'exécution du sortilège de remplissage alors qu'ils n'est pas enseigné avant votre sixième année ! »

Snape se tourna pour regarder Hermione avec ce qui semblait être une sincère curiosité bien qu'il soit toujours aussi morose et silencieux. « Tu connaissais aussi l'Aguamenti quand nous étions en retenue » dit-il en glissant un regard en direction de Slughorn. « Ce n'est pas enseigné avant la sixième année non plus. »

« Et voilà, vous avez compris ! » s'exclama Slughorn en leur adressant un sourire rayonnant avant de se resservir une large portion de boudin noir.

Hermione semblait particulièrement fière d'elle désormais et se resservit en tourte. Se rappelant du moment où elle l'avait giflé en retenue, elle décida de tenter à nouveau d'enterrer la hache de guerre. « Cependant, tu es bien meilleur que moi en Potions. » Il la regarda en haussant un seul de ses sourcils. Hermione, l'espace d'un instant, cru reconnaître son futur-lui et développa, « Tu es très intuitif sur ce qu'il est possible de faire ou non. »

« Il l'est en effet, Miss Granger » dit joyeusement Slughorn en s'appuyant contre le dos de sa chaise. « Imaginez que la première fois où je lui ai demandé de me préparer une Goutte du Mort-Vivant, il a fait un travail absolument parfait. Il n'y avait pas un seul reflet de couleur alors que les instructions du livre y mènent forcément. De toutes mes années en tant que professeur, je n'ai jamais vu un seul autre élève avec une telle affinité pour les potions. »

Snape semblait désormais mal à l'aise mais ne contredit pas ces propos.

« Quant à vous, Miss Evans… » L'air de rien, Slughorn était passé d'Hermione à Snape puis à Lily. Hermione se tourna vers Hestia puis Snape qui la fixaient tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

Hestia faisait de son mieux pour cacher qu'elle ricanait mais échouait lamentablement. « Tu as eu une retenue ? Tu n'es même pas élève ici depuis deux semaines ! »

« En fait, j'ai été mise en retenue après deux jours de cours. » avoua Hermione en souriant honteusement.

« Ca doit être un record… en fait non » se corrigea-t-elle en y repensant. « Je crois bien que James et Sirius ici présents t'ont battue à ce jeu-là. Ils ont été mis en retenue durant tout un mois après le Festin de Bienvenue durant leur troisième année. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? » demanda Hermione, horrifiée. Dans son dos, Snape fit un léger sourire en coin.

« Ils ont soudoyé Peeves pour qu'il sème la pagaille dans les cuisines » expliqua Hestia avec un sourire entendu. « D'après Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, ça ressemblait à un vrai bain de soupe et les Elfes de Maison n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes depuis. »

« Tu n'y étais pas ? »

« J'étais à l'Infirmerie » dit-elle « J'avais été projetée hors de notre calèche. Je n'ai rien vu venir. » Elle semblait réellement déçue. « J'ai loupé le spectacle. »

Hermione secoua la tête, incrédule, se rappelant que la même chose s'était produite durant sa quatrième année.

_'Oh, rien d'inhabituel', avait dit Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête en haussant les épaules, 'Il a semé la pagaille sur son passage, éparpillé poêles et casseroles dans tous les coins, transformé le sol en bain de soupe et terrorisé les Elfes de Maisons…'_

Hermione se demanda un instant si Peeves n'avait pas pour habitude de suivre les suggestions des farceurs les plus inventifs de Poudlard. Le fantôme de Gryffondor avait paru si nonchalant, ça semblait évident.

Hermione n'était bien entendu jamais allée à l'un des dîners de Slughorn et n'avait donc pas la moindre idée de leur déroulement habituel. Une heure après qu'ils aient commencé à manger, alors que tous reposaient contre le dos de sa chaise, l'estomac plein, la nourriture disparut subitement tout le monde commença à se lever. Slughorn s'installa au plus près du feu, dans l'un des confortables fauteuils qui s'y trouvaient et Hermione, voyant les autres élèves s'installer confortablement dans les canapés, se leva à son tour. Certains restaient debout mais à proximité des canapés ou négligemment appuyés contre le mur. Il fallait dire que les places étaient rapidement prises. Hermione échoua sur l'un des accoudoirs.

De nouveaux sujets de conversation furent amenés. Slughorn était dans son élément, assis sur son trône de velours mauve.

Snape était parmi ceux qui étaient restés debout, près de la cheminée. Il paraissait à la fois effacé et mis en relief par la lumière de la cheminée et Hermione trouvait cela intriguant. Il dominait tout le monde, étant facilement le plus grand de l'assemblée, et, avec ses mains fourrées dans les poches, il avait vraiment l'air menaçant. Il se tenait aussi loin que possible des Gryffondors mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous installés en demi- cercle, Hermione pouvait l'observer librement afin de déterminer si ce que James et Sirius lui avaient dit était vrai.

Elle fut choquée de constater que ce qu'elle voyait confirmait leurs dires. Snape avait les yeux rivés sur Lily qui était assise au bord du canapé le plus proche de Slughorn, avec qui elle débâtait de façon animée du dernier devoir de Potions qu'il leur avait donné. James avait réussi à obtenir la place juste à côté d'elle et quoique celle-ci se retourna parfois pour débattre d'un point que son intelligent voisin à lunettes introduisait, il était plus qu'évident que Lily faisait tout son possible pour ne surtout pas poser les yeux où que ce soit près du Serpentard au nez crochu. Elle l'évitait. Snape au contraire, ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Hermione avait l'impression de s'être trouvée propulsée au Pays des Merveilles, où on lui aurait dit qu'elle se trouvait en fait dans le monde réel et que tout le reste n'était que pur fantasme… et d'apprendre que c'était effectivement la vérité. L'attention de Snape de dévia pas de Lily qui quant à elle faisait de son mieux pour faire comme s'il n'était pas là, bien qu'Hermione sache qu'elle en était pleinement consciente.

Plus elle observait, plus elle était convaincue que James et Sirius lui avait dit la vérité.

La soirée avançait et l'assemblée s'était divisée en petits groupes pour parler en privé et Hermione se surprit à faire quelque chose qui s'apparentait à vouloir chatouiller un dragon endormi elle se dirigea vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de table. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du tabouret ottoman placé devant la cheminée, si elle devait se mettre dans une situation désagréable, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas, au moins, s'installer confortablement.

Son regard oscilla de Lily à elle puis à nouveau sur Lily avant de détourner le regard à contrecœur pour poser les yeux sur Hermione.

« Tu as eu les notes dont tu avais besoin ? » C'était une façon bien pitoyable d'engager une conversation selon Hermione, mais elle le fit néanmoins.

Il renifla dédaigneusement. « De toute évidence. » Il marqua une pause avant de tourner le regard pour fixer le feu, puis Lily, avant de murmurer « Merci. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers son ancien et futur professeur de Potions, essayant de comprendre le mystère qu'il représentait. En tant qu'enseignant, elle n'avait vu en lui qu'une figure d'autorité et plus récemment, un fidèle membre de l'Ordre. Cependant, l'image qu'elle avait de lui était si froide et si distante que ce n'était qu'en le voyant, ici et maintenant, qu'elle comprenait finalement certaines choses sur lui qui avaient été jusqu'alors aussi insondables qu'une énigme. En fait, ce n'était pas sans rappeler l'énigme qu'il avait créée pour garder l'accès à la pierre philosophale lors de sa première année quoiqu'à première vue déconcertante et frustrante aux yeux de Harry, elle s'était éclaircie quand Hermione avait pris le temps d'essayer de la comprendre et la résoudre.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il la coupa.

« Tu portes des vêtements Moldus. »

C'était un tel changement de sujet qu'il déconcerta un instant Hermione, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. « Oui. »

Il la détailla un instant du regard, ses lèvres formant un rictus méprisant avant d'ajouter « Tu es une Née-Moldue. »

Hermione leva le menton pour lui faire face directement. « Et tu en es venu à cette brillante conclusion en te basant sur le fait que je porte un jean et un pull sous ma robe ?

Elle n'était pas si offensée que ça, pas vraiment. Comparé à combien il avait été changeant et mesquin lorsqu'il avait été son professeur, c'en était presque plat.

« Pour quelle autre raison porterais-tu des vêtements Moldus ? »

« Peut-être que j'ai été élevée dans un milieu majoritairement Moldu, » dit Hermione avec désinvolture. « Peut-être que je trouve simplement que les vêtements Moldus sont plus confortables… question de goût. Ou peut-être que tu as raison et que je suis Née-Moldue, je ne vois pas la différence. » ajouta Hermione en le regardant franchement. « Mes qualités de sorcière dépendent de mon propre effort, pas de mon héritage. »

Snape la regardait désormais de haut, l'air satisfait, un rictus vindicatif sur le visage.

« Oui » dit-il sournoisement. « Définitivement une Née-Moldue selon moi. »

~o~O~o~

Hermione mâchonnait le bout de sa plume, jetant un regard au tableau de temps à autre à autre avant de se replonger dans le devoir évalué que leur avait soumis le Professeur Flitwick. Elle était déjà familière avec le Sortilège d'Allégresse. Elle, comme tous les autres, l'avait appris lors de sa troisième année. Elle soupira et commença à écrire la réponse à la question qui portait sur les mouvements de baguette qui lui était associés.

Elle était revenue de la soirée de Slughorn à la fois revigorée et intriguée, mais aussi fortement perturbée.

Elle avait toujours jugé les gens. Elle avait jugé Harry et Ron comme étant des amis dignes de confiance dont les seuls torts étaient l'imprudence, l'emportement et l'insouciance typique des garçons. Elle avait jugé le Professeur Lupin suffisamment digne de confiance pour que, durant sa troisième année, elle garde son secret bien qu'elle ait craint durant un long et insoutenable moment, cette fameuse nuit dans la cabane hurlante, avoir fait une erreur.

Des erreurs, elle en avait fait. Elle s'était trompée au sujet de Lockart, qui était dès lors devenu aux yeux d'Hermione, le premier exemple du fait que l'on ne doit jamais se fier aux apparences, aussi belles soient-elles parce qu'elles vous font souvent oublier de regarder ce qu'elles dissimulent. Elle s'était aussi trompée au sujet de Maugrey durant sa quatrième année, elle lui avait fait confiance, elle ne s'était jamais méfiée. Dumbledore s'était lui aussi laissé abuser et parce qu'Hermione n'avait pas pensé à se montrer suspicieuse, elle avait reproduit son erreur.

Quant au Professeur Snape, elle l'avait constamment gardé à l'œil durant toutes ses années d'études. Il était incroyablement malveillant et pourtant, il s'était montré sous un tout autre jour à plus d'une occasion lorsqu'il avait fallu secourir Harry ou, dans certains cas, d'autres élèves. L'incident du balai durant leur première année, lorsqu'elle avait pensé que Snape cherchait à ensorceler Harry plutôt que de le sauver, s'imposa alors à elle. Durant leur deuxième année, Snape avait été celui à préparer le Filtre Régénérant à la Mandragore pour les élèves pétrifiés, elle y comprit. Pendant sa troisième année, il s'était délibérément interposé entre eux et un homme qu'il pensait être un meurtrier accompagné d'un loup-garou hors de contrôle et lors de leur quatrième année, Snape s'était précipité avec Dumbledore et McGonagall au secours de Harry qui avait été à un doigt de se voir assassiner par l'imposteur-Maugrey. Il avait alors fourni le Véritaserum et dévoilé sa Marque des Ténèbres dans l'espoir de convaincre le Ministre, qui refusait obstinément de croire au retour de Voldemort.

Toutes ces choses avaient permis de renforcer en elle l'idée que Snape, qui n'avait que la confiance de Dumbledore à son avantage, était digne de confiance. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'il travaillait pour l'Ordre et elle savait désormais pourquoi il avait accepté de rejoindre Dumbledore. Pour Lily. Son affection pour Lily et son inévitable décès lui donnerait plus de raisons que nécessaire pour œuvrer aux côtés de ceux qui tentaient de détruire son assassin plutôt que de servir le fou qui l'avait tuée. Il y avait sans doute plus à cette histoire qu'elle n'en savait désormais, mais elle avait rassemblé suffisamment d'éléments pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

Mais à cette époque, samedi soir dernier, elle avait rencontré un garçon de dix-sept ans qui n'avait pas de telles motivations. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était poussé que par son propre intérêt et cette idée l'effrayait autant qu'elle aiguisait sa curiosité.

Elle tournait ses réflexions dans son esprit, essayant de lier les indices qu'elle avait en mains. Elle avait eu l'intention de rester aussi loin que possible de lui, mais découvrait finalement qu'elle ne le voulait pas vraiment. C'était un con désobligeant, caustique et capricieux, mais il était aussi incroyablement intelligent et rusé. Hermione était à la fois captivée par cette première facette de sa personnalité et prudente quant à la seconde et dans cette époque où elle était son égale, elle se débattait pour le comprendre.

Mais il demeurait un _vrai_ con !

La cloche sonna et elle ramassa ses affaires pour se rendre en Arithmancie. Elle croisa plusieurs personnes sur le chemin, des élèves qui lui étaient désormais familiers. Dirk Cressweel la salua d'un geste de la main juste avant de s'engager dans un autre couloir, devant aller en Etude des Moldus. Hestia Jones l'accompagna sur une partie du chemin et elles discutèrent avec animation jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive emprunter un autre escalier pour rejoindre la classe de Défense.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva en Arithmancie, elle vit que les bureaux avaient été repoussés dans un coin de la classe, empilés les uns sur les autres. Le Professeur Vector se tenait quant à elle entre les deux tableaux qu'elle utilisait pour faire ses deux classes simultanément, les bras croisés.

Elle attendit que tout le monde soit arrivé, tandis que ceux qui étaient déjà là tournaient dans la salle ou s'installaient contre un mur, puis commença.

« Nous allons faire quelques exercices en commun pour réviser en vue des examens, aujourd'hui. » leur dit-elle énergiquement, s'assurant d'avoir leur attention. « Trouvez votre voisin habituel et mettez-vous ensemble. » Tout le monde s'empressa d'obéir. Hermione trouva Snape et, ignorant le regard mauvais qu'il lui lança, le rejoignit. « Je vais écrire les problèmes au tableau. Chaque élève de l'équipe qui les aura tous achevés en premier, correctement bien entendu… » dit-elle en laissant tomber son regard sur deux élèves dont Hermione se souvenait avoir entendu qu'ils avaient gribouillé n'importe quoi avant de rendre leur dernier devoir. Ceux-ci ricanèrent. « … repartira avec cinquante points pour sa Maison. »

Hermione et Snape se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur Vector.

« Asseyez-vous par terre, à l'écart des autres, et sortez un parchemin vierge. » Il y eut alors des bruits de froissement et de frottement tandis que chacun s'asseyait en sortant un bout de parchemin pour travailler. Hermione sortit son livre d'Arithmancie pour l'utiliser comme support et s'empara de sa plume, prête à commencer. Vector tapa sur le tableau et dix problèmes s'y inscrivirent d'eux même. « Allez-y. »

« Ok, alors écoute, » fit Hermione en recopiant le premier problème, qui demandait d'identifier la valeur numérique magique d'une fibre de cœur de dragon et d'expliquer comment cela pouvait être utilisé pour prévoir son efficacité en tant que conducteur magique lorsqu'on le combinait à d'autres éléments. « On sait que la fibre de cœur de dragon a une valeur comprise entre trois et quatre, selon si elle est de plus ou moins bonne qualité. C'est ce qui en fait le cœur le plus commun pour les baguettes, donc si… »

« J'ai déjà trouvé. » la coupa net Snape en notant sa réponse sur son propre parchemin. « Si tu as un élément équivalent à un nombre, qui une fois ajouté, donne une valeur totale de sept, tu dois trouver une fibre de cœur de dragon dont la valeur complète celle de l'autre élément, du bois par exemple. »

« Oui, c'est ça… »

Ils continuèrent avec les problèmes suivants de la même façon. Cependant, arrivé à la question cinq, Snape fut incapable de donner une réponse immédiatement. C'était une question portant sur la valeur numérique ajoutée des objets métamorphosés, plus précisément un serpent, et il leur fallu un bon moment pour réaliser une représentation graphique du problème et de sa possible combinaison. Lorsqu'ils voulurent appliquer leur résultat au problème, ils se trouvèrent malheureusement avec deux réponses très différentes.

« Ecoute, le problème concerne la valeur ajoutée d'un serpent métamorphosé opposée à celle d'un véritable serpent. » siffla Snape, faisant tout son possible pour garder sa voix basse. « Peu importe la valeur concrète du vrai serpent ! »

« Bien sûr que c'est important ! » siffla à son tour Hermione. « Tu ajoutes la valeur du serpent métamorphosé à la vraie pour obtenir la valeur combinée finale… dans ce cas précis, il s'agit d'une valeur ajoutée donc arithmétiquement, le serpent métamorphosé vaut trois fois moins que le vrai, ce qui explique pourquoi on passe de sept à quatre ! »

« C'est onze, Granger, pas quatre ! Il n'y a aucune valeur négative dans cette équation arithmétique ! »

« Et moi je te dis que tu as tort ! »

Snape perdit patience, ou tout du moins la faible maîtrise qu'il avait et frappa du plat de la main sur le parchemin d'Hermione. « Tu n'es qu'une insupportable je-sais-tout ! »

« Et toi tu n'es qu'un con têtu et incompréhensible ! » cria-t-elle en se redressant. « Je te dis que je sais que j'ai raison et je refuse d'avoir faux parce que tu n'es qu'un enfoiré obstiné ! »

« Si on continue à se disputer là-dessus on va être à court de temps, espèce d'idiote … »

« Je vois difficilement comment je peux être qualifiée d'idiote lorsque tu es celui qui a presque confondu les valeurs de l'érable et du bouleau dans le dernier problème. »

Le visage de Snape vira au violet sous le coup de la colère. Hermione quant à elle avait les cheveux qui commençaient à friser alors que sa frustration augmentait. Ils étaient presque nez à nez désormais et il était difficile de savoir qui attaquerait le premier. Ils étaient tous deux si fermement déterminés à avoir raison que les mots seuls ne seraient pas suffisant pour permettre à l'un d'entre eux de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Hermione fut la première à abandonner. Serrant les dents, elle reprit aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait. « Snape, un serpent métamorphosé a la valeur originale de sept diminuée de trois… et quand tu l'ajoutes à la valeur de base, qui est donc sept… » elle s'arrêta subitement « Et merde. »

Snape la fixait, partagé entre l'incompréhension et une colère bouillonnante. Elle reprit. « On avait tort tous les deux. Je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux. La nouvelle valeur du serpent serait quatre et quand tu soustraies quatre du sept de base… j'ai confondu. C'est trois, pas quatre. Ce qui fait un total de dix. »

Il recula, porta les yeux sur l'équation, puis sur elle avant de d'écrire le bon nombre sur le parchemin qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs réponses.

Elle commença soudain à rire, semblant presque hystérique et elle fut surprise que la classe ne s'arrête pas de travailler pour la dévisager. Voyant le regard que lui lançait son partenaire, elle articula « C'est trop idiot. On a presque eu faux à cause d'une petite erreur de soustraction et on était tous les deux tellement convaincus d'être dans le vrai. »

Snape écrivit le problème suivant et commença à aligner les valeurs nécessaires. « Si j'ai appris quoique ce soit de tout ça, c'est que tu es une insupportable je-sais-tout. »

« Soit en reconnaissant. » répliqua hargneusement Hermione en lisant les chiffres qu'il avait écrits pour les revérifier. « Au moins la moitié de ce qui fait de moi une insupportable je-sais-tout me rend utile. Être un enfoiré obstiné, au contraire… »

« Granger, il t'arrive parfois de la fermer ? » Snape nota la réponse et passa à la dernière question.

« Est-ce qu'il t'arrive parfois de te laver les cheveux ? » contrecarra Hermione en lançant un regard en direction de ses sombres mèches graisseuses.

Snape leva furieusement les yeux vers elle. « Oui, quoique cela ne te concerne en aucune façon. » Pour tenter de la distraire, il tourna le parchemin dans sa direction et le colla juste sous son nez. « Est-ce que ces résultats te semblent corrects ou souhaites-tu faire une critique constructive les concernant ? »

Hermione parcouru brièvement les nombres du regard. « Les animaux albinos on toujours une valeur négative. Le porc-épic devrait être un dix négatif… »

« … donc si tu venais à utiliser une aiguille de porc-épic albinos plutôt que brun dans une Potion contre les furoncles, tu n'aurais plus qu'à courir pour ta vie ou finir sous forme de tâche contre un mur lorsqu'elle finirait par réagir avec les crochets de serpent en poudre. Merci, Granger. » Snape se pencha pour écrire la réponse puis se redressa. « Je crois que nous avons terminé. »

« Attends, il faut que je vérifie… » Hermione se leva pour se saisir du parchemin mais il le mit hors de sa portée.

« Granger, on est quasiment à court de temps… »

« Il est impossible que qui que ce soit ait déjà passé la question huit, laisse-moi juste revérifier ! » Hermione tentait d'attraper le parchemin, mais Snape était bien trop grand.

« Granger, non… Lâche-moi ! »

« Mais si on a laissé passer la moindre faute d'inattention comme on a bien failli le faire avec la question cinq… ! » Hermione avait une main sur son épaule et se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'attraper les réponses. Elle sauta et le faillit l'étrangler en tirant sur sa cravate dans un nouvel effort pour le forcer à se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Tu es complètement folle ! »

« Donne-moi… »

« Assez ! » Hermione et Snape se tournèrent d'un même mouvement alors que le Professeur Vector récupérait leurs réponses des mains de Snape. Celui-ci dû retenir Hermione par l'épaule pour qu'elle ne se jette pas sur leur enseignante. « Miss Granger, ressaisissez-vous ! Mr Snape arrêtez de tourmenter votre partenaire ! Si vous avez fait une erreur, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. » A en juger par l'expression qu'abordait Hermione, il était cependant clair qu'elle était d'un autre avis. Vector examina brièvement le parchemin, le tourna pour contrôler les deux derniers problèmes et le rendit à Snape.

« C'est un excellent travail. Vous avez juste tous deux fait une petite erreur. » leur dit-elle, l'air grave.

« Non ! » gémit Hermione.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Snape en jetant un regard en direction de la Gryffondor, désormais proche l'hystérie.

« Vous avez oublié de mettre votre nom sur votre travail. » Hermione resta bouche bée. Snape lança un regard mauvais au Professeur d'Arithmancie qui lui sourit simplement en retour. « Cinquante points pour Serpentard et Gryffondor. »

Elle retourna à son bureau et Snape reporta à nouveau son attention sur Hermione qui avait l'air sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Il soupira. Se penchant pour ramasser le parchemin qu'ils avaient utilisé pour travailler à la résolution des problèmes, il posa une fois encore les yeux sur Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Respire, Granger. » Hermione obéit et inspira profondément, s'étouffant presque. Exaspéré, il aboya « Et par Merlin, arrête d'hyper-ventiler ! »

~o~O~o~

Durant la dernière semaine qui précédait les examens, Hermione pouvait être à coup sûr trouvée à la bibliothèque. Snape avait élu résidence à sa table et tous les deux s'ignoraient royalement la plupart du temps, à moins qu'ils n'aient besoin de s'emprunter quelque chose. Bien souvent, Hermione usait de flatterie pour qu'il la laisse consulter son livre de Potions, pour recouper une information ou pour qu'il lui explique en ses propres termes les raisons derrière telles quantités ou qualités de potions. En retour, elle l'aidait à comprendre certains points parmi les plus précis et subtiles de Métamorphoses et qui n'étaient pas enseignés en classe. L'Arithmancie était le sujet qui les mettait en compétition constante. Ils échangeaient leurs devoirs et débattaient vivement de leurs réponses. Ils haussaient tellement le ton, que la première fois que cela arriva, Madame Pince dû les rappeler à l'ordre.

La fois suivante, Snape lança un sortilège qui parut faire des merveilles pour empêcher d'autres personnes de les entendre. Lorsqu'il refusa de le lui apprendre, ils finirent par se crier à nouveau dessus jusqu'à ce que Snape lui apprenne bon gré, mal gré, le _Muffliato_ en lui disant qu'en échange elle devrait lui apprendre à jeter un Sortilège Protéiforme. Quand ils quittèrent la bibliothèque ce soir-là, ils étaient tous deux satisfaits de ce qu'ils avaient obtenus et étaient persuadés avoir réalisé une meilleure affaire que l'autre.

Cette semaine-là, Hermione fut attaquée deux fois sur le chemin du cours de Potions. Se rendre en classe nécessitait de passer par les donjons, un territoire indiscutablement Serpentard et étant donnée l'affection que lui montraient les trois autres Maisons, les Serpentards semblaient tenir une aversion toute singulière à son égard. Peut-être aussi était-ce parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était une Née-Moldue qui avait besoin d'être remise à sa juste place. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'elle était une Gryffondor ou peut-être encore parce qu'ils considéraient qu'elle empiétait sur leur territoire en s'associant avec Snape.

La dernière possibilité aurait en effet pu les offusquer tout particulièrement. La tension entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors était à son comble avec l'approche des examens et il était un fait avéré que Severus Snape était visé sans aucune pitié par les Maraudeurs. Il était en effet difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte, à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait quelque part, Hermione avait l'impression de les surprendre à se battre. Ils se battaient dans les couloirs, dans les différentes cours, sur les pelouses qui menaient au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ou encore entre les serres de Botanique. C'était toujours un combat à deux contre un, au plus grand écœurement d'Hermione, et parfois même lorsque Peter passait par là, cela tournait à un trois contre un. Les Maraudeurs le surprenaient le plus souvent lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné et Hermione comprenait désormais pourquoi Snape était parfois absent en Arithmancie. Elle était allée lui rendre visite un après-midi à l'Infirmerie, où elle l'avait découvert, arborant une impressionnante paire de cornes diaboliques, courtoisie de James.

« Vous ne pourriez tout simplement pas faire une trêve tous les trois ? » s'était-elle emportée en tirant rageusement sur ses cheveux.

Snape s'était contenté de la regarder méchamment en croisant les bras contre son torse, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer, associé aux cornes, son air démoniaque.

Le lendemain, ce fut au tour de Sirius de louper son cours de Sortilèges. Il était en effet coincé à l'Infirmerie, sous forme de pingouin, et Madame Pomfresh tâchait de briser l'œuvre de Snape. Hermione avait la sensation que Snape et les Maraudeurs étaient fréquemment patients de Madame Pomfresh qui avait, semblait-il, depuis longtemps perdu la volonté de les sermonner à chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient, victimes d'un nouveau sort qu'elle devrait défaire.

De ce qu'Hermione pouvait voir, ce n'était pas que Snape prenne plaisir à cette guerre contre les Maraudeurs, quoiqu'il n'ait sans doute rien contre l'idée de leur lancer un sort pour se venger, il n'était jamais l'instigateur de leurs affrontements, mais les Maraudeurs ne lui laissaient pas le choix et le cherchaient à la moindre occasion, prenant plaisir à lui faire vivre un enfer. Hermione avait même la sensation que si James et Sirius venaient à se calmer, Snape finirait par simplement prétendre qu'ils n'existaient pas. Il n'avait que faire de leurs querelles et semblait à la limite de la paranoïa à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Les Maraudeurs semblaient ne jamais le laisser aller où que ce soit en paix, sauf s'il était avec Hermione, en guise de faveur à son égard, et cela ne faisait que le pousser à chercher un chemin qu'il pourrait partager avec elle entre les cours.

Lorsqu'Hermione s'en plaignit un soir à Lily, alors que celle-ci jouait aux échecs avec Alice, elle n'accorda pas une once de pitié à Snape.

« Ils se font ça les uns aux autres. » dit-elle en détruisant la reine d'Alice. Il y eut des huées et des sifflets de la part des pièces noires tandis que le cavalier blanc de Lily tirait la pièce récalcitrante en dehors du plateau. « James et Sirius ne le laissent jamais tranquille, mais Severus le leur rend coup pour coup. »

Quoiqu'il en soit, les Serpentards n'étaient pas contents de cette situation et le faisaient savoir.

La première fois qu'elle fut attaquée donc, ses deux futurs agresseurs finirent sous forme de canards inconscients sur le sol des donjons. Pour ajouter à leur malheur, ils avaient aussi été colorés en violet éclatant. La seconde fois, trois Serpentards désorientés avaient dû chanceler jusqu'à l'Infirmerie, une citrouille en guise de tête. James et Sirius avaient hurlé de rire à cela, ayant croisé l'œuvre d'Hermione sur le chemin des cours, Peter semblait ravi de cette humiliation et même Remus laissa échapper un large sourire lorsque James et Sirius lui parlèrent de ceux qu'ils appelaient désormais 'Têtes de Citrouilles'.

Au fil du mois, Remus était devenu plus pâle, des cernes s'étaient formés sous ses yeux et il avait les traits tirés. Hermione y reconnut les signes de la pleine lune qui approchait et ne pouvait faire autrement que de regarder, avec pitié et inquiétude. Ce n'était pas les meilleures conditions pour passer des examens et pourtant, il étudiait avec ardeur, de toute sa volonté. Il n'avait pas le choix. Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose, quelque chose pour l'aider et lui faire oublier sa douleur, mais c'était une chose hors de sa portée.

A l'heure des repas, il se contentait de picorer et Hermione essayait de l'encourager à manger.

« Tu dois garder tes forces pour les examens, » lui dit-elle le jeudi. Il la regarda, l'air las et désintéressé. « Je sais que tu travailles dur mais tu ne peux pas tenir l'estomac vide. »

L'état de Remus n'avait pas échappé à Snape et quoiqu'il ne dise rien, Hermione pouvait le voir suivre Remus des yeux, l'air obstinément antipathique.

Hermione passa ses examens, menaçant de craquer à tout instant. Toute la semaine, elle fut une vraie épave. Chaque moment d'éveil qui lui restait était consacré à réviser et s'entraîner. Même Snape, qui restait avec elle tard le soir à la bibliothèque, la quitta un jour en lui disant qu'elle aurait dû être placée à Poufsouffle étant donné les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux et qui lui donnaient l'air d'un blaireau à perruque.

Hermione s'était acharnée sur son bras à l'aide de son planning en guise de représailles. Lorsqu'il était revenu le lendemain matin pour quelques révisions de dernière minute avant son premier examen, il l'avait retrouvée endormie contre la table, utilisant ses bras en guise d'oreiller. Snape n'était pas altruiste en général mais après leur premier examen ce matin-là, il avait attiré Remus à l'écart et après lui avoir assené une remarque bien placée sur l'état évident de manque de sommeil dont il souffrait, il lui avait dit d'un ton méprisant de faire quelque chose au sujet d'Hermione.

« Soit tu recrutes tes petits copains pour la forcer à dormir un peu soit tu la regardes s'autodétruire et commencer à attaquer les gens au hasard de ses humeurs. » avait-il méchamment dit au loup-garou. « Personnellement, ça ne me dérangerait pas de la voir recourir à cette dernière idée, mais il y a toujours le risque qu'elle s'en prenne à moi plutôt qu'à vous et il faut avouer qu'elle est plutôt douée avec une baguette… »

Ce soir-là, James et Sirius forcèrent Hermione à aller se coucher avant dix heures. Elle se débattit, cria et les maudit sur tout le chemin. Ils lui supprimèrent sa baguette et l'amenèrent de force jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, où ils confièrent à Mary et Lily la tâche de s'assurer qu'elle ne veille pas pour réviser.

Hermione était suffisamment énervée pour vouloir les torturer à l'aide du moindre sort de sa connaissance, mais cette envie dura seulement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveilla le lendemain sans avoir l'impression qu'elle allait tomber raide de sommeil à la table du petit-déjeuner et ce, pour la première fois en deux semaines. Malgré tout, par précaution, ils ne lui rendirent sa baguette qu'en quittant hâtivement la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une idée de Snape, elle le coinça à la bibliothèque sur l'heure de déjeuner.

« Moi, je ne recrute pas tes camarades pour te traîner de force jusqu'à un lavabo pour y laver tes cheveux ! » fulmina-t-elle.

« J'aurais aimé voir ça » dit-il avec un sourire satisfait, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde coupable. « Ca devait valoir le coup. »

« Tu n'es qu'un con ! » lâcha-t-elle

« Et toi une insupportable je-sais-tout aux cheveux en pétard » railla-t-il avant d'ajouter d'un ton trainant, « Maintenant que l'on a établi cela, tu vas rester là à fulminer toute l'heure ou tu comptes t'entraîner pour la Métamorphose ? »

Avant même qu'il eut fini de parler, Hermione était déjà plongée dans son livre, ses fiches largement étalées autour d'elle.

~o~O~o~

La seconde semaine d'examens s'en alla comme elle était venue et Hermione fut réellement soulagée lorsqu'elle eut terminé son dernier examen pratique le jeudi matin. Lorsqu'au déjeuner les Maraudeurs lui firent remarquer que ses cheveux avaient désormais l'air d'un mélange contre nature entre Méduse et un nid d'oiseau, elle décida qu'il était temps de partir pour prendre une longue douche et faire la sieste.

Elle dormit tout l'après-midi jusque tard dans la soirée et se réveilla uniquement quand quelqu'un vint la secouer énergiquement bafouillant, « Hermione, Hermione ! »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se trouva plongée dans le regard noisette d'un James Potter à l'air très inquiet.

« Comment est-ce que tu es entré ici ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant rapidement.

« Peu importe ! » dit James précipitamment en la saisissant par le bras pour la tirer hors du lit, il semblait réellement désespéré. Hermione chancela un instant, tombant au sol avant de se ressaisir. « J'ai besoin de toi, tu es la seule qui pourrait le convaincre… »

« Qui ça ? »

« Snape ! » siffla James, paniqué. « Sirius lui a dit comment entrer dans le Saule Cogneur… je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer pour l'instant, mais il y a un loup-garou là-dessous et si Snape y entre… ! »

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer.

« C'était juste une farce, une stupide farce, Sirius m'a juré que ce n'était qu'une farce… ! » James était suppliant mais essayait de garder la voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les camarades de chambre d'Hermione. « S'il-te-plaît Hermione, il faut que tu ailles l'arrêter. S'il parvient à entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante, il sera tué et _je ne peux pas l'en empêcher_ ! »

Hermione s'activait déjà. Elle s'empara de sa baguette, jeta l'une de ses robes sur ses épaules par-dessus sa chemise de nuit sans prendre la peine de l'attacher et se dépêcha d'enfiler ses chaussures.

« James, va trouver le Directeur ! » lui ordonna-t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte, « Je vais rattraper Snape ! »

Elle entendit les pas de James qui la suivait dans les escaliers alors qu'elle se hâtait déjà pour sortir par le trou du portrait, ne s'arrêtant pas même lorsque la Grosse Dame s'exclama, surprise, « Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas à cette heure de la nuit ? »

Elle dévala les escaliers, sa robe s'agitant furieusement derrière elle, et ouvrit brusquement les portes du Grand Hall. Elle sortit vivement dans la cour, illuminée par la pleine lune qui brillait au-dessus d'elle qui se reflétait dans la lumière de la fontaine, et commença à courir en direction du Saule Cogneur.

_S'il-vous-plaît, faites que j'arrive à temps… par pitié, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard… Snape, espèce d'idiot !_

Alors qu'elle avançait, elle aperçut les longues branches du Saule qui s'agitaient telles des massues. Haletante, elle se rendit compte que Snape n'était pas là et qu'étant donné le temps que James avait dû mettre pour aller la trouver et la prévenir, Snape était déjà certainement à l'intérieur…

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le nœud à la base de l'arbre et cria « Stupefix ! »

Un jet de lumière rouge frappa sa cible et l'arbre trembla sous le choc avant de s'immobiliser. Hermione se précipita sous les branches qui bougeaient désormais au gré du vent et sans plus hésiter glissa à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre, vraiment très sombre, mais elle ne prit pas le temps d'allumer sa baguette, se faufilant aussi rapidement que ses mains et ses genoux pouvaient le supporter. Le temps s'envolait, bien qu'elle ne puisse vraiment savoir à quel point, mais après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle vit une légère lueur devant elle, et un peu plus loin, une ouverture vaguement éclairée par la lune.

La lumière s'éloignait lentement, Hermione accéléra. La lumière semblait approcher le bout du tunnel, qui paraissait étrangement calme, mais Hermione savait ce qui y attendait…

Elle ne pourrait pas y arriver à temps. Récupérant sa baguette, coincée entre ses dents pour qu'elle puisse ramper, elle la pointa en direction de la lueur devant elle.

« _Accio Snape_ ! »

Il y eut un cri d'effroi, suivit du son distinct de quelque chose qui frottait violement contre les parois de l'étroit tunnel et une paire de jambes vint frapper les bras d'Hermione, la faisant s'écraser dans une position peu décente sur Snape. Il massa ses tempes, visiblement douloureuse. Sa baguette avait atterrit à plusieurs mètres de là où ils se trouvaient.

« Aïe… qu'est-ce qui c'est… qui est là ? » demanda-t-il en essayant vainement de se retourner.

« Chut ! » siffla Hermione « C'est moi, sombre imbécile ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, Gran… Argh ! »

« Je suis venue sauver ton misérable derrière ! » répliqua hargneusement Hermione en s'emparant de ses cheveux. Il laissa échapper une nouvelle exclamation de douleur alors qu'elle tirait sa tête en arrière « Il y a un loup-garou là-dedans, pauvre con ! Ce tunnel mène droit à la Cabane Hurlante… là où Remus se rend tous les mois pour ses transformations ! »

« Lâche mes cheveux… comment tu sais … Aïe ! »

« Tu poseras des questions plus tard » grogna Hermione. Elle le frappa à l'épaule et lui indiqua sa baguette, toujours illuminée. « Va récupérer ta baguette, et fais attention ! »

Snape ne protesta pas. Il rampa lentement, ses mouvement étant rendus maladroits du fait de l'étroitesse du tunnel, et récupéra sa baguette. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque la lumière à l'extrémité du tunnel disparut soudainement. Il y eut un gémissement, suivit par le son de quelque chose qui grattait contre le sol. Hermione sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors que Snape se retournait et se trouva face à une paire de grands yeux jaunes qui brillaient, se détachant dans l'obscurité, et qui les regardait d'un air menaçant.

Un instant plus tard, Hermione reculait rapidement quand Snape laissa échapper un cri de terreur qui lui hérissa les poils. Il eut soudain un grognement et Hermione constata avec horreur que Remus commençait à creuser furieusement la voie dans leur direction. Il pouvait désormais se tenir, malgré sa taille, à l'endroit où Snape s'était trouvé peu avant et Hermione déglutit difficilement en réalisant que si elle n'était pas intervenue quand elle l'avait fait, il se trouverait à portée du loup… un loup qui l'aurait alors essaiment attrapé tel un chien tirant un lapin de son trou pour le malmener mortellement.

Elle recommença à reculer, filant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour essayer d'échapper aux grognements atroces qui provenaient de l'ouverture un peu plus loin devant eux. Elle pouvait bouger bien plus vite que son camarade étant donnée sa petite taille et elle arriva rapidement à un endroit où elle pouvait pivoter. Elle se démena pour se mettre sur le côté et pointa sa baguette sur le sol.

« _Glisseo_ ! » Le sol devint brusquement lisse sous Snape et elle redirigea sa baguette sur lui. « _Accio_ ! »

Il cria à nouveau d'effroi alors qu'il était tiré le long du tunnel, désormais parfaitement lisse. Hermione recula pour qu'ils n'entrent pas en collision comme quelques instants auparavant. Ils étaient sains et saufs, même s'ils pouvaient toujours voir le loup-garou se démener contre les parois pour tenter de les atteindre. Elle se tourna à nouveau et reprit tant bien que mal son chemin vers la sortie dans le passage exigüe dont elle disposait. Snape l'imita. Elle l'entendait grogner de douleur lorsqu'il se cognait la tête.

« Aller, sortons d'ici. » lui dit fébrilement Hermione en essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur alors que Remus hurlait de rage dans le passage. Les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, et le moindre poil qu'elle avait sur le corps, se hérissèrent. Snape ne dit rien, mais elle l'entendait ramper derrière elle.

La lumière au bout du tunnel, cette fois-ci au pied du Saule Cogneur, apparut enfin. Soulagée, Hermione se glissa par l'ouverture et appuya vivement sur le nœud à la racine de l'arbre pour empêcher qu'il ne les tue à leur sortie. Elle aida Snape à s'extraire du trou en le tirant par les épaules. Elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir protester. Elle croisa un instant son regard et vit qu'il était dilaté par la peur. Il ne dit pas un mot, il resta simplement à genoux dans l'herbe qu'il serrait entre ses poings blanchissants, fixant le sol.

Hermione restait assise, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits, l'arbre commençait à s'agiter dangereusement et elle tira donc sur sa manche pour attirer son attention.

« Aller, viens » dit-elle faiblement en se relevant et l'aidant à en faire de même. « Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici. »

Il ouvrit sa bouche dans l'intention de dire quelque chose mais tout ce qui en sortit fut un gémissement et plutôt que d'essayer de retrouver sa voix, il hocha la tête en réponse. Elle mit son bras sur de ses épaules pour le soutenir et l'aida à avancer en direction du Château. Ils étaient tous deux salement écorchés et couverts de terre et d'herbe.

Ils traversèrent le parc, encore bouleversés, en direction de la fontaine de pierres, où se tenait Dumbledore. En plissant les yeux, elle put voir grâce à la lumière de la lune qui brillait toujours dans le ciel, qu'il était accompagné du Professeur McGonagall, James Potter et Sirius Black. Ils montèrent maladroitement les marches et Hermione aida Snape à se laisser glisser au sol, sur ses genoux.

Elle se relava ensuite et se dirigea à grand pas vers Sirius, qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione l'avait rencontré, abordait un air incertain. Il semblait avoir finalement pris conscience de la gravité de ses actes, quoiqu'un peu trop tard au goût d'Hermione qui le frappa violemment en arrivant près de lui. Il tomba au sol, se tenant le côté du visage.

« Espèce d'idiot ! » hurla-t-elle. James s'empressa d'attraper son bras pour la retenir de frapper à nouveau Sirius, bien qu'il sembla penser que celui-ci méritait son sort. « Espèce de profond, complet et total _idiot_ ! » Sirius la regarda, les yeux emplit de peur face à son allure sauvage et débraillée. « Il aurait pu être tué ! Et tout ça à cause d'une _farce_ incroyablement stupide! »

« Hermione, c'en est assez ! » déclara fermement le Directeur. Il était à côté de Snape, qui semblait inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il regardait le sol, l'air choqué. Dumbledore se baissa et leva précautionneusement le menton de Snape, constatant qu'il avait les pupilles dilatées et plus une seule couleur sur son visage quasi-fantomatique.

« Minerva, emmenez s'il-vous-plaît Miss Granger et Mr Snape à l'Infirmerie » demanda-t-il en se redressant. « Messieurs Potter et Black, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau à la première heure demain matin. En attendant, vous retournerez dans votre Salle Commune. » Il leur jeta un regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes et les deux garçons acquiescèrent vivement. James aida Sirius à se relever et le Professeur McGonagall, qui regardait Hermione et Snape avec une expression proche de l'horreur sur le visage, s'approcha pour aider Hermione à remettre Snape sur ses pieds. Hermione passa à nouveau son bras autour de ses épaules et suivit silencieusement sa Directrice de Maison dans le Château, à quelques pas seulement derrière les Maraudeurs.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous vous soyez ainsi précipitée ! » dit gravement Minerva dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. Elle était pâle et semblait elle aussi, en était de choc. « J'aurais espéré un peu plus de bon sens de votre part ! Vous auriez dû venir me trouver avant toute chose ! »

« Il le fallait. » couina Hermione, la gorge sèche. Sa voix ne semblait plus répondre correctement. « Il était presque trop tard. J'ai envoyé James trouver le Directeur pendant que j'allais à sa poursuite. » Elle leva les yeux vers le Professeur McGonagall, implorante. « Ce n'est pas la faute de Remus, Professeur. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne le renvoyez pas s'il-vous-plaît. »

McGonagall eut l'air surpris mais se ressaisit rapidement. « Bien sûr que non » acquiesça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte du premier étage. Elle ajouta, visiblement secouée « Il ne se souviendra probablement pas de cette nuit. »

Elle entendit Snape marmonner quelque chose à voix basse. Elle tordit le cou pour pouvoir le regarder. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Il déglutit et dit d'une voix rauque « C'est la faute de Black. »

« Oh, non, n'y pense même pas ! » Hermione gronda en rajustant sa prise sur son bras. « Il t'a peut-être tendu la perche, mais tu es celui qui a mordu à l'hameçon ! Et si tu dois remercier quelqu'un d'être encore en vie, c'est James Potter, donc n'essaie pas de le blâmer lui aussi ! »

« Silence tous les deux. » ordonna sévèrement McGonagall alors qu'ils approchaient de l'Infirmerie. Hermione obéit et la Directrice Adjointe frappa à deux reprises avec force contre la porte. « Poppy ! J'ai deux élèves avec moi, ouvrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Madame Pomfresh passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Son regard alla de Minerva à Snape, puis à Hermione. Elle soupira audiblement en voyant comme ils étaient amochés et ouvrit la porte en grand pour les laisser entrer.

« Que faisiez-vous donc debout à une heure pareille de la nuit ? » exigea-t-elle de savoir tandis qu'Hermione laissait tomber Snape au bord du lit le plus proche avant de s'affaler près de lui.

McGonagall la regarda d'un air las.

« C'est une longue histoire, Poppy. »

* * *

_**NA: **Même si je vous ai tous écrit, encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui aiment, suivent et review cette fiction, votre enthousiasme nourrit le mien, ne vous arrêtez pas ! *sourire angélique*_

_A très vite,_

_Nyna_

_PS : Bravo à ceux qui auront deviné que la romance principale serait entre Hermione et Snape ^^ 5 points pour vos maisons respectives !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Alors pour commencer je tiens à vous faire part d'une fanfic' qui me tient à coeur : **La Volonté des Parques**, signée Pixie Sand. (FFnet/ s/8185597/1/La_Volonte_des_Parques). C'est une fanfiction Twilight, univers dont je suis certaine qu'il y a des fans parmi vous. Elle se base sur un léger UA dans lequel Jacob n'est pas revenu voir Bella pour son mariage. Cependant, comme le dit le titre, la volonté des Parques est inébranlable; ce qui doit arriver, arrivera d'une façon ou d'une autre, même si ce n'est pas exactement comme on se l'imagine. Un petit avis serait vraiment apprécié, que vous aimiez ou non :)  
_

_Ensuite, un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont lu, aimé et commenté cette fanfic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Anubis, l'auteure originale, vous fait aussi savoir qu'elle apprécie vos commentaires et qu'elle est contente que quelqu'un traduise sa fic, permettant ainsi à des non anglophone de la lire !_

_Enfin, je sais, presque deux semaines depuis le chapitre 4, c'est un peu long, mais c'est un rythme beaucoup plus humain que celui que j'avais jusqu'alors. Il faut dire que je ne faisais que ça :p Qui plus est, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés sur ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas s'il était réellement plus difficile, ou si j'étais tout bonnement trop fatiguée pour bien réfléchir… Je pensais peut-être demander à Anubis si elle accepterait que je publie certains chapitres en deux parties, il y en a des vraiment longs qui sinon vous laisseraient dans l'attente bien longtemps... x) Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Bref, je vous laisse lire ! :p_

* * *

Madame Pomfresh secoua la tête à la vue de leurs écorchures et des bleus qui se formaient sur leur peau et qu'un Sortilège de Nettoyage avait révélé, mais elle ne dit rien et ils furent bien vite propres et bandés. Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant les entailles que Snape avait à la tête, dû aux coups qu'il y avait reçus en rampant dans le tunnel mais les soigna en un rien de temps. Elle ne les força pas à passer une blouse d'hôpital mais insista pour qu'un Elfe leur amène des vêtements propres. Hermione enleva sa chemise de nuit sale et déchirée, qui aurait besoin d'un _Reparo_ avant d'être un jour portée à nouveau, tout comme sa robe, et se changea derrière les rideaux d'un lit voisin. Elle y monta ensuite et s'y glissa, mais le sommeil ne vint pas la gagner. Elle avait toujours trop d'adrénaline dans le sang et son cœur battait encore à la chamade au souvenir des immenses mâchoires enragées.

Elle regarda donc l'Infirmière travailler. Elle avait finalement ensorcelé les vêtements propres de Snape pour qu'ils remplacent les anciens puisqu'il ne semblait pas en état de le faire lui-même. Elle examinait ses yeux, prenait son pouls et tentait de mesurer sa responsivité.

Hermione l'entendit soupirer. « Dans quoi vous êtes-vous fourré cette fois-ci Mr Snape ? »

La réponse du Serpentard fut à peine perceptible, mais il réussit à articuler un mot : « Loup-garou. »

Laissant échapper un nouveau soupir, Madame Pomfresh s'éloigna pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec deux gobelets remplis d'un liquide violet qu'Hermione reconnu immédiatement. Elle en posa un sur la table de chevet d'Hermione et s'approcha ensuite de Snape pour s'assurer qu'il avale bien le sien. Hermione n'hésita pas et n'en fit qu'une gorgée avant de repousser son gobelet et de se recroqueviller sous les couvertures.

Sa dernière pensée avant de glisser dans le sommeil fut que Snape en aurait sans doute besoin de plus qu'elle.

~o~O~o~

Hermione fut réveillée le lendemain matin, non pas par les rayons du soleil qui inondaient la pièce mais par la voix forte et insistante de Snape, qui vint interrompre les pensées agréables qui flottaient dans son esprit ce matin-là. Une voix féminine, mais toute aussi familière lui répondait.

« … Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fait quelque chose de si stupide, Sev ! » Hermione ouvrit soudain les yeux en entendant cela. Sev ? « Ce que Sirius a fait était certes mesquin et mal et tu aurais pu être tué, mais tu aurais dû te monter plus mature ! »

Le ton de Snape était amer. « Tu ne m'as adressé la parole de toute l'année. Tu ne m'as pas pardonné pour mon faux pas. Tu n'aurais même pas écouté ce que je voulais te dire et pourtant maintenant, tu viens me voir ici, prête à défendre l'honneur de Potter ? »

Lily était indignée. « Tu devrais être reconnaissant envers James ! De ce que j'ai entendu… »

« De sa bouche, sans le moindre doute, » l'interrompit Snape, méprisant.

« … si ce n'est grâce à lui, Hermione n'aurait jamais rien su ! Elle ne serait pas venue à ta poursuite pour sauver ton misérable derrière d'être transformé … transformé… » Lily semblait avoir du mal à admettre ce que tous savaient désormais être la vérité. « …en nourriture pour loup-garou ! Tu aurais pu être tué ! »

Hermione tira le rideau et s'assit au bord de son lit d'où elle put voir la scène qui se jouait devant elle, à temps pour entendre la réponse à peine perceptible de Snape.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air concerné ? »

Lily se leva vivement, comme si elle avait reçu une gifle.

« Parce que… parce que… » dit-elle en frottant son visage. Elle semblait incapable de trouver les mots justes pour s'exprimer. « Oh, peu importe. »

Hermione perçut alors un mince espoir dans la voix de Snape. « Est-ce que tu… nous… je sais que j'ai totalement merdé la dernière fois, mais, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas être de nouveau amis ? » Hermione était ébahie. Il semblait presque suppliant.

« Non. » Hermione observa Snape encaisser, comme si il venait d'être frappé. « Ce que tu as fait était impardonnable. Je ne souhaite pas ta mort, Sev, je ne la souhaiterai jamais… » Hermione pouvait dire qu'il n'écoutait plus. Elle l'avait perdu lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le mot 'impardonnable'. Il était vouté, la tête près de ses genoux repliés et le visage dissimulé par ses gras cheveux noirs. « …mais toi, Avery, Mulciber, … je ne peux pas, Sev. Tu as fait le choix de faire partie de leur bande d'aspirants Mangemorts, tu as pris la décision de m'insulter de la façon dont tu savais qu'elle me blesserait le plus et tout simplement, je… » Elle secoua la tête. « Tu n'es plus le garçon que j'ai connu. Je ne peux pas. »

Snape paraissait quasi-désespéré lorsqu'il parla. Hermione n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel dans sa bouche auparavant. « Je peux changer. »

Lily lui adressa un sourire triste et acerbe. « J'ai peur que ce ne soit justement le problème. »

Celle-ci ramassa ensuite son sac de cours et le glissa sur son épaule. Elle commença à partir et s'arrêta un instant alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée pour se tourner vers Snape.

« Je veux juste que tu te souviennes, Severus, que c'est peut-être Hermione qui t'a attrapé à temps pour que tu ne deviennes pas un loup-garou, mais c'est James qui l'a envoyée. » Elle se retourna et poussa la porte. « Souviens-t-en la prochaine fois qu'il te prendra l'envie de lui jeter un sort. »

La porte se referma derrière elle. Hermione la regarda s'enclencher avant de tourner son attention vers Snape qui était recroquevillé sur son lit, comme s'il souffrait. Elle voulut dire quelque chose lorsqu'il se redressa subitement, passant ses jambes par-dessus ses couvertures, il sauta du lit, attrapa sa baguette et sa robe, qu'il enfila rapidement à l'image de ses chaussettes et de ses chaussures avant de claudiquer vers la sortie.

Hermione fut hors de son lit en un éclair. « Snape… ! »

Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée sur son passage. Hermione hésita, partagé entre l'idée de rester où elle était et celle de le suivre pour l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit d'irréfléchi. Elle s'empara finalement de sa propre robe et s'habilla rapidement avant de partir à sa poursuite.

« Imbécile. » marmonna-t-elle tout bas. Elle courait dans les couloirs, regardant de tous les côtés si elle l'apercevait. Elle décida de se fier à son intuition et dévia directement sur sa gauche, direction la Bibliothèque. Elle serait sans doute déserte puisque personne n'avait plus besoin d'étudier et c'était le seul endroit auquel elle pouvait penser. Elle avança le long des couloirs, toujours à petit foulées et ne s'arrêta qu'en arrivant aux portes de la Bibliothèque, où elle se faufila.

Les lieux semblaient complètement vides de toute présence humaine. A première vue.

Elle glissa lentement le long des étagères. La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les vitres teintées, inondant la pièce d'un ballet de douces couleurs. Madame Pince ne semblait pas être présente, elle se trouvait sans doute toujours au petit-déjeuner. Hermione s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, songeant qu'elle aurait peut-être plus de change de l'intercepter sur le chemin de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, lorsqu'elle perçut un sanglot étouffé. Elle tiqua et s'arrêta, essayant de savoir d'où provenait ce son. Elle l'entendit à nouveau… faible et contenu. Elle se dirigea dans sa direction et ralentit en arrivant près de la Section d'ouvrages de référence. Il était là, recroquevillé contre le mur du fond, le visage contre la vitre.

Hermione tergiversa un instant avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller s'agenouiller près de lui. Il ne fit pas un geste dans sa direction, mais Hermione vit l'étonnement se former dans son regard à travers son reflet dans la vitre.

« Va-t'en, Granger. » lui dit-il, d'une voix étouffée.

Hermione plaça une main sur son épaule. « Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, jamais… » Il s'était tourné pour la regarder et elle put voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Se souvenant de la façon qu'avait eue Remus de la réconforter lorsqu'elle avait cédé aux larmes en plein milieu de la Salle Commune à la vue et au su de tous, Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un mouchoir, qu'elle lui offrit. Il la fixa un instant, incrédule, avant de s'en saisir avec hésitation. Il essaya son nez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ? » demanda doucement Hermione en s'asseyant près de lui.

« C'était un accident, je jure que c'était un accident… » il prononça ces mots avec difficulté et Hermione eut l'impression de voir son cœur se briser devant ses yeux. « Potter… on était en cinquième année et Potter m'avait piégé près du lac, juste après les examens. Il me faisait léviter, tête en bas et me tenait à sa merci. » Il se moucha à nouveau et continua d'une voix rauque. « Lily s'est interposée, elle lui a dit de me laisser redescendre… Potter a commencé à me provoquer et j'ai dit à Lily … j'ai dit à Lily que je n'avais pas besoin de l'aide d'une sang… d'une sang de bourbe de son genre. »

Hermione le regarda fixement. « Tu l'as appelée 'sang de bourbe' ? »

Il hocha misérablement la tête et l'enfouit entre ses bras. Il semblait terriblement dévasté.

Hermione plissa les lèvres. Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui et passa un bras sur ses épaules avec ce qui s'apparentait néanmoins à l'appréhension d'un Botruc voulant réconforter un Dragon.

« Severus, est-ce que tu crois réellement à toutes ses insanités clamant que les Sang-Purs valent plus que les Nés-Moldus ? »

Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais Hermione attendit patiemment sa réponse.

Lorsqu'elle vint, elle fut à peine perceptible. « Non. »

Hermione ne le quitta pas. Elle resta assise près de lui, un bras autour de ses épaules et attendit en silence tandis qu'il pleurait. Elle était déchirée entre compassion et inquiétude à son égard mais se sentait en même temps étrangement détachée de la situation elle réconfortait quelqu'un qui un jour lui ferait vivre un véritable enfer quand elle serait son élève. Elle se tint néanmoins à sa décision de rester à ses côtés, peu importe à quel point il avait pu être désagréable envers elle ou à quel point il se montrerait cruel dans le futur. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'un ami.

Il s'arrêta finalement de trembler et ses sanglots s'évanouirent. Quand tout ce qu'Hermione pu percevoir de lui fut sa respiration et ses battements de cœurs légèrement désordonnés, elle l'interpella. « Severus ? »

« C'est vrai, c'est Potter qui t'a envoyée ? » Son visage était toujours enfouit entre ses bras, et son intonation était à la fois secouée par l'émotion et empreinte de froideur.

« Oui. »

Le mépris fut perceptible dans la réponse de Snape. Maintenant qu'il semblait avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions, son instinct premier était de s'en prendre à la personne la plus proche. « Donc tu n'es venue à ma poursuite que parce que l'enfant chéri des Gryffondors t'a dit de le faire. »

Hermione le saisit par les épaules et le secoua, le forçant à la regarder.

« James m'a prévenue » s'énerva-t-elle. « J'aurais très bien pu ne rien faire. J'aurais pu lui dire d'aller se faire voir, d'aller à ta poursuite lui-même ou d'aller chercher le Directeur et de me laisser dormir en paix. »

Snape la regardait méchamment tandis qu'elle parlait.

« Au lieu de ça, je me suis précipitée dans le parc pour te trouver… sans prendre la peine d'enfiler autre chose qu'une robe et des chaussures, je te ferais remarquer ! » continua farouchement Hermione. « Je suis allée dans le tunnel sous le Saule Cogneur sans même savoir si tu t'y trouvais réellement, ou même si tu étais toujours humain à ce moment-là. J'y suis allée seule ! Et j'y suis allée en sachant pertinemment que je pourrais me faire mordre en tentant de sauver ta misérable petite personne ! »

Il semblait finalement commencer à douter.

« Et quand tu as quitté l'Infirmerie, je suis partie à ta recherche pour savoir si tu allais bien. » enchaina Hermione. « Je suis venue parce que ça m'importe Severus. Pas parce que James Potter m'a supplié de le faire. »

Il la regarda un longuement avant de faire à nouveau disparaître son visage entre ses bras. Hermione resta assise à côté de lui, immobile, alors qu'il était recroquevillé sur le sol, tout près de la fenêtre de la Bibliothèque, tentant de se faire oublier du monde extérieur. Elle resta là, en silence, durant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette fin à cet instant en repoussant doucement une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille pour qu'elle puisse voir une partie de son visage. Elle plaça ensuite sa main sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quoique ce soit pour t'aider ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

L'espace d'un instant, elle fut persuadée qu'il allait l'envoyer paître, mais après une longue hésitation, il lui répondit tout bas. « Reste ici. Et… ne le dis à personne. »

Hermione pressa légèrement son épaule et repoussa une autre mèche de cheveux afin de voir tout son visage.

« Je ne dirais rien. » lui dit-elle, sincère. « C'est promis. »

~o~O~o~

Lorsqu'Hermione revint à la Tour de Gryffondor ce soir-là, elle trouva la Salle Commune désertée à l'exception de James, Remus et Sirius qui se trouvaient près de la cheminée. Remus était assis par terre, face au feu, l'air peiné et consterné. Il refusa de lever les yeux pour regarder Hermione et celle-ci cru percevoir la honte dans ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était la dernière personne à devoir se sentir coupable dans cette pièce. Elle tourna son attention sur Sirius qui triturait un morceau de parchemin entre ses doigts, l'air agité.

Il leva les yeux vers elle au moment où elle entra. « Hermione… »

« Tu mérites amplement plus qu'une autre baffe pour ce que tu as fait » l'attaqua Hermione en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils. « Sérieusement Sirius ! Je sais que tu le détestes, mais je ne pensais pas que c'en était au point de vouloir sa mort ! »

« Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! » protesta Sirius en se relevant vivement. « Je voulais juste lui faire une bonne peur… je l'jure. » ajouta-t-il à la fois blessé et sérieux. « Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le tuer. Ca ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit ! »

Hermione se tourna vers James qui hochait la tête, le teint pâle, avant de reporter son attention sur Sirius.

« Il faut que tu apprennes à réfléchir, » enchaina-t-elle, agressive. « Pense un peu aux conséquences de tes actes avant d'agir. Si James n'était pas venu me trouver la nuit dernière, la meilleure chose qui aurait pu se produire aurait été que Severus soit mordu et transformé en loup-garou et au pire, il aurait été tué et le secret de Remus dévoilé ! C'est d'ailleurs ce que je comprends le moins, » continua-t-elle, sa voix gagnant en intensité alors que sa rage augmentait. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu aurais pu faire ça à Remus ! » Elle pointa le doigt en direction du loup-garou en question, désormais sous forme humaine, et qui la regardait l'air profondément choqué. « Tu l'as utilisé ! Il n'aurait pas eu la moindre maîtrise, absolument pas le moindre contrôle sur la situation ! S'il avait mordu ou tué Severus, il aurait non seulement été renvoyé mais aussi certainement envoyé à Azkaban ! Ce que tu as fait, Sirius, était non seulement égoïste et mesquin, mais tu aurais pu détruire plus d'une vie la nuit dernière. Tu es sacrément chanceux que James soit venu me trouver à temps, parce que quand je suis arrivée pour stopper Severus, il était à un doigt d'être transformé en joujou pour loup-garou ! »

Sa voix s'était muée en hurlement. Sirius s'était laissé retomber dans le canapé, la tête entre ses mains. James se leva, main en avant pour tenter de la raisonner.

« Hermione, je pense que Sirius a compris la leçon, » dit-il en déglutissant. « Tu as été suffisamment claire. »

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux. « Honnêtement je pense que j'ai besoin d'être encore plus claire. » dit-elle en se levant, la voix tremblante. « Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'était de devoir ramper dans ce tunnel et de se rendre compte que Severus était presqu'à portée d'un loup-garou ? J'ai dû utiliser un sortilège d'Attraction pour l'attraper à temps et nous étions tous les deux morts de peur quand on a compris que le loup était aussi dans le tunnel et tentait de se frayer un passage jusqu'à nous ! » Elle ne vit pas l'horreur pure qui se dessinait sur le visage de Remus alors qu'elle parlait. Néanmoins, elle inspira profondément et tâcha de se calmer. Mordant, l'intérieur de sa joue, elle reprit. « Comment penses-tu que Remus se serait senti s'il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin en découvrant un, peut-être même deux, corps sanguinolents et mutilés sur le sol de la Cabane Hurlante… sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était produit ? »

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard de pur effroi.

Remus déglutit alors qu'il prenait finalement la parole. « Hermione… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications venant de toi, Remus. » l'interrompit Hermione et, voyant Remus tressaillir, elle ajouta immédiatement, plus doucement « Je sais depuis le début que tu es un loup-garou. Certains signes ne trompent pas... tu semblais plus fatigué, tu avais les traits plus tirés alors que la pleine lune approchait et quand je suis arrivée, la lune venait tout juste de commencer à décroître. Tu semblais devenir plus en forme et plus heureux au début et ensuite, ça s'est inversé. » Voyant qu'il la fixait toujours, elle continua. « Je ne t'en veux pas non plus de ne m'avoir rien dit. » Elle lui fit un petit sourire narquois. « J'imagine que j'étais simplement assez attentive pour m'en rendre compte et James a eu la bonne idée de venir me trouver moi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. »

Remus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se laissa retomber contre le canapé. Il ferma les yeux. « Merci Merlin. »

Hermione se tourna ensuite vers James et Sirius qui la fixaient désormais, les yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de l'incrédulité.

« Il faut que vous arrêtiez de provoquer Severus tous les deux. » leur dit-elle fermement. « S'il vous lance un sort, je vous en prie, retournez lui en un. Mais la prochaine fois que vous faites quelque chose d'aussi idiot que ça, il se pourrait que je ne sois pas en mesure de vous aider. »

Ils hochèrent tous deux vivement la tête.

Elle se redressa. « Maintenant, si vous permettez, je suis encore fatiguée de la nuit dernière. Je vais faire une sieste. » Elle regarda James droit dans les yeux. « Et à moins d'une autre urgence, merci de ne pas me déranger. »

James toussota. Il semblait vouloir être n'importe qui d'autre en cet instant précis. « En fait, c'est-à-dire que… le Professeur Dumbledore voudrait te voir dans son bureau. » Hermione cligna excessivement des paupières. « Euh…maintenant. »

Elle soupira. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. « Fantastique. »

~o~O~o~

Hermione s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil douillet, devant le bureau du Directeur. Bureau toujours aussi encombré et plein d'objet étranges et excentriques que s'en rappelait Hermione de sa propre époque soit dit en passant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les cendres sous le perchoir de Fumseck. Celui-ci était assis, noir de suie, sur un tas de poussière. Il avait l'air plutôt ridicule avec son duvet noir rose pale.

Le jour de sa combustion s'en était allé comme il était venu, songea Hermione alors que le Phénix laissait échapper un léger pépiement enroué.

Severus était dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle et regardait quant à lui d'un œil morne un étrange objet posé sur trois pieds et qui vrombissait légèrement. La porte s'ouvrit alors derrière eux et ils se tournèrent en même temps pour voir entrer le Professeur Dumbledore.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. » dit-il plaisamment en faisant le tour de son bureau. « J'ai dû rassurer Madame Pomfresh quant au fait que vous vous portiez tous deux comme un charme. Vous êtes, selon elle, partis sans son accord. » Il les regarda d'un air sévère par-dessus ses lunettes. Hermione eut le vague sentiment qu'il savait, d'une quelconque façon, exactement ce qui s'était passé dans la Bibliothèque. Il soupira longuement et s'assit dans son fauteuil. « Je voudrais parler des évènements de la nuit dernière avec vous. »

Hermione déglutit et regarda Severus. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la nuit passée, tout était encore frais dans sa tête. La pénombre du tunnel qui se refermait sur elle. La peur intense qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque Remus avait tenté de les atteindre, griffant et grognant férocement d'une façon si profondément opposée à sa personnalité humaine. Les yeux emplis par la terreur et l'incompréhension qui avait alors habité Severus, la forçant à le tirer et le soutenir tant bien que mal jusqu'au château parce que ses jambes ne voulaient plus le faire pour lui. La nuit dernière resterait à jamais une expérience qui le hanterait pour le restant de ses jours, et elle aussi.

Severus remua sur son siège, mal à l'aise et Dumbledore enchaina. « Vous ne devrez jamais parler de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière à qui que ce soit qui n'y ait pas été personnellement impliqué. » Voyant l'air offusqué de Snape à ses mots, Dumbledore continua. « La situation de Remus dans cette école est précaire. S'il venait à se savoir qu'un élève a risqué de se faire mordre, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de le renvoyer… »

« Vous n'impliquez quand même pas que Black va s'en sortir comme ça ! »

« Toutes les retenues sont enregistrées en détail dans cette école, » dit gravement Dumbledore. « Il ne peut y avoir de trace de la nuit dernière. Mon inquiétude pour Remus et le fait que vous soyez sain et sauf devant moi ne me permettent pas de justifier de prendre plus de risques de l'exposer. » Hermione dû déglutir à cela. Si elle comprenait la logique du directeur, elle n'en pensait pas moins que Sirius méritait d'être sérieusement et fermement puni. « Je leur ai parlé à tous les trois. Sirius comprend que s'il s'avise de refaire une plaisanterie d'une telle gravité, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de l'expulser et que ses amis risqueraient eux aussi cette même sanction. Je pense qu'il a décidé de faire profil bas. »

« Excusez-moi, Directeur, » dit furieusement Severus. « Vous me dites que dans l'intérêt du loup-garou, Sirius Black échappe à toute punition pour avoir manqué de me tuer ? »

Dumbledore soupira longuement et Hermione se sentit prête à prendre sa défense.

« Ce n'est pas la faute de Remus, mais si Sirius est puni, c'est pourtant lui qui en souffrira le plus. » lui fit remarquer Hermione. « Sirius ne sera pas renvoyé pour ça, et le mettre en retenue si tard dans l'année, ou même l'année prochaine, n'effacera pas ce qui s'est passé. Cela ne fera que blesser Remus. Il ne mérite pas ça. »

Elle vit Severus plonger ses ongles dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil, visiblement prêt à en arracher le tissu. Il marqua une brève hésitation et se leva.

« Je vois que vous avez vos priorités bien en ordre, Professeur. » dit-il, méprisant.

« Vous ne parlerez de ce qui s'est passé à personne qui n'y soit pas directement mêlé, » lui dit Dumbledore en le regardant sévèrement.

« Vous avez ma parole, Professeur » répondit Severus faisant une demi-révérence narquoise. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Dumbledore et s'en alla. Hermione attendit que la porte se soit refermée sur lui avant de se lever.

« Vous avez aussi ma parole, Professeur. » dit-elle en regardant brièvement Fumseck avant de se préparer à partir. « Bien que j'aurais pensé qu'un homme doté d'une intelligence et d'un talent tels que les vôtres, aurait pu sans difficulté donner une retenue plus qu'amplement méritée sans que qui que ce soit n'en sache la véritable raison. »

Dumbledore semblait las. « Miss Granger, ce que je m'apprête à vous confier, du moins si vous souhaitez l'entendre, doit demeurer un secret absolu. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Le Monde Sorcier est au bord de la guerre. » lui expliqua Dumbledore. « Le monde est dangereux en ce moment, Miss Granger, et loin d'être tendre. C'est d'autant plus difficile pour ceux qui comme Remus Lupin sont affaiblis, terrifiés et bien souvent sans amis. Ils sont marginalisés et mis à l'écart par la société et c'est l'existence malheureuse qui attend Remus lorsqu'il sera finalement diplômé. » Il semblait étrangement fatigué alors qu'il enchainait. « Je ne souhaite pas mettre un terme prématurément au peu de joie et de certitude qu'il a pu trouver ici, cela inclus un éventuel renvoi de Sirius. Il aura un avenir s'il peut rester ici et terminer son éducation et ce futur repose fortement sur ses amis. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Dumbledore la coupa net dans son élan. « Je prendrais néanmoins vos paroles en considération. Je suis d'accord, Sirius ne devrait pas sortir de cette histoire impuni, même si je suis persuadé qu'il a tiré la leçon de tout cela. Cependant, cela devra attendre. »

Hermione inclina la tête. « Je comprends, Monsieur. »

Dumbledore se leva et fit le tour de son bureau, s'arrêtant près de la large fenêtre qui lui permettait d'observer les alentours de Poudlard. « J'aurais souhaité aborder un autre sujet avec vous. Avez-vous prévu quelque chose pour cet été ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Pas spécialement, non. Je pensais peut-être trouver un petit boulot à Pré-au-Lard, mais je n'ai rien planifié de très concret. »

« Le Conseil des Gouverneurs* a enfin étudié vos papiers de transfert et enregistré votre statut d'orpheline, » l'informa Dumbledore en regardant à l'extérieur. « Vous êtes désormais pupille de cette école et libre d'y demeurer si vous le souhaitez. »

Hermione ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration avant de laisser échapper un long soupir de soulagement. « J'aimerai énormément, Professeur. Même si je souhaiterai toujours pouvoir travailler à Pré-au-Lard pour gagner un peu d'argent. »

« Ca me semble une excellente idée. » lui accorda Dumbledore. « J'ai encore une dernière chose à ajouter ceci-dit. Vous êtes au courant de l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix, je suppose ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Hermione en repensant aux heures passées à lutter contre le désordre et la poussière de Square Grimmauld en compagnie de Harry et de Ron pour tenter de rendre la maison habitable.

« J'ai songé à vous faire rencontrer certains de ses membres. Pour vous entrainer. » Lui expliqua très sérieusement Dumbledore. « Vous êtes en possession de nombreux et importants secrets, Miss Granger et il vous faut apprendre à les protéger. »

Hermione le fixait avec incrédulité.

« Dites-moi, Miss Granger, que connaissez-vous de l'Occlumencie et des Impardonnables ? »

~o~O~o~

Hermione regarda tout le monde monter à bord du Poudlard Express tandis qu'elle restait sur le bord du quai avec McGonagall, qui supervisait les départs. Elle avait déjà dit au revoir aux Maraudeurs, leur promettant qu'ils se reverraient l'année suivante. Un coup de sifflet retentit au moment où James passait la tête par la fenêtre de son compartiment et agitait la main pour attirer son attention.

« Hey, » dit-il en souriant alors qu'elle le rejoignait près de la fenêtre. « Ecoute, je sais que tu as dit que tu serais occupée cet été, mais quand on aura reçu nos listes, que dirais-tu qu'on se retrouve au Chaudron Baveur pour faire nos achats tous ensemble ? »

Hermione lui sourit. « J'adorerais ça. » acquiesça-t-elle. Derrière lui, elle aperçut Remus et Peter qui se penchaient par-dessus son épaule pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Sirius était avec eux, mais Hermione ne le voyait pas par la fenêtre.

« Génial, » déclara James en reculant dans le compartiment alors que le train tanguait dangereusement, annonçant son départ, avant de lentement se mettre en mouvement. « Passe de bonnes vacances, Hermione ! »

Hermione agita la main jusqu'à ce que le train ait disparu à l'angle de la gare et rejoignit McGonagall pour rentrer au château.

Elle n'avait pas revu Severus après leur rencontre avec le Directeur avant le tout dernier jour de l'année. Hermione s'était doutée qu'il serait contrarié pour de multiples raisons et elle ne l'avait jamais croisé jusqu'au Festin de fin d'année, lorsqu'il l'avait interceptée à la sortie.

« Je vais faire un tour près du lac, » lui avait-il dit poliment, la voix neutre et l'air parfaitement indifférent « Tu te joins à moi ? »

Hermione avait brièvement jeté un œil aux Maraudeurs, toujours dans la Grande Salle à manger et discuter joyeusement. Lily était avec eux, rigolant à quelque chose que James venait de lui dire tandis que Sirius divertissait le reste de la tablée en faisant tenir une fourchette en équilibre sur son nez. Elle avait vu Remus lever les yeux vers elle, l'air interrogatif. Hermione avait alors secoué la tête en lui souriant et il avait reporté son attention sur son assiette, satisfait. Hermione s'était ensuite retournée vers Severus.

« Allons-y. »

Ils avaient marché jusqu'au lac en silence, Hermione profitant de l'air frais de la soirée, qui avait toujours un léger goût de printemps. Severus n'avait parlé que lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin du château.

« Est-ce que tu penses revenir l'an prochain ? » avait-il demandé, désinvolte en shootant dans un galet.

« Je pense, oui. » avait répondu Hermione, en toute franchise, ramassant le galet dans lequel il venait de shooter pour le lancer sur la surface de l'eau. Il avait rebondit une fois, puis deux et avant de couler. Elle en avait ensuite choisi un autre et avait machinalement joué avec. « Tu réalises qu'on ne sera plus dans les mêmes classes ? Toi étant en dernière année et tout, je veux dire. »

Severus lui avait souri, l'air méprisant. « Je devrais être soulagé. Je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter de te voir me sauter dessus à la façon d'un singe enragé. »

Hermione avait violemment rougi. « Je ne… Je voulais juste revérifier nos réponses ! »

« Je plains celui qui t'aura comme partenaire l'an prochain. »

« Oh, la ferme. » Hermione avait lancé sa pierre sur le lac, et elle avait rebondit trois fois avant de couler, faisant onduler la surface de l'eau. Elle avait attendu que cette perturbation ait disparu avant de s'emparer d'un nouveau galet. « Severus, pourquoi est-ce que tu traines avec Avery et Mulciber ? Je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais Lily n'avait pas tort lorsqu'elle a dit qu'ils sont membres d'une bande de Serpentards aspirants Mangemorts. Ca n'a pas de sens. » Elle avait jeté son galet dans l'eau et celui-ci avait immédiatement coulé, emporté par son poids. « Tu vaux bien mieux que ça. »

Elle s'était retournée alors que Severus se levait, une expression méprisante sur le visage.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est puissant, Hermione. » Ses yeux brillaient étrangement à ces mots. « L'intelligence ne fait pas tout. Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut obtenir qu'en ayant l'oreille du plus puissant des sorciers de ce monde. »

Hermione n'avait pu retenir le mélange de dégoût et d'offense qui s'était exprimé sur son visage. « Albus Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus puissant qui existe dans ce monde. » avait-elle dit alors que la pierre qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer dans le lac tombait brutalement au sol. « Qu'est-ce que Vol… Tu-sais-qui a à t'offrir que tu n'as pas ? »

Elle l'avait vu pincer les lèvres, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre pour déterminer s'il devrait lui dire la vérité, puis, il s'était détourné pour rentrer.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » avait-il dit, morose.

« C'est important » avait répliqué Hermione en le suivant. Elle l'avait attrapé par la manche et il s'était retourné vivement, l'air furibond alors qu'elle continuait frénétiquement. « Tu-Sais-Qui est un connard complètement malade, dérangé et sadique. Il ne comprend pas ce qui compte vraiment, l'amour, la famille, l'amitié. Ca, ce sont des choses qu'il n'a pas et ne peut offrir et puisque la richesse matérielle peut s'obtenir sans avoir à vendre son âme au diable incarné, alors dis-moi, explique moi, que je comprenne, pourquoi veux-tu le servir ? Que veux-tu si intensément ? »

Severus s'était dégagé de sa prise. « Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Mais Hermione avait eu le sentiment d'avoir mis le doigt sur la personne qui se cachait sous l'apparence froide et sévère qu'il laissait voir au monde et elle avait vu qu'il commençait à craquer. Elle voulait comprendre, bon sang, il n'avait que seize ans, enfin dix-sept maintenant, et était sur le point de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi.

« Ne peux, ou ne veux pas me le dire ? » avait-elle contrecarré.

Il l'avait regardée d'un air torve avant de reprendre son chemin vers le château alors qu'Hermione soupirait en fixant misérablement le sol avant de relever les yeux vers son dos qui s'éloignait.

« Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un comme toi peut se desservir ainsi » lui avait-elle dit gravement.

« J'ai mes raisons » Severus s'éloignait toujours. « Peut-être que tu les comprendras un jour, mais pas pour l'instant… »

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais savoir, » avait dit amèrement Hermione « que je suis une Née-Moldue et que si tu suis Lord Voldemort… » Severus avait bronché à l'usage du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres « tu te destines toi-même à aider à me tuer… et Lily aussi. » Elle riait presque d'hystérique à ce point, ses mots sortant avec difficulté. « Est-ce une sort idée tordue pour prendre ta revanche ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec une revanche ! » avait hurlé Severus en revenant furieusement vers elle. Il l'avait attrapée par les épaules pour la secouer. « Ca n'a absolument, rien –rien !- à voir avec une quelconque vengeance envers Lily. Tu n'y es pas du tout. » Hermione avait levé les yeux vers lui, l'air interrogative. « Je fais ça pour Lily. Pour elle. Tout ce que j'ai toujours fait… que ça ait été pendant notre enfance quand je prenais les livres de sorts de ma mère pour qu'on les étudie ensemble ou bien maintenant que je m'apprête à rejoindre les Mangemorts… ça a toujours été pour elle. Toujours ! »

« Si tu crois que Lily sera impressionnée par… »

« Elle ne sait… ne le saura pas » avait statué Severus. « Elle ne le saura jamais. Je fais ça pour la protéger ! Je demanderai au Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'épargner en échange de ma loyauté. Il ne l'attaquera jamais. Et ça, » avait-il rit amèrement, « seul le pouvoir peut me l'offrir. »

Hermione avait posé les yeux sur lui, confuse. La prise qu'il exerçait sur ses épaules devenant douloureusement sensible.

« Et tu ne lui diras pas. Ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Hermione avait déglutit. « Non, je ne le dirai pas. Mais je pense tout de même que tu fais une erreur. »

« Mais tu comprends. » avait-il dit en relâchant légèrement sa prise.

« Malheureusement, oui. » Elle le fixait toujours. « Il y a certaines personnes en ce monde pour qui je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les sauver, les aider, les ramener. Je sais d'où tu viens, mais je sais aussi que tu es sur le point d'emprunter la mauvaise direction. »

« On a simplement une méthodologie différente. » avait-il dit, méprisant en la lâchant totalement. « De plus, étant donné que tu es orpheline, j'imagine que tes tactiques, quelles qu'elles soient, ont échoué lamentablement. »

Hermione avait fermé les paupières et serré les dents, résistant à l'envie de s'en prendre à lui. Lorsqu'elle avait rouvert les yeux, il était toujours devant elle, abordant un sourire malveillant et offensant qu'elle aurait adoré lui faire ravaler. Il pensait avoir gagné. Mais elle, savait qu'elle énorme erreur il faisait.

« Très bien » avait-elle dit amèrement. « Fais ça à ta façon »

Elle avait alors aperçu une légère hésitation dans le regard de Severus et son ton était devenu amer, se calquant sur le sien. « Tu me tournerais le dos si je devenais un Mangemort ? »

Hermione l'avait fixé, droit dans les yeux, essayant de percevoir une quelconque trace de l'homme qu'elle avait connu à son époque et la faire correspondre au jeune homme de dix-sept ans qu'elle avait appris à connaître ces deux derniers mois. Un garçon désespérément seul qui était désormais légalement adulte aux yeux du monde sorcier, poussé par ses semblables et des sorciers qu'il voyait comme ses supérieurs à faire des choix cruciaux pour son avenir avant même d'y être prêt. Elle avait soupiré.

« Non. » avait-elle dit doucement. Elle s'était forcée à se rappeler qu'au fond, il avait du bon puisque lorsqu'il avait réalisé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait, ou plutôt, ne voulait pas lui donner ce qu'il demandait, que Lily serait toujours en danger, il avait changé de camp pour la protéger. « Pas avec les raisons que tu m'as données. »

Severus avait hésité avant de dire doucement « Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse en dehors de Serpentard qui m'ait jamais dit une chose pareille. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes choix » avait tristement reprit Hermione, « mais je ne te déteste pas et je ne te condamne pas pour ce que tu fais. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu faire la même chose si j'avais été à ta place. »

Severus avait reniflé. « Quel gâchis que tu sois à Gryffondor, Hermione. Tu aurais dû être répartie à Poufsouffle. »

« Je devrais te frapper pour avoir dit ça. » Hermione avait fait mine de s'offusquer, mais elle souriait.

Severus lui avait rendu son sourire timidement. « Changement de sujet, que comptes-tu faire cet été ? »

« Prendre un boulot. » lui avait succinctement répondu Hermione.

« Pas la peine de dire ça comme si tu devais affronter une escouade de la mort. » avait-il sournoisement répondu. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, un peu de travail n'a jamais tué personne. »

Hermione avait soupiré et détourné les yeux, tachant de pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus sur elle. « Ce n'est pas ça… Ma famille et mes amis me manquent. D'habitude, je passe la moitié des vacances avec mes parents et le reste avec un ami et sa famille. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là et que l'été est pour ainsi dire commencé, leur absence me semble d'autant plus intense. »

« Tu étais fille unique ? »

« Eh bien, » avait doucement dit Hermione, « mes deux meilleurs amis étaient comme des frères pour moi. J'imagine que ça compte pour quelque chose. »

Severus avait placé une main hésitante sur son épaule et, comme elle ne s'était pas dégagée, il l'avait fait se tourner vers lui.

« Je suis désolé. »

Hermione avait hoché la tête, sentant une douleur familière lui serrer la gorge qu'elle avait essayé de repousser. Elle avait essuyé ses yeux du revers de sa manche avant de dire : « Merci. » Elle s'était accordée quelques instants pour se ressaisir avant de hocher la tête en direction du château. « On devrait probablement y retourner. Le train va bientôt partir, tu ne veux pas le louper. » Un sourire tendre avait alors éclairé son visage, un souvenir oublié lui revenant soudain. « C'est arrivé à mes deux meilleurs amis quand ils avaient douze ans. Ils ont résolu le problème en dérobant… pardon, en empruntant, la voiture volante de leurs parents et sont venus à l'école par le ciel. » Elle avait ri en essuyant une dernière fois ses larmes. « Ils étaient dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou après ça ! »

Severus avait reniflé dédaigneusement en entendant cette histoire, puis, incapable de se retenir, il avait laissé échapper un grand éclat de rire.

Ils étaient retournés au château, l'esprit bien plus tranquille et Hermione avait fait en sorte de ne pas penser à quel point les choses seraient différentes lorsqu'il reviendrait le Professeur Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour qu'elle s'entraine avec différents membres de l'Ordre en plus du boulot qu'elle prévoyait de prendre à Pré-au-Lard. Juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent les portes menant à la Grande Salle, Hermione avait stoppé Severus en l'attrapant par sa manche pour qu'il se tourne vers elle.

« Promets-moi juste une chose. » lui avait-elle demandé, presque désespérément. « Promets-moi que tu attendras aussi longtemps que possible avant de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres. »

Il l'avait regardée longuement, presqu'une éternité, avant d'incliner la tête.

« D'accord. »

Hermione l'avait attiré vers elle pour une brève étreinte et lui avait murmuré un au revoir avant qu'il n'ait pu exprimer sa bafouillante révolte face à ce traitement de sa personne, puis l'avait relaché. Elle ne lui avait plus… n'avait pas pu lui reparler après ça. Elle ne le revit plus seule à seul ce jour-là. Ses affaires avaient été transférées dans le train, comme celles de tous les autres élèves et lorsqu'il était parti, c'était en compagnie de ses camarades, ceux-là même dont le sadisme et la cruauté qu'ils incarnaient donnaient la chair de poule à Hermione. Elle grinça les dents rien qu'à l'apercevoir près d'eux.

Bellatrix, Avery, Mulciber, mais aussi le garçon qu'elle surnommait Léche-lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise récemment qu'il s'agissait en fait en fait de Barty Croupton Junior. Il était en compagnie d'élèves qui non seulement la provoquait ou tentait de lui lancer des sorts durant les interclasses quand Severus n'était pas avec elle, mais qui seraient aussi la cause de tant de tristesse pour tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. L'image des pauvres parents de Neville, qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui comme Alice et Franck, enfermés à Ste-Mangouste s'imposa macabrement dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle se soit profondément attachée à Severus. Il était acerbe et capricieux soit, cependant il s'était suffisamment ouvert à elle pour qu'elle commence à voir ce qu'il avait de beau en lui et dès qu'ils eurent eut dépassé le stade gênant et incertain durant lequel ils se disputaient pour la moindre broutille, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir en fin de compte rencontré quelqu'un avec qui elle se trouvait sur un pied d'égalité d'un point de vue d'intelligence et de capacités. C'était à la fois nouveau et exaltant.

Durant l'été, elle serait entrainée pour savoir protéger son esprit face à la Légilimencie m ais aussi pour savoir résister et se défendre face aux Impardonnables. L'Adada Kedavra excepté, bien sûr. Elle avait simplement trop de secrets entre les mains pour se permettre de repousser cet entrainement plus longtemps.

A quel point les choses seraient-elles différentes lorsqu'elle le reverrait ?

* * *

*_Le Conseil des Gouverneurs _: j'ai dû traduire mot à mot car je n'ai pas trouvé de référence sur wiki ou EHP. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit bien le terme utilisé dans la version française donc si vous avez la bonne traduction, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je corrigerai ! Merci :)

* * *

_ Voilà donc pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à submerger ma boîte mail par vos commentaires, je ne saurais m'en lasser ! x)_

_N'oubliez pas la fiction dont je vous ai parlé dans ma première note si vous êtes fans de twilight,** La Volonté des Parques**, et Snape viendra vous remercier en personne ! (je vous laisse imaginer... )_

_A très vite,_

_Nyna._


	6. Chapitre 6 Première Partie

_Coucou ! _

_Pour commencer, laissez-moi présenter mes excuses à ceux d'entre vous qui attendaient ce chapitre depuis longtemps et n'auraient pas vu le message d'absence sur mon profil._

_La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'entre temps une gentille revieweuse s'est proposée de me donner un coup de main et la deuxième partie de ce chapitre devrait arriver très rapidement ! Alors tous en coeur : "Merci Rosalie !"_

* * *

Hermione se rendit aux Trois Balais dès le lendemain pour demander à Madame Rosmerta si elle accepterait de l'engager à temps partiel. L'aubergiste avait été plutôt surprise, mais elle avait accepté.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne vous ennuyiez ici, » lui avait-elle dit tout en servant un verre de whisky qu'elle avait ajouté à un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient déjà plusieurs autres boissons. « Mais si vous faites bien le boulot et que vous arrivez à l'heure, vous êtes prise. »

Hermione demanda à travailler en soirée le mardi, jeudi et vendredi. C'était l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait mis au point avec Dumbledore et bien qu'il soit parfaitement d'accord sur le fait qu'elle prenne un emploi à Pré-au-Lard, il était intransigeant quant à ces horaires. Les membres de l'Ordre avec lesquels elle travaillerait n'avaient que peu de temps à offrir, ce qui le rendait précieux. Elle apporta à Madame Rosmerta une lettre du Directeur qui expliquait sa situation d'orpheline et les heures limitées qu'elle pouvait consacrer à un emploi et l'aubergiste avait volontiers céder à sa requête concernant ces horaires particuliers.

Rosmerta lui fit faire le tour du comptoir et de la salle de stockage, lui montra la carte et ce qui allait à telle ou telle place ainsi que le lieu où étaient rangées les clefs des salles privées. Puisqu'Hermione s'était proposée de travailler trois soirs par semaine, Rosmerta lui montra aussi où elle gardait la clef de l'auberge et lui expliqua à quelle heure elle était censée mettre tout le monde dehors pour fermer.

« Votre boulot c'est de préparer et de servir les boissons » lui expliqua Rosmerta, « mais si quelqu'un semble avoir trop bu, ne le resservez pas et proposez lui plutôt quelque chose sans alcool. J'essaie de conserver une atmosphère conviviale pour tous ici. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est d'une bagarre entre bonhommes enivrés. » Elle désigna la porte. « Les habitués savent quand partir, ils ne devraient pas poser problème et si quelqu'un pose effectivement problème, n'ayez pas peur de menacer de leur lancer un sort pour les aider à trouver la sortie. Ca arrive rarement, mais si c'était le cas, vous auriez parfaitement le droit d'avoir recourt à votre baguette. »

Ces propos semblèrent à la fois rudes et raisonnables aux yeux d'Hermione et elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Vous pouvez partir, » lui dit Rosmerta dans un sourire. « Vous commencez demain soir. Soyez là à six heures tapantes. »

Les membres de l'Ordre, eux, furent une toute autre histoire.

Hermione avait déjà rencontré Alastor Maugrey. D'abord son usurpateur, puis en personne à Square Grimmauld. Il semblait très différent de son souvenir. Il avait toujours ses deux yeux et la totalité de son nez. Son visage était certes ridé et un peu grisonnant, mais hormis ça, il ne semblait pas _recomposé_ et restait relativement le même.

Le deuxième membre était Kingsley Shackelbolt, qu'Hermione reconnu pour l'avoir rencontré à Square Grimmauld. Il était toujours l'homme chauve au sourire éclatant et à l'air amical mais non moins sérieux qu'elle avait connu. Aux yeux d'Hermione, il était l'incarnation même de la constance et de l'honnêteté, et elle le considérait comme étant l'un des meilleurs Directeur qu'ait connu le Département de la Justice Magique. Dès lors qu'il avait obtenu le poste, cela va sans dire.

Le troisième et dernier était le petit Professeur Flitwick, qui avait été un fin duelliste dans sa jeunesse et Hermione était persuadée que malgré sa minuscule, voir presque ridicule silhouette, il ferait un adversaire redoutable en plus d'un formidable mentor. Elle attendait avec impatience les leçons qu'il lui donnerait puisqu'elle s'entendait déjà bien avec lui lors de leur habituelle relation professeur-élève. Plus d'une fois il lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle aurait dû être répartie à Serdaigle.

Le Professeur Dumbledore avait mis à sa disposition une Pensine, et après qu'il lui en ait montré le fonctionnement, Hermione y avait dissimulé ses plus importants souvenirs. Le Directeur lui avait aussi donné un livre sur l'Occlumencie la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait rendu visite dans son bureau et elle en avait désormais une bonne compréhension théorique qui venait s'ajouter à ce qu'elle savait déjà de par Harry. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait donc commencé à l'y entrainer chaque matin dans son bureau et Hermione se trouvait dans cette pratique tel un poisson dans l'eau, l'organisation et la discipline lui venant tout naturellement. Ce n'était qu'une simple question de temps et d'exercice pour qu'elle en saisisse l'essentiel. Bien vite, elle fut en effet capable de rassembler ses souvenirs pour doucement les repousser, les cacher derrière un mur de pensées sans queue ni tête qui pousseraient bien vite un intrus à aller chercher ailleurs.

Dumbledore la félicitait de ses progrès et chaque jour, après avoir déjeuné dans son dortoir, elle se rendait à la Grande Salle, où les tables avaient été enlevées depuis le Banquet de fin d'année, et elle attendait que les Aurors arrivent. Bien souvent cependant, peu importe qu'elle soit sur place de bonne heure, ils étaient là avant elle et Hermione soupçonnait qu'ils devaient profiter de leur venue pour rencontrer le Directeur. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible au fait qu'ils soient en avance d'une demi-heure pour ses leçons.

La première leçon qu'Hermione avait apprise, était que certaines choses ne changent jamais.

« Vigilance constante ! » avait aboyé Maugrey alors qu'à peine trois minutes de leur première séance s'étaient écoulées. Hermione en avait presque fait un bond et s'en était mentalement fait le reproche elle aurait dû le voir venir. Il avait alors commencé à faire les cents pas devant elle, les griffes de sa fausse jambe résonnant d'un '_clac' _à chacun de ses pas. « Tu ne dois jamais baisser ta garde. Ceci, » avait-il dit en saisissant une copie enroulée de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'il lui tendit, « est ce qui arrive à ceux qui se font prendre au dépourvu. Et même aux autres. Le monde, là dehors, n'est pas joli, gamine et il y a des mages noirs qui voudront te tuer simplement parce qu'ils en ont le pouvoir. »

Hermione avait déplié le journal et lu les gros titres. Sa gorge s'était brutalement serrée face à la monstrueuse description qui était faite du meurtre de Donna Blythe-Williams, secrétaire au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques au Ministère. L'article ne datait même pas d'un jour.

« Mais toi, tu es un cas à part, » avait grommelé Maugrey en l'observant intensément. « Tu as des secrets dans la tête que tu ne peux permettre à qui que ce soit d'autre d'approcher, et, d'après Dumbledore, tu es devenue plutôt douée pour parer à ça. J'ai aussi entendu dire par tes Professeurs que tu es habile de ta baguette et que tu as envoyé quelques élèves à L'infirmerie pour avoir tenté de s'en prendre à toi. C'est une bonne chose puisque ça veut dire que tu n'as pas peur de te défendre. Mais ne te leurre pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es capable d'envoyer quelques Serpentards maladroits chez Madame Pomfresh que tu es intouchable. Ce genre de pensée, c'est ce qui te fera tuer… ou pire, capturer. »

Hermione avait hoché la tête avec raideur avant de lui rendre le journal qu'il avait fait disparaître.

« Garde ça à l'esprit comme un rappel de ce qui est en jeu. » avait-il ajouté, d'un ton bourru « N'oublie jamais un seul instant… Vigilance constante ! » avait-il grondé sans que cette fois-ci, Hermione ne sursaute. Il avait repris ses cent pas. « Je vais t'apprendre à te défendre. Je vais t'apprendre à te mettre sur la défensive et je vais t'apprendre à faire face à l'Impérium et au Doloris. On peut résister au premier, mais on ne peut que subir le suivant. Et tu le subiras. Vigilance constante, » avait-il répété en s'arrêtant face à elle. « Une vigilance constante est la clef. »

« Je comprends, » lui avait dit Hermione.

« Bien. » Et sans avertissement, Maugrey avait pointé sa baguette tout droit entre ses deux yeux. « Impero ! »

C'est ainsi qu'avait commencé la première leçon d'Hermione.

Vers la mi-juin, elle avait fait des progrès remarquables. Sans conteste, Maugrey était un Professeur efficace aux méthodes d'entrainement rudes et qui repoussaient les limites. Dès qu'elle fut capable de tenir plus de cinq minutes face à l'Auror grisonnant sans se retrouver assommée, elle fut forcée d'affronter Maugrey et Kingsley simultanément et devait garder son attention sur ces deux cibles tout en tâchant efficacement de se défendre et d'attaquer sans laisser d'ouverture entre chaque. La disparité de niveaux lors des entrainements de Maugrey la poussait aussi à s'habituer et à s'adapter.

Kinsley s'attelait à attaquer son esprit par la Legilimancie pendant tout le duel et lorsqu'elle finissait par faiblir mentalement comme physiquement, elle était frappée simultanément par un Doloris et un Imperium.

C'était la chose la plus difficile qu'Hermione ait jamais eu à affronter de sa vie. Son corps hurlait de douleur tandis qu'elle se forçait à l'ignorer pour se concentrer et résister à la tentation d'obéir à Maugrey qui lui ordonnait de lâcher sa baguette. En plus de tout ça elle devait aussi s'applique à défendre son esprit face à l'intrusion de Kingsley, ce qui était déjà difficile en soit. Affronter la douleur accablante du Doloris qui lui transperçait le corps et l'Imperium de Maugrey qui l'incitait à laisser tomber sa baguette pesait sur son esprit et rendait la tâche proche de l'impossible à réaliser.

Hermione serra les dents et se libéra de l'influence de l'Imperium de Maugrey en le repoussant mentalement avec violence. Ses genoux tremblèrent alors qu'elle s'appliquait à rester debout malgré la douleur qui menaçait de la faire céder et elle réussit malgré tout à brandit sa baguette dans leur direction.

« Protego ! » cria-t-elle.

Maugrey et Kingsley furent tout deux projetés en arrière sous la force du sort. Elle tenta un Sortilège de désarmement, mais Maugrey réagit suffisamment vite pour se défendre. Il était déjà de nouveau sur pieds. Cependant, elle réussit tout de même à obtenir la baguette de Kingsley, et dès qu'elle l'eut entre les mains, elle le pétrifia. Si on lui demandait son avis, elle aurait dit que c'était un pur coup de chance, mais elle n'en restait pas moins contente d'elle-même. Se tournant vivement, elle jeta un nouveau Bouclier pour contrer le Sortilège d'Etouffement de Maugrey et repris le combat, désormais capable de se concentrer sur un un-contre-un. Ses doigts tremblaient nerveusement du contrecoup du Doloris et elle se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais le laisser la toucher avec ça une nouvelle fois. Elle devait améliorer sa capacité à s'esquiver.

« Très bien, Granger ! » beugla Maugrey alors qu'il lui lançait un Stupefix.

Flitwick quant à lui, lui enseignait des sortilèges de duel dont la plupart, Hermione en était certaine, ne figuraient pas au programme scolaire. Il les lui fit pratiquer contre lui dès son premier essai. Certains étaient des Sortilèges de défense ou d'attaque, d'autres encore pouvaient se révéler bien utile à avoir sous le coude si le besoin de s'échapper se faisait sentir. Pour faire simple, il lui offrait un large répertoire de Sorts parmi lesquels elle pouvait choisir, tandis que Maugrey et Kingsley travaillaient à lui apprendre à rester debout.

Avec cet intense entraînement quotidien, sans même une trêve le dimanche, il n'était pas étonnant qu'Hermione soit soulagée de passer trois soirs par semaine à servir des boissons. Elle passait donc ses journées soit à s'entrainer avant de tituber jusqu'à son lit après un rapide dîner, ou bien elle travaillait Aux Trois Balais et ne rentrait qu'après son service, à dix heures. Rosmerta la payait dix gallions et sept mornilles par semaines, et étant donné qu'elle n'avait qu'à servir, mélanger des boissons, veiller au calme et mettre tout le monde dehors à dix heures moins le quart, Hermione était plutôt contente.

Comme l'avait prédit Rosmerta, elle eut peu, pour ne pas dire du tout, de problèmes. Rosmerta s'en allait généralement lorsqu'Hermione arrivait pour prendre la relève. Les clients, qui étaient autant des élèves qu'Hermione connaissait que des gens de passage, s'habituèrent vite à la voir trois soirs par semaine. Un futur Sixième Année avait bien tenté de convaincre Hermione de lui offrir un verre, mais lorsqu'elle avait menacé de lui compter le double du prix pour ça, il avait vite changé d'avis. Une autre fois, un vendredi soir, une sorcière avait voulu payer avec une monnaie étrangère, et ça avait été une vraie prise de tête pour Hermione que de démêler tout ça. Heureusement, le propriétaire de Honeydukes, qui se trouvait à une table avec sa femme pour fêter la fin de la semaine, avait été assez aimable pour échanger quelques pièces avec la sorcière pour qu'elle s'achète à boire.

Et quand Hagrid entra un soir, Hermione failli s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se ressaisir et de rassembler ses esprits. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois parlé au demi-géant depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, à cette époque-ci. Pour être honnête, peu importe à quel point elle aimait Hagrid, elle savait qu'il était bien connu pour être incapable de garder un secret… et la voir ici, maintenant puis dans le futur pourrait tout gâcher s'il laissait quelque chose lui échapper. Elle le servit rapidement et lui sourit gentiment, tout en espérant qu'il ne ferait jamais le lien quand 1991 pointerait le bout de son nez.

En somme, il y avait quasiment aucun soucis pour elle Aux Trois Balais. Elle entendait les conversation de tout le monde, à droite, à gauche, ce qui rendait les choses un peu plus intéressantes et puis le boulot n'était pas vraiment compliqué. Cependant, un soir de début Août, un problème fit irruption dans la taverne alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer.

« Nous sommes fermés, » annonça-t-elle sans lever les yeux du comptoir qu'elle était en train de nettoyer. « Revenez demain. »

« S'il-vous-plaît, » murmura l'homme d'un ton rauque. Hermione leva les yeux. Il était grand et famélique et avait des cheveux noirs qui tombaient autour de son visage en d'épaisses mèches désordonnées. Il ressemblait à un cadavre et lorsqu'Hermione aperçu ses yeux, elle laissa vivement tomber son chiffon et s'empara de sa baguette. Le vampire leva ses mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé et s'éloigna furtivement pour se placer derrière une table. « S'il-vous-plaît, non … aidez-moi… »

« Sortez ! » tonna Hermione, sa baguette toujours pointée sur lui. « Je ne le répèterai pas une fois de plus ! »

« Pitié ! » La voix du vampire était rauque et sèche. « Cachez-moi… Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal… J'ai besoin d'aide ! » Il avait le regard agité de l'homme traqué. « S'il-vous plaît ! »

Hermione aperçu une silhouette sombre par la fenêtre. Elle s'approchait de la porte. En moins d'une seconde, Hermione avait pris sa décision. Elle ouvrit la porte de la réserve, sa baguette toujours sur le vampire alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« Entrez là-dedans. » l'invectiva-t-elle. « Vite ! »

Le vampire se faufila à l'intérieur sans plus un mot ou même un regard dans sa direction. Hermione referma la porte et la verrouilla. Elle était de retour au comptoir, son chiffon à la main, quand la porte fut de nouveau ouverte et qu'un autre entra, baguette au poing.

« Un vampire vient juste d'entrer ici, » grogna l'homme en refermant violemment la porte d'un coup de pied derrière lui. Il semblait jeune, peut-être un peu moins de trente ans. Il était imposant, avec d'épais cheveux blonds et abordait une attitude supérieure et impudente qu'Hermione n'aimait pas le moins du monde. Elle fut immédiatement sur la défensive, le chiffon tomba une nouvelle fois au sol et elle saisit fermement sa baguette qu'elle brandit dans sa direction. « Où est-il allé ? »

« Il est parti en courant, » dit Hermione en hochant la tête en direction des escaliers. « Il s'est probablement enfuit par l'une des fenêtres. Nous sommes fermés maintenant, » s'emporta-t-elle. « Partez ! »

L'homme lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de légèrement abaisser sa baguette.

« Si jamais je découvre que tu m'as menti, gamine… » Il releva sa manche gauche, dévoilant son avant-bras. Hermione fixa un instant le tatouage ridicule qui liait crâne et serpent avant de relever les yeux, « c'est à lui que tu en répondras, donc je te donne une dernière chance de revoir ton histoire si elle en a besoin. Où cet enfoiré est-il allé ? »

Hermione laissa apparaître une peur feinte dans sa voix, tandis qu'elle se demandait encore si elle devait tenter de le maîtriser. Une seule pensée s'imposait à elle, se répétant, encore et encore telle une litanie, embrouillant ses réflexions : _C'est un Mangemort, un Mangemort, un Mangemort…_

Son rôle pour l'instant n'était pas de l'arrêter ceci-dit. Si elle tentait de se battre et qu'il se révélait plus fort qu'elle, elle pourrait être tuée, ou pire… capturée. Elle avait confiance en ses aptitudes, et plus encore en l'entrainement d'Alastor Maugrey, mais elle ne disposait d'aucun secours et c'était l'une des premières choses que Maugrey lui avait martelée, encore et encore : _Ne te lance pas dans un combat sans partenaire si tu peux l'éviter_. Et elle n'avait le moindre moyen d'alerter le Château si elle avait des problèmes…

_Imbécile_ _!_ lui criait son esprit.

« Je vous ai déjà dit, il est parti en courant dans les escaliers, » dit Hermione, feignant d'être apeurée. « Je vous jure qu'il a traversé la salle en courant et s'est… s'est précipité à l'étage… je vous l'ai dit, probablement … les fenêtres… »

Le Mangemort lui lança un regard mauvais avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers. Hermione entendit ses pas résonner sur le parquet et se tint parfaitement immobile, attendant qu'il s'en aille. Elle se tenait prête, son attention fixée sur les marches. S'il revenait, elle l'attaquerait, mais si elle pouvait s'en sortir sans une confrontation dont elle n'était pas certaine de sortir vainqueur, elle préférait cette solution.

Les étages devinrent soudain silencieux. Hermione perçut un léger bruit et comprit qu'il avait dû sortir par l'une des fenêtres. Lentement, très lentement, Hermione abaissa sa baguette et monta précautionneusement. Elle se trouva face à un couloir désert, avec des portes de chaque côté menant aux salles privées et une fenêtre tout au bout.

Celle-ci était ouverte. Soupirant de soulagement, et tachant d'oublier son cœur qui battait à la chamade, Hermione pointa sa baguette dans cette direction et la fit glisser pour la fermer avant de la verrouiller d'un sort. Elle retourna au rez-de-chaussée, verrouilla la porte principale pour prévenir de tout nouvel intrus non désiré avant de se diriger vers la réserve.

Elle frappa quelques petits coups secs et déverrouilla la porte. Elle garda sa baguette prête et recula.

« C'est bon, il est parti, » dit-elle en déglutissant difficilement. « Sortez. »

Un instant passa, puis la porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, laissant apparaître la pâle silhouette du vampire qui se faufila à l'extérieur avant de reculer brusquement contre le mur quand il se rendit compte qu'Hermione avait toujours sa baguette pointée sur lui.

« Merci, » souffla-t-il, s'effondrant contre le mur de soulagement. Ses yeux sombres et violets étaient braqués sur Hermione, montrant autant de crainte que de gratitude. Il répéta, « Merci. »

« Vous êtes un vampire, » dit Hermione, hésitante.

« Pensez-vous que je vous ferais le moindre mal après que vous m'ayez si généreusement sauvé la vie ? » demanda le vampire d'un ton rauque en se redressant.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Hermione en baissant très légèrement sa baguette. « Est-ce que les vampires mordent la main qui les nourrit ? Métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr. »

« Pas moi, » coassa-t-il avec un léger sourire, et Hermione aperçu ses canines qui ressortaient en dessous de sa lèvres supérieure. Très lentement, elle baissa sa baguette tout en reculant. Elle attendit avec appréhension qu'il l'attaque, mais il ne fit rien que remuer inconfortablement contre le mur pour aller s'asseoir sur une caisse pleine de bouteilles, elle se détendit un peu, restant néanmoins alerte.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demanda Hermione en ramassant le chiffon pour finir de nettoyer son comptoir. Son irrépressible besoin de poser des questions commençait à reprendre le dessus en même temps qu'elle commençait à se relâcher subtilement face à ce danger évident. « Et pourquoi cet homme vous poursuivez-t-il ? Parce qu'à ce que je sache, conformément au Paragraphe Douze de la Directive de Traitement des Non-Sorciers Partiellement-Humains, la chasse aux vampires est illégale. » Elle s'arrêta brièvement. « Non pas que les Mangemorts se soucient de ce que peut bien dire le Ministère… »

« Sanguini. » Il s'arrêta à son tour et fixa ses mains, aussi squelettiques qu'elles étaient blanches, avant de répondre à l'autre partie de la question. « Quant au pourquoi... Je possède quelque chose qu'il souhaite obtenir et je ne voulais pas le lui donner. Il s'est emporté. »

« Que voulait-il ? » demanda Hermione sur le ton de la conversation tout en rangeant son chiffon.

« Savoir où se trouve l'un de mes amis, » répondit Sanguini, qui fixait toujours ses mains, ce qui n'aida absolument pas Hermione. Son visage, empreint de terreur quelques instants auparavant, n'affichait désormais plus qu'un ennui mortel, quoiqu'il commença à devenir légèrement agité. Il était clair qu'il voulait bouger, mais craignait de se lever de peur de se faire réduire en morceaux.

« Sanguini… » souffla Hermione, songeuse et voulant dire le nom à voix haute pour comprendre. « Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Vous ne connaitriez pas Eldred Worple, par hasard ? L'auteur de _Frères de Sang_ ? »

La bouche de Sanguini forma un grand sourire. « C'est mon ami. »

« Et bien, » dit Hermione en se redressant. Les actions de Sanguini faisaient un peu plus sens à ses yeux désormais et elle n'avait plus vraiment peur de lui. « Si vous voulez partir, je vous en prie, faites donc. Je pense que ça ne craint plus rien puisque l'homme qui vous poursuivait n'est pas revenu fracasser cette porte. »

Sanguini se relava lentement. « J'aimerais assez, oui. Merci. »

Hermione l'accompagna à la porte, qu'elle déverrouilla et lui ouvrit.

« Je vous suis reconnaissant de votre gentillesse, » lui dit-il avant de partir. « Si je peux, un jour, vous retourner la faveur, je le ferai. »

« Essayons de vous garder en vie suffisamment longtemps pour voir ce jour arriver, qu'en pensez-vous ? » lui demanda Hermione en souriant.

Sanguini lui fit un large sourire avant de disparaître silencieusement dans la nuit noire.

Dès qu'Hermione eut refermé la porte et fut assurée qu'elle était bien verrouillée, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur le plus proche jusqu'au sol et aspira profondément plusieurs bouffées d'air.

Ce soir, elle avait regardé un Mangemort dans les yeux. Sans Harry ou Ron à ses côtés, toute seule. Elle avait était seule face à un Mangemort qui aurait très bien put essayer de l'enlever, la tuer ou même de la violer si ce n'était le fait qu'il avait eu d'autres priorités à cet instant là. Il lui avait paru tout à fait capable de ces choses-là et, maintenant qu'Hermione était seule et en sécurité, elle réalisait à quel point elle était terrifiée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle commença à rire comme une hystérique…

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED … (Très très vite cette fois-ci, promis !)_

_Voici donc pour cette première partie, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos réactions, vos avis ou même vos interrogations, je répondrai à chacun comme il se doit (sauf si vous me demandez un gros spoiler là ... je fais appelle à mon droit de garder le silence ! *^-^*)_

_Avant de vous quitter, je voudrais encore une fois vous encourager à aller jeter un oeil à La Volonté des Parques, fanfic' Twilight, pour ceux d'entre vous qui pourraient aimer ;)_

_Sur ce, à très vite, _

_Nyna._


	7. Chapter 6 Deuxième Partie

_Hello ! Comme promis, me revoilà avec la suite de ce chapitre 6._

_Une brève note d'auteur pour remercier tous ceux d'entre vous qui laisse des reviews, notamment les anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas envoyer de messages. Elles sont toutes largement appréciées ! Merci aussi à Rosalie pour son aide sur cette dernière partie._

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

Dumbledore écouta gravement Hermione raconter les événements de la nuit passée. Quand elle eut fini, il se reposa contre le dos de sa chaise, les mains croisées sur son bureau, plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione resta assise en silence, fatiguée et plus qu'impatiente de ramper jusqu'à son lit, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore été congédiée, et qu'il serait impoli de simplement se lever et partir.

« Ce qui s'est passé ce soir est définitivement préoccupant » dit finalement Dumbledore, en joignant ses doigts « Mais il y a peu qui puisse être fait à ce sujet pour l'instant. Je vais envoyer Alastor enquêter, mais j'ai peu d'espoir de le voir revenir avec quoique ce soit qui pourrait changer la nature de mes soupçons. »

« Que pensez-vous que ce soit, monsieur ? » demanda Hermione avec lassitude.

« Voldemort s'est fabriqué une armée, » dit Dumbledore, une expression sombre sur le visage. « Il a déjà recruté les géants, et Fenrir Greyback est son atout le plus précieux pour garder le contrôle sur les loups-garous qu'il a enrôlé. Il semblerait que la communauté vampire soit son prochain objectif. Heureusement, » ajouta-t-il en souriant derrière sa barbe blanche comme neige à Hermione, « les vampires ont tendance à rester entre eux, et leur plus grande communauté connue du monde sorcier est bien cachée. Son emplacement est inconnu, mais beaucoup soupçonnent qu'elle se trouverait quelque part en Transylvanie. Il semble cohérent de penser qu'Eldred Worple sache où elle soit, ou tout du moins qu'il en ait une bonne idée. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il se cache, » avança Dumbledore. «Horace n'a pas reçu une seule nouvelle de lui depuis près d'un an. »

« Voldemort recrute des vampires, monsieur ? » demanda Hermione, son esprit fatigué essayant de donner sens à cette conversation

« C'est ce qu'il semblerait, oui, » dit Dumbledore en soupirant. « Il est évidemment assez difficile de recruter quelqu'un sans avoir préalablement négocié avec eux, et Sanguini et Worple sont certainement un bon point de départ pour dénicher la communauté vampirique. » Il regarda pensivement Hermione un moment. « Dans l'ordre naturel des choses, si l'on considère votre connaissance de l'avenir, Voldemort a-t-il jamais utilisé des vampires? »

Hermione prit un moment pour considérer l'ensemble de ce qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet.

« Non, » dit-elle enfin, en secouant la tête. « Pas en grand nombre. »

Dumbledore sourit, et pour la première fois ce soir, il avait l'air détendu, même soulagé.

« Il est tout à fait possible que vos actions de ce soir soient significatives quant à l'issue de la guerre à venir, mais elles ont aussi été indispensables à conserver l'avenir tel que vous le connaissez. » conjectura-t-il.

« Ou peut-être que Sanguini s'en était sorti sans mon aide la première fois, » répondit Hermione avec un soupir las. « Aussi, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais retourner Aux Trois Balais maintenant, le Mangemort… »

« A quoi ressemblait-il ? »

« Bien bâti, les cheveux courts et blonds, des yeux bleus ... »

« Très probablement Thorfinn Rowle » dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

« En tout cas, Directeur, il me semble très probable que Rowle puisse revenir quand il aura réalisé que Sanguini s'est enfui, et qu'il décide de se servir de moi comme d'un lot de consolation, » dit Hermione en se levant « Et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à le revoir. »

« Evidemment, vous avez très probablement raison. Je parlerai moi-même à Rosmerta demain pour lui expliquer la situation. »

« Merci » Hermione se retourna pour partir. « Bonne nuit, Monsieur. »

Fumseck laissa échapper quelques notes alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, et elle sentit la tension qui bouillait jusqu'alors dans son corps lentement s'évaporer. Avec un soupir de profond soulagement, elle se dirigea alors tranquillement vers la tour de Griffondor.

~o~O~o~

Quand Maugrey et Kingsley eurent été informés des événements qui s'étaient produits chez Rosmerta, leurs réactions furent assez différentes. Kingsley complimenta Hermione pour avoir gardé la tête froide et la félicita de ne pas avoir tenté de se mesurer à un Mangemort expérimenté alors qu'elle avait la possibilité de le laisser s'en aller sans dommages.

« Tu as fais le bon choix », lui dit-il. « Tu n'es pas un Auror, ton travail n'est pas de traquer les Mangemorts, il n'y avait aucune garantie que tu puisses t'en tirer vivante, le laisser partir était la chose la plus intelligente à faire. »

Maugrey quant à lui en voulait à Hermione, à lui-même, et à toute autre personne à laquelle il pouvait songer.

« Nous aurions dû penser à un système d'alerte ! » grogna-t-il, en faisant les cents pas tandis qu'il analysait la situation. « Tu étais seule, tu aurais pu être enlevée ou tuée juste sous notre nez ! Il va falloir corriger ça. »

« J'ai quitté mon boulot », lui dit Hermione en jouant avec sa baguette.

« Oui, mais qu'en sera-t-il quand tu descendras a Pré-au-Lard pour faire tes courses ? » aboya Maugrey. « Tu pourrais être attaquée à tout moment, gamine, pas seulement sur ton lieu de travail ! Et un autre problème aussi, » grogna-t-il, se tournant vivement pour lui faire face. « Tu es encore trop confiante. »

« Quoi ? » s'offusqua Hermione

« Tu as laissé entrer un putain de vampire et tu l'as caché, » railla Maugrey, méprisant « et s'il t'avait attaqué ? »

« J'avais ma baguette pointée sur lui tout le temps ! » dit froidement Hermione qui commençait à en avoir marre de toute cette situation. « J'ai verrouillé la porte derrière moi pendant que je m'occupais de Rowle. Les verrous de Rosmerta sont faits pour garder dehors toute personne qui essaierait d'entrer, Maugrey… et vous le savez ! Je l'aurais entendu s'il avait tenté de sortir. Qui plus est, » cria-t-elle, « il essayait de se cacher ! S'il avait essayé de sortir pour s'en prendre à moi, il savait que le Mangemort aurait immédiatement porté son attention sur lui! »

« Il aurait très bien pu travailler pour ce même Mangemort dont il affirmait tenter de se cacher ! » gronda Moody

Hermione leva le menton et le regarda dans les yeux. « Un homme entre Aux Trois Balais juste avant l'heure de fermeture, à la recherche d'un refuge. J'ai trois seconde pour prendre une décision et il a l'air complètement désespéré. Je le cache dans l'arrière salle, puis envoie le Mangemort sur une mauvaise piste. Et d'après Dumbledore, j'ai pris une sacrée bonne décision en ne réduisant pas la première personne que je rencontrai en morceaux, parce que c'est apparemment un allié ! »

« C'était après coup » grogna l'Auror. « Mais réfléchis un peu, gamine ! Que ce serait-il passé si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? S'il avait travaillé pour Tu-Sais-Qui ? S'il avait été trop affamé pour résister à l'envie de t'attaquer ? »

« Dans ce cas, j'aurais fait sauté la pièce avec un Sort et j'aurais foutu le camp de là, » grogna à son tour Hermione. « Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé et j'avais ma baguette pointée sur Sanguini tout le temps où il n'était pas enfermé et jusqu'à ce que je sois certaine qu'il n'était pas une menace… J'avais aussi ma baguette pointée sur Rowle, donc j'étais prête à me défendre à la moindre alerte. J'étais en danger Maugrey, mais pas inconsciente ! »

Maugrey recula et lui jeta un regard calculateur. Il semblait sur le point de parler, mais Kingsley lui coupa l'en empêcha.

« Laisse tomber, Alastor ! Hermione a fait de son mieux étant donné les circonstances et elle s'en est admirablement bien sortie. » déclara Kingsley, d'une voix apaisante. Maugrey se détendit subtilement, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et l'Auror poursuivit. « Essayons juste de voir comment les choses auraient pu tourner différemment, Hermione, » dit-il gentiment, « Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais su que Sanguini était un allié, que tu l'avais caché, mais que le Mangemort avait refusé de partir ou avait tenté de s'en prendre à toi ? »

« J'aurais plongé derrière le comptoir, car il n'y a pas de protection contre les Impardonnables, et parce qu'on ne connait pas la force de l'adversaire avant qu'il n'ait lancé son premier sort,» répondit Hermione calmement. « Je l'aurais projeté au loin, puis rapidement ouvert la porte de la réserve, et me serais sauvée de là, avec ou sans Sanguini. »

« Bon. Travaillons sur ce scenario, dans ce cas. » Kingsley fit un geste vers Maugrey « Je serai Sanguini dans la réserve. Alastor tu joueras Rowle. »

Ce fut ainsi qu'Hermione échappa à un Maugrey fulminant, même si elle n'était pas entièrement tirée d'affaire. Si quoi que ce soit changea, ce fut son entrainement, qui devint plus intense… Maugrey y veilla de près. Et comme elle ne travaillait plus Aux Trois Balais, elle passa tout son temps à déjouer, attaquer et essayer de ne pas se faire toucher par des Sorts. Maugrey n'était semble-t-il jamais satisfait, ce qui n'étonnait pas vraiment Hermione. Elle affrontait Maugrey dans la mesure de ce qui était humainement possible, mais se tournait vers Kingsley pour avoir une meilleure idée de la façon dont elle s'en sortait.

Cependant, sa formation s'arrêta brusquement une semaine plus tard. Après une dernière séance d'entraînement, elle eut terminé, à trois semaines de la rentrée.

« Continue à t'améliorer, gamine, » lui dit Maugrey, avec un sourire bourru. Son brusque aboiement « Vigilance constante ! » ne réussit pas à déstabiliser Hermione, et il se mit à rire avant de s'éloigner en claudiquant sur sa jambe de bois.

Kingsley la félicita de ses progrès, et, souriant, il fouilla les poches de sa robe pour en sortir une montre. Son bracelet ressemblait à une succession d'écailles ambrées. Elle était cerclée d'or et avait trois fines aiguilles, un discret cadran pour la date et trois petits boutons sur le côté. C'était un bel objet.

Kingsley la lui tendit.

« Ton dix-septième anniversaire approche, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'Hermione attachait la montre à son poignet droit.

« Le dix-neuf septembre » confirma-t-elle.

« Dans le monde sorcier, il est de tradition de donner aux jeunes sorciers une montre lorsqu'ils deviennent majeurs, » lui dit Kingsley en souriant. « J'ai acheté celle-ci dans un magasin moldu, et avec l'aide d'un ami de l'Ordre, nous avons réussi à y ajouter quelques sorts. Tu te souviens de notre inquiétude que tu n'aies eu aucun moyen d'alerter discrètement Dumbledore que tu te trouvais en danger après le quasi-fiasco de la semaine dernière? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Tu vois les petits boutons sur le côté de la montre ? » Hermione tourna son poignet pour les regarder. « Les deux premiers te permettent de changer l'heure et la date, comme toute autre pièce d'horlogerie. Le troisième active la montre en tant que Portoloin. Elle te conduira au bureau du Directeur. » Il regarda Hermione d'un air sévère. « Est-il nécessaire que je te précise que cette fonction de la montre ne doit pas être utilise pour te faufiler dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Je pense que vous me connaissez un peu mieux que ça, » dit Hermione, mais elle rougissait légèrement.

La voix profonde de Kingsley résonna dans un léger rire. « On y a aussi ajouté des Sortilèges pour la rendre incassable qu'on ne puisse pas te la voler. La montre est un cadeau de nous tous pour ton travail acharné au cours des dernières semaines, et même si Maugrey est un vieux grincheux, tu as fait des progrès impressionnants. Je te tire mon chapeau. »

Hermione abordait maintenant un sourire éclatant. « Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. »

~o~O~o~

Hermione reçu plusieurs hibou le lendemain matin. Le premier était un hibou brun portant une lettre scellée du sceau de Poudlard. Hermione laissa échapper ses couverts de sa main alors que le hibou atterrissait sur la table près de son lit. Elle repoussa son assiette sur le coté et tâcha de détacher la lettre d'une mais tremblante. La chouette sembla soupirer de résignation, tandis qu'elle attendait qu'Hermione retire la lettre de sa jambe. Quand ce fut fait, elle disparut par la fenêtre en hululant.

La lettre contenait la liste des fournitures scolaires dont elle aurait besoin pour l'année à venir, ainsi que ses résultats pour les BUSEs. Elle ouvrit cette dernière en premier, les mains tremblantes et posa les yeux dessus. Quelques instants plus tard, un sourire vacilla timidement sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne se laisse aller à sourire pour de bon. Elle avait réussi toutes ses épreuves avec des 'Optimal' sauf pour une où elle avait obtenu un 'Effort Exceptionnel', c'était en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_Tant pis_, songea Hermione en jetant le parchemin sur son lit. _S'ils m'avaient fait passer mes épreuves aujourd'hui, je suis presque certaine que j'aurais obtenu un 'Optimal' dans cette matière aussi. Mais au moins j'ai quand même réussi… _

Elle examina la liste des fournitures dont elle aurait besoin pour cette année et essaya de compter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait combien elles lui couteraient, et fut soulagée de constater qu'elle avait plus ou moins gagné suffisamment durant l'été pour acheter tout ça et sauver un peu d'argent.

Une heure plus tard, une lettre de James Potter arriva, portée par une chouette hulotte. Elle était signée par tous les Maraudeurs qui lui suggéraient de les rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur le lendemain matin à 10 heures.

Hermione sortit de son lit, s'habilla, et descendit voir si elle pouvait trouver Dumbledore avant qu'il ne s'en aille rejoindre l'Ordre, pour lui demander la permission de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse.

~o~O~o~

« Hermione ! » Hermione fut attirée dans une étreinte, d'abord par James, puis par Sirius et enfin par Remus. Peter se tenait sur le côté, il regardait mais ne participait pas. Il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça Hermione, et Hermione fit de son mieux pour garder ses distances avec lui. Les trois autres, cependant, lui tournaient autour comme une portée de chiots agités. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien » haleta Hermione « Sauf que je ne… peux plus respirer… »

Ils la relâchèrent rapidement, les yeux pétillant d'amusement.

« On va aller chercher nos livres pour commencer, » lui dit James alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte « Tu as besoin d'argent ? »

Hermione tapota sa poche, heureuse d'avoir pris un job d'été. Elle n'aimait pas prendre l'argent de James, étant donné qu'il serait un jour à Harry et elle estimait qu'il devait revenir avant tout à son ami à lunette et non à elle. « J'ai travaillé pendant l'été. Je pense avoir économisé suffisamment. On y va ? »

« On doit retrouver Lily chez Fleury et Bott, » lui dit James. Remus et Sirius offrirent courtoisement un bras chacun à Hermione. Sirius se comportait étonnamment bien et Hermione se demanda si quelque chose c'était passé pendant l'été. Souriante, elle les prit et se dirigèrent vers la rue. James lui fit un sourire espiègle. « Je l'emmène chez Fortarôme après ça, donc tu seras en charge de veiller à ce que ces deux-là ne fassent pas de bêtises. »

« He ! » se plaignit Sirius sans enthousiasme « J'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dedans ? »

« Nope, » répondirent James et Hermione d'une même voix.

« Sinon, Hermione, » dit Remus, changeant de sujet « Comment s'est passé ton été ? »

Hermione prit un moment pour s'en remémorer l'essentiel avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

« C'était long, » dit-elle en souriant, même si une part d'elle ne voyait là rien de réjouissant. « Très long. »

* * *

_ Voici donc la fin de ce chapitre 6, bientôt la rentrée (autant pour notre chère Hermione que pour nous-même ! ahah) Des spéculations quant à ce qui va se passer cette année ? Que va-t-il arriver à Hermione, Lily, Severus et nos amis Maraudeurs ? Amours naissants, Embrassement du côté obscur de la force ou encore Tête à tête intimiste avec Voldy ? _

_Je vous laisse spéculer, mouhaha, parce que j'adore ça !_

_Avec presque 10 reviews de moyenne par chapitre, on est à 20 de retard sur la version américaine... On va pas se laisser faire quand même, si ? Mouhaha (je suis en mode diabolique aujourd'hui, je sais ... non mais 10 proportionnellement aux States, c'est beaucoup plus ! Vous êtes tous géniaux !) _

_A tout bientôt !_

_Nyna._


	8. Chapitre 7 Première Partie

_Hello !_

_J'avais sans doute dit à ceux d'entre vous auxquels j'ai envoyé un mail pour les remercier de leurs reviews, que le chapitre intégral serait posté hier soir. Mais il y a des jours sans comme on dit ... ahah et là c'était vraiment indépendant de ma volonté... et très rageant aussi ... 6 heures sans électricité... et quand ça revient, je me dis "ouf, je pourrais au moins mettre la moitié en ligne..." bah non, nada parce que FF bug et qu'il est impossible de faire quoique ce soit sur son compte... grrr ! (sorry si je vous ennuie... ça fait du bien de sortir tout ça !) Bref, maintenant il faut que je me sauve... je déménage. Je pense que je devrais réapparaître courant de semaine prochaine, si j'ai internet... _

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'ai vraiment essayé de tout poster d'un coup... mais mieux vaut une petite mise en bouche que rien du tout nop ? ^^_

_Bref, aller, je me sauve ! Bisou bisou et bonne lecture !_

_Nyna._

* * *

Hermione et les garçons retrouvèrent Lily Chez Fleury et Bott, comme l'avait dit James. Dès qu'ils eurent acheté ce dont ils avaient besoin, James et Lily disparurent pour aller savourer une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, laissant Hermione en compagnie de Sirius et Remus puisque Peter s'éclipsa lui aussi, ayant prévu de retrouver Mary à la Ménagerie Magique. Personne ne trouva rien à y redire et ils firent un rapide Pierre-Parchemin-Baguette pour décider où ils se rendraient ensuite. Remus gagna et ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de Mme Guipure pour trouver quelques nouvelles robes.

« Vous savez quoi ? » demanda nonchalamment Sirius, alors qu'il tournait devant le miroir pour s'admirer sous toutes les coutures. Sa nouvelle robe tombait désormais à la bonne hauteur, ce qui n'était plus le cas à la fin de l'année précédente alors qu'il avait subi une flagrante poussé de croissance sans avoir l'opportunité de renouveler sa garde-robe. « Je crois pouvoir affirmer que je suis plutôt bel homme. »

En guise de réponse, Hermione et Remus partirent tous deux dans un grand fou-rire.

Hermione, qui devait faire attention à ses dépenses, était sur le point d'acheter des robes de seconde-main quand Sirius posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je pensais que tu avais assez d'argent ? »

« J'ai gagné suffisamment pendant l'été pour payer tout ce dont j'ai besoin, » répondit Hermione en jetant un œil à l'étiquette de la robe qu'elle était en train d'essayer. Elle comprenait désormais ce que ce devait être d'être Ron. « Mais il faut que j'en garde un peu parce que je n'ai rien d'autre. »

Sirius croisa les bras, il avait l'air à la fois inquiet et sérieux. « Pourquoi es-tu si déterminée à tout faire par toi-même ? »

Hermione grimaça. « Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligés de m'aider. »

« Hermione, on ne se sent pas obligés, on _veut_ t'aider. » déclara Sirius en lui prenant les robes qu'elle avait dans les bras et les lançant sur le côté. Elles flottèrent d'elles-mêmes jusque sur leur étagère. Il la saisit par le bras et l'entraina de l'autre côté du magasin, où Hermione s'était si souvent rendue avec ses parents et ses deux meilleurs amis les années précédentes. « Tu sais que je vis chez James maintenant ? Je me suis tiré de chez moi l'an dernier. J'avais suffisamment d'argent de par mon oncle Alphard pour m'acheter une maison, mais James a insisté pour que je m'installe chez eux en attendant que l'on soit diplômés et qu'on trouve un boulot. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, indécise, tandis que Sirius faisait signe à Mme Guipure de venir les aider à essayer des robes neuves. Celle-ci se dirigea vivement dans leur direction et Sirius enchaina

« Laisse-nous simplement faire quelques trucs sympas pour toi, » insista-t-il tandis que Mme Guipure faisait apparaître une nouvelle robe sur Hermione et commençait à les ajuster magiquement. « C'est ce que font les amis Hermione. Garde l'argent que tu as gagné pendant l'été pour les urgences ou pour quand tu voudras t'acheter un joli truc. Ou de nouvelles plumes, » ajouta-t-il en rigolant face à l'expression qu'abordait Hermione. « Tu es toujours à court de plumes. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Hermione alors que Mme Guipure faisait disparaître sa nouvelle robe qu'elle remplaça par l'ancienne. Sirius hocha la tête et pris deux robes qu'il porta à la caisse.

« Si ça peut t'aider à déculpabiliser, tu pourras toujours nous rembourser plus tard, » lui dit Sirius, impassible. « Et si tu veux, on te comptera des intérêts, on te prendra même un bras, une jambe et ton premier né. »

Hermione sourit, l'air un peu penaud, mais, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle éclata de rire. « Merci, Sirius. »

Ils avaient payés leurs articles et s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione se raidit lorsqu'elle vit deux visages très familiers apparaître, l'un bien plus appréciable que le second. Elle n'avait rencontré Lucius Malefoy qu'une seule fois, mais même à vingt-six ans, il demeurait le même. La seule différence notable, hormis le fait qu'il avait moins de rides que dans le futur, était qu'il ne portait pas de canne. Hermione supposa que cette habitude lui viendrait plus tard.

Severus se tenait près de lui, observant la scène qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. Hermione, s'apprêtant à partir en compagnie de deux des Maraudeurs à ses côtés. Il parcouru du regard la boutique, comme à la recherche d'un troisième d'entre eux avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione.

Sirius et Remus grognèrent tous deux, Hermione craignait qu'ils entament une bagarre dans la boutique. Remus n'avait que peu de rancœur envers Severus, mais même elle avait du mal à se retenir de sortir sa baguette pour faire ravaler à Malefoy son sourire condescendant.

« Eh bien, eh bien, » dit Malefoy d'une voix traînante, « ne seraient-ce pas les toutous de Potter ? Et il a aussi ramassé une chatte au sang de bourbe au coin d'une rue ? »

Hermione tenait ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, touchant subtilement ses amis pour leur intimer de rester calmes. Aucune baguette ne fut tirée, mais les regards meurtriers restèrent dégainés. Elle se tint droite, la tête haute et s'avança vers Severus au point qu'ils se trouvèrent presque nez à nez.

« Comment s'est passé ton été ? » demanda-t-elle en ignorant parfaitement Malefoy. Elle vit le blond tiquer à ça, visiblement agacé qu'elle n'ait pas réagit.

« Mouvementé, » répondit Severus d'un ton neutre, peut-être même dédaigneux. Cependant ses yeux semblaient demander ce qu'elle pensait être en train de faire, exactement. Il lui faisait une mine de mépris, comme s'il était dégouté à l'idée de leur proximité, mais il enchaina néanmoins avec ce qui aurait pu passer pour de la politesse. « Le tien ? »

Hermione sentit alors une étrange pression sur son esprit. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Severus… essayant de s'infiltrer en elle grâce à la Légilimencie. Il y réussit un bref instant, mais Hermione abattit sur lui ses défenses telles une guillotine. Elle vit la surprise se dessiner dans son regard.

« Mouvementé, » répondit à son tour Hermione sur un ton similairement posé et impassible, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle le regardait. « Tu as encore grandit. Charmant. Ca explique pourquoi tu as besoin de nouvelles robes, je suppose, » ajouta-t-elle en faisant un pas sur le côté. « Je t'en prie, ne laisse pas ma présence ici te déranger. Je serais bien assez tôt de nouveau une épine dans ton pied. Amuses-toi bien, » dit-elle en faisant signe à Sirius et Remus de la suivre alors qu'elle passait près de lui. Il se raidit quand leurs épaules se frôlèrent. « On se verra au Banquet de Bienvenue. »

Remus et Sirius furent sortis de la boutique en un rien de temps et ils se tournèrent pour regarder la porte se refermer derrière eux. Malefoy abordait un rictus mauvais et Severus semblait étrangement intrigué et ennuyé. Avec un sourire satisfait, Hermione attrapa les deux Maraudeurs par le bras et les entraina vers l'échoppe de l'Apothicaire.

« Eh bah dis moi, Hermione, » dit Sirius une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée d'ouïe du magasin, sur un ton impressionné, presque admiratif. « Tu sembles visiblement savoir comment te mettre Malefoy à dos. »

« C'est un don, oui, » répondit Hermione, distraite par la lecture de sa liste d'ingrédients à acheter.

« C'était complètement fou, mais génial, » ajouta Sirius. Il baissa d'un ton alors qu'ils entraient dans le magasin. « Et le regard de Snape… ce connard graisseux ! Tu les as totalement pris par surprise ! »

« Je croyais que toi et Snape étiez amis ? » remarqua Remus, les yeux sur une Aconit posée au coin d'une étagère avant de saisir un flacon qu'il renifla d'un air écœuré.

« Nous le sommes, » confirma Hermione, amère. Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois sa liste avant de s'emparer d'un flacon de poissons-de-feu. « Mais tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que l'on allait se mette à bavarder gaiement avec vous deux et Lucius Malefoy à côté. J'ai la ferme intuition que ça se serait terminé en massacre. »

Remus haussa les épaules. « C'est juste que l'on pourrait s'attendre à ce que vous soyez… et bien… un peu plus amical l'un envers l'autre. »

« Tu parles, la façon dont Snivellus a agi tout à l'heure ? » lança sarcastiquement Sirius, « c'était presque galant pour lui. »

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant mais ne releva pas. Elle était trop occupée à se remémorer ce qui s'était passé chez Mme Guipure. Severus avait utilisé la Légilimencie sur elle… du moins avait-il essayé. Elle était certaine que c'était la première fois. Il n'avait rien vu d'important non plus. Toutes ses pensées et tous les souvenirs importants de sa vie passée étaient relégués à l'arrière de son esprit il aurait fallu une étude bien plus approfondie pour les faire ressortir.

Mais l'expression de son visage après qu'elle l'ait repoussé avait laissé transparaître un surprise totale… peut-être même de la douleur. Hermione n'avait pas été douce. Son entrainement avec Maugrey et Kingsley avait veillé à cela. Mais pour dire vrai, Hermione ne lui en voulait pas vraiment d'avoir essayé. Il avait sans doute voulu comprendre à quoi elle jouait, qu'elles étaient ses intentions alors qu'elle l'avait mis dans une situation inconfortable en face de son ami… il avait trouvé une façon silencieuse, efficace et –du moins le pensait-il- indétectable de le faire.

Ce qui amenait une autre question où avait-il appris ce sort ?

La réponse qui en découlait donna à réfléchir à Hermione alors qu'elle portait ses affaires au comptoir de l'apothicaire pour régler ses ingrédients. Elle avait toujours supposé que le Professeur Snape avait appris l'Occlumencie par lui-même ou bien que le Professeur Dumbledore l'y avait aidé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé… non, n'avait j'avais voulu envisager, que Voldemort lui aurait appris. Elle aurait rejetée l'idée, ri même, à cette pensée. En effet, pourquoi Voldemort irait-il enseigner à ses serviteurs une magie si compliquée, délicate et exigeante quand il les voyait comme des pions dispensables. Mais en vérité, Voldemort était plus que capable de faire la différence entre un simple pion et un cavalier plein de ressources. A ses yeux, aucun n'était indispensable, mais certains étaient plus utiles que d'autres et pouvaient se révéler dignes du temps et de l'énergie qu'il fallait pour accroître un potentiel qui serait alors à son service.

Severus était discipliné. Il était rusé et vif d'esprit. Il excellait dans les Arts Obscurs d'une façon telle qu'Hermione pensait qu'il était presque né pour les pratiquer. Pour faire simple, cela faisait de lui autant une menace qu'un atout potentiel pour Voldemort et c'était pour cela qu'Hermione aurait pensé qu'enseigner à Severus, ou faire enseigner par un autre Mangemort, de tels Arts aurait été quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait eu l'esprit d'éviter afin de laisser Severus suffisamment vulnérable pour le garder sous son contrôle.

Mais Voldemort était de toute évidence bien trop fier, bien trop sûr de lui et trop confiant envers ses propres compétences pour imaginer que Severus deviendrait un jour suffisamment doué en Occlumencie pour surpasser ses dons de Légilimencie.

Hermione secoua la tête et soupira. Elle ne doutait pas que Severus viendrait la confronter sur cet incident quand ils se retrouveraient à Poudlard.

Mais comment leurs perpétuelles divisions d'opinions affecteraient-elles leur amitié naissante ?

~o~O~o~

Après qu'ils aient mangés tous les sept ensemble au Chaudron Baveur, les quatre Maraudeurs plus Mary, Hermione et Lily, se dirent au revoir et Hermione emprunta le réseau de Cheminette pour retourner à Poudlard, où elle arriva directement dans le bureau du Professeure McGonagall. Celle-ci s'y trouvait justement, en pleine lecture et savourant une tasse de thé. Elle fit peu attention à Hermione lorsque celle-ci apparu, relevant simplement la tête avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres pour la saluer avant de reporter son attention à son livre.

Hermione se mit vivement au lit après avoir mis ses achats de côté. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se rendit compte que les Elfes de Maison les avaient tous rangés. Légèrement agacée par cela, quoique sans plus, elle fit apparaître son petit-déjeuner avant de descendre à la Bibliothèque avec ses nouveaux livres pour commencer à les étudier.

Dumbledore la trouva quelques instants plus tard, installée entre deux étagères tout près d'une fenêtre dans un coin de la Bibliothèque si reculé que peu d'élèves s'y rendaient habituellement. C'était l'endroit où Hermione avait trouvé Severus le matin du lendemain de l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante. Cet emplacement était depuis devenu comme un discret réconfort pour Hermione, il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'elle soit venu s'y installer pour lire.

« Je vois que vous prenez déjà de l'avance sur vos lectures, » remarqua plaisamment Dumbledore alors qu'il se faisait apparaître une chaise.

Hermione leva les yeux, baissant légèrement son exemplaire _Des Sorts et Enchantements, Niveau 6_. « C'est une façon agréable de passer le temps. » dit-elle.

« Avez-vous travaillé votre Occlumencie dernièrement ? » s'enquit calmement Dumbledore, comme s'il avait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps ou des derniers scoops du monde du Quidditch. Elle haussa légèrement les sourcils.

« Oui, » répondit-elle sincèrement, se redressant discrètement tout en posant son livre sur ses genoux. « J'ai _rencontré_ Severus, hier. »

« Je vois. » Dumbledore attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide à développer.

Hermione inspira profondément avant de soupirer. « Quelqu'un lui a enseigné la Légilimencie durant l'été. Il a… il a essayé de s'en servir sur moi lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés chez Mme Guipure au Chemin de Traverse. »

Dumbledore croisa ses longs doigts. Il avait l'air songeur. « Comment vous êtes-vous sentie face à cela ? »

Hermione fit un sourire sans joie au Directeur. « Ennuyée. »

« Vous ne partagerez pas énormément de cours avec Severus cette année, » fit remarquer Dumbledore.

« En fait, je ne partagerai aucune de mes classes avec lui, » le corrigea Hermione. « Il est en dernière année d'Arithmancie et moi je suis toujours dans le groupes des Cinquièmes et Sixièmes-Années, j'imagine. » conclu-t-elle, visiblement contrariée à cette idée.

« Décevant, en effet, » lui accorda Dumbledore, l'air toujours songeur. « Vous travailliez bien en duo et j'avais l'impression que vous aidiez à soulager son sentiment de solitude durant les derniers mois de cours. » ajouta-t-il, ses yeux pétillant gaiment alors qu'il continuait. « Septima avait beaucoup à dire sur votre façon de collaborer. »

Hermione sourit honteusement à ses mots, mais cela ne dura pas. « J'ai le sentiment d'avoir à peine trouvé un ami… quelqu'un qui pense de la même façon que moi, vous comprenez… et j'ai l'impression de déjà être en train de le perdre. »

« On ne se rend pas compte de ce que l'on a avant de l'avoir perdu, » dit simplement Dumbledore avec un demi-sourire triste. « Cependant, je suis certain que Severus tiens plus à votre amitié qu'il ne le laisse paraître. »

Hermione sourit timidement, pas vraiment convaincue. « J'espère que vous avez raison, Monsieur. »

Dumbledore s'en alla peu de temps après, laissant Hermione à ses pensées et ses lectures. Elle passa les deux semaines qui suivirent à lire dans la Bibliothèque et le soir du 1er septembre, elle fut surprise par le son de pas qui approchaient. Elle attendait toujours que le train arrive, et il semblait être déjà tard, mais…

Severus Snape apparu au coin du rayon au bout duquel Hermione avait installé son petit coin de littérature au cours des derniers jours. Il haussa les sourcils en l'apercevant ainsi au milieu de ses livres avant de la regarder sérieusement.

« Tu n'étais pas au Banquet de Bienvenue, » dit-il froidement. Il se fraya un chemin au milieu du désordre et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur d'une façon qui rappelait dangereusement le Professeur Snape. « Je me demandais pourquoi… j'aurais dû me douter que ce serait parce que tu étais en train de lire. »

« Je n'ai pas entendu les élèves arriver, » dit Hermione en se levant, faisant au passage tomber son livre de ses genoux. « J'imagine que ça veut dire que j'ai loupé la Répartition ? »

« J'en ai peur, oui. » répondit Severus d'une voix nonchalante.

« Tant pis, » soupira Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur ses livres, qui allèrent se ranger d'eux-mêmes dans son sac. Elle le ramassa et le mit sur son épaule. « J'aurais bien aimé entendre la chanson du Choixpeau. »

« Elle était ridicule, » dit Severus, dédaigneux, en reculant d'un pas pour la laisser passer devant lui. « Les mêmes choses que d'habitude. Je ne serais pas surpris que le Choixpeau soit penché sur un dictionnaire des synonymes toute l'année, à essayer de trouver une nouvelle façon de toujours dire la même chose. »

Hermione pouffa à ses mots alors qu'ils sortaient de la Bibliothèque.

« Quoiqu'en soient les médiocres tentatives de créativité du Choixpeau, tu as loupé le dîner, » lui fit remarquer Severus d'un ton morne. « Tu comptes mourir de faim toute la nuit ? »

« Non, je ferais apparaître quelques restes du Banquet dans ma chambre, » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. « Les Elfes sont toujours prêts à aider. »

« Je te raccompagne à la Tour de Gryffondor, si tu veux, » offrit Severus.

« Tu n'es pas censé rejoindre ton dortoir ? » demanda Hermione.

Il renifla, l'air sarcastique. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres. « Vraiment ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait éviter ça, Hermione, » dit Severus en l'attrapant par l'épaule pour la forcer à se retourner et lui faire face. Son apparence était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieuse. « Certaines questions ont besoin de réponses, au vu de tes récentes … actions. »

« Qu'en est-il de tes propres actions ? » murmura Hermione, s'approchant de lui, si bien que leurs visages se touchaient presque. Sa voix était maintenant si basse, qu'aucun des portraits ne pourrait entendre quoique ce soit susceptible d'alimenter des rumeurs. « Tu n'avais aucun droit de t'immiscer dans mon esprit, je n'ai fait que me défendre. »

« Tu t'avançais en terrain dangereux, » lui dit sèchement Severus, baissant lui aussi la voix. « Provoquer ainsi Lucius n'a fait qu'empirer les choses pour toi. »

« Empirer ? » s'enquit calmement Hermione.

Severus l'observa, incertain, avant de répondre sur un ton aussi désintéressé que faire se peut. « Tu as attiré l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Hermione fit signe de s'éloigner, mais Severus l'attrapa par le col de sa robe, l'attirant vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient au niveau de son oreille.

« Réfléchis, Hermione ! » siffla-t-il « Tu es une Née-moldue, ce qui fait déjà de toi une cible, et qui plus est, tu es extrêmement talentueuse, ce qui te rend dangereuse. En plus de tout ça, tu as attiré l'attention sur toi en apparaissant soudainement en Avril, sans compter ton statut d'orpheline. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu l'as déjà défié deux fois… la première avec l'incident _Aux Trois Balais_ et la seconde avec Lucius, sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Tu as entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé _Aux Trois Balais_ ? » répéta Hermione.

« Rowle hurlait de rage, » lui dit Severus en la relâchant. « Quand il a réalisé qu'il avait été dupé, il essayé de te retrouver, mais il paraît que tu as quitté ton boulot le lendemain. »

« C'est vrai, » lui dit Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence. « Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à lui faire face de nouveau. »

« Tu aurais dû être répartie à Serpentard, » lui fit remarquer Severus avec un mince sourire. « Tu sais quand il vaut mieux courir se cacher plutôt que de rester sur tes positions. »

« Tu le confonds bon sens et la ruse, » répliqua Hermione, souriant elle aussi d'un air détendu. Changeant de sujet, elle ajouta « Tu m'as manqué tu sais. Je m'ennuyais de ne pas pouvoir te parler. On recommencera à étudier à la Bibliothèque le soir ? »

« Oui. C'est dommage que l'on ne soit plus dans le même cours d'Arithmancie ceci-dit. » Ils avaient recommencé à marcher, avançant le long du couloir menant aux escaliers. « Combien de BUSEs tu as obtenu ? »

« Neuf 'Optimal' et un 'Effort Exceptionnel' » répondit Hermione, l'air bougon.

« Par Merlin, tu sembles véritablement déçue, » se moqua-t-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais avant de laisser la fatigue reprendre le dessus sur son visage. Elle soupira. « Je m'attendais à faire mieux en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, » reconnu-t-elle, « mais ça a toujours été mon point faible. Quand j'avais quatorze ans, j'ai échoué à mon épreuve finale parce qu'il a fallu que j'affronte un Epouvantard.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'ais enfuie en courant, » railla Severus.

Hermione rougit furieusement. « Si. »

« Quelle forme il avait pris ? »

« Celle de… de ma Professeure de Métamorphoses. » Severus haussa les sourcils et elle développa, résignée, « Elle me disait que j'avais échoué dans toutes les matières. »

Severus la fixa un instant, incrédule. Puis, il croisa les bras contre son torse, rejeta la tête en arrière, et se mit à rire franchement.


	9. Chapitre 7 Deuxième Partie

_23 h 47 ! J'avais dis lundi soir dans les Mps que je vous ai envoyés, promesse tenue donc ! _

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent, commentent et aiment cette histoire, vous être un rayon de soleil dans mes journées : )_

* * *

**Chapitre Sept, Deuxième partie**

* * *

L'emploi du temps d'Hermione ayant déjà été préparé, quand le Professeure McGonagall vint parcourir la table de Gryffondor pour adapter les horaires de chacun en fonction des ASPICs qu'ils souhaitaient prendre, Hermione mangea son petit déjeuner, dit au revoir à ses amis, et s'en alla vivement pour assister à son premier cours.

Severus la rattrapa et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage, où Hermione avait son premier cours, Défense contre les forces du mal.

«Je voulais te parler de quelque chose," dit-il à voix basse, craignant d'être entendu bien que les couloirs soient presque déserts, si l'on exceptait les portraits. Mais les portraits ayant des oreilles bien ouvertes et des langues bien pendues, c'était pour Hermione une raison suffisante. «J'ai vu Lily et Potter sur le Chemin de Traverse, chez Fortarôme."

Son ton exigeait une réponse. Hermione soupira, ne voulant pas être porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles, mais en sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait à lui apprendre la nouvelle tôt ou tard. « Ils sont ensemble, oui »

« Maudit soit-il, » jura Severus.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ça pour l'instant, » lui dit Hermione, en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la salle de classe. "Concentres-toi sur tes cours. Inquiète-toi de Lily plus tard. »

Elle vit le visage de Severus se tordre dans une grimace amère avant qu'il ne se détourne pour partir en direction de sa propre classe, à l'étage supérieur. Hermione secoua la tête. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour qu'il oublie Lily. Mais elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose, il faudrait qu'il fasse face à cette situation par lui-même. Elle attendit qu'il eut disparu au coin du couloir avant d'entrer dans la classe.

En s'installant, Hermione remarqua que le Professeur de l'année précédente était absent. La veille, les rumeurs qui circulaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors affirmaient qu'il était parti en Afrique à la fin du semestre dernier et s'y était fait dévorer par un nundu [1]. Hermione grimaça à cette pensée, se demandant au passage si le poste de Professeur de Défenses était déjà maudit, avant de se tourner vers le nouveau professeur, assis à son bureau et qui griffonnait sur un morceau de parchemin.

Le cours commença et il se leva promptement, pointant sa baguette en direction du tableau. Le nom 'Gérard Faulkner'commença alors à s'y écrire, comme s'il avait été tracé avec une craie sèche et pointue. Le Professeur semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et avait les cheveux foncés et les yeux gris clair. Il parla ensuite d'une voix basse, mais non moins autoritaire.

« Je suis le Professeur Faulkner, » dit-il en venant s'appuyer sur le devant de son bureau pour faire face à la classe. « Je serai votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Je ne m'attends pas à revenir l'année prochaine. » Sa voix était posée et semblait énoncer une simple évidence. « Ce que vous retirerez de ce cours dépendra entièrement de votre implication. Je ne vous épargnerai pas. » Il tapota sa baguette contre le bureau. « Considérez-vous avertis. »

C'était une déclaration plutôt déprimante à entendre dès le premier jour de cours.

« Vous êtes maintenant des sixièmes années, » enchaina Faulkner. « On attend de vous que vous exerciez des sorts informulés. Des points vous seront attribués pour vos succès, et enlevés en réponse à toute tentative de tricherie. Il ne sert à rien de tenter de revenir sur ce point avec moi. J'ai un an pour vous enseigner tout ce qui vous sera nécessaire pour vous défendre, puis je m'en irai dans les Îles Marianne pour un nouvel emploi. » Il sourit légèrement à ces mots. « Une part importante de l'auto-défense est de savoir comment agir en _silence_. Cela vous donne une fraction de seconde d'avantage par rapport à votre adversaire puisqu'il ne peut pas savoir quel sort vous êtes sur le point d'utiliser, et chaque seconde est précieuse. »

La classe sembla s'inquiéter à ces mots, certains paraissaient bien intéressés, mais d'autres regrettaient visiblement de pas avoir laissé tomber cette classe à la première occasion.

« Vous allez maintenant vous répartir en paires, » déclara Faulkner sans changer de ton, « L'un attaquera et l'autre sera sur la défensive. Aucun d'entre vous n'aura le droit de prononcer le moindre mot. » Il fit un geste à la classe « Commencez. »

_Si le cas se présentait, je le choisirais loin devant Ombrage,_ songea Hermione alors qu'elle se mettait debout. Les élèves de la classe se répartirent rapidement en groupes de deux, et Hermione se retrouva face à Barty Croupton. Il lui fit un sourire mauvais et se plaça à quelques mètres d'elle avant de sortir sa baguette sans se presser autrement.

Hermione tenait sa baguette prête. Elle attendit patiemment pendant près de vingt minutes qu'un sort, qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir, ne l'atteigne. Le visage de Croupton était rougit sous le coup de ses efforts infructueux. Partout dans la salle, des élèves trichaient et murmuraient leur sort dans un souffle. Faulkner enlevait des points aux duos fautifs, leur donnait quelques conseils, avant de continuer sa ronde.

Un éclat de lumière orangée parvint alors soudain de la baguette de Croupton, et Hermione agita sa baguette dans sa direction, repoussant silencieusement le sortilège avec un bouclier.

« Excellent, » déclara Faulkner, en passant près eux. « Quinze points pour Serpentard et Gryffondor. Continuez. »

Furieux de l'aisance avec laquelle Hermione avait silencieusement repoussé son sort, Croupton commença à lui tirer dessus rapidement, hésitant parfois sur un sort, mais réussissant admirablement bien pour un premier essai. Il était remarquable, qu'après avoir compris comment le faire une première fois, il soit désormais capable d'enchainer les sorts muets avec une telle facilité et rapidité. Apparemment il avait saisi l'essentiel de la technique et l'appliquait désormais avec ferveur. Hermione déviait ses sorts par des gestes de baguette fluides et rapprochés. Finalement, fatiguée de n'être que la cible, Hermione para un dernier sort avant de lui jeter un sort de confusion.

Croupton ne s'y attendant clairement pas, il fut repoussé vers les pupitres qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Il resta difficilement debout. Il avait l'air perplexe et hésitant alors qu'il cherchait appui sur les bureaux qui l'entouraient. Faulkner applaudit, appréciateur.

« Excellent » répéta-t-il. « Vous avez pris votre adversaire au dépourvu et qui plus est, silencieusement. Encore quinze points pour Gryffondor. »

Croupton montra les dents dans une grimace mauvaise et la regardait comme s'il était sur le point de tenter une vengeance quand la cloche retentit, signalant que la fin du cours.

_Sauvée par le gong,_ songea Hermione, fière de l'avoir emporté, alors qu'elle emballait ses affaires et s'en allait.

~o~O~o~

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Hermione enchaîna ses cours sans difficultés même si la charge de travail avait augmenté de façon quasi-exponentielle. Les autres professeurs commencèrent l'année en leur rappelant qu'ils étaient désormais des élèves de niveau ASPIC avant de leur assener une charge de devoirs telle qu'Hermione entendit de nombreux étudiants affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'une quantité de travail inhumaine et probablement illégale. Elle se contenta de les ignorer. Lorsqu'elle quitta le dîner plus tard ce soir-là, elle se rendit directement à la bibliothèque, peu après que James et Sirius se soient excusés pour aller sur le terrain de Quidditch s'entraîner en un-contre-un.

Elle trouva sa table habituelle, étala ses affaires et se mit à écrire.

Severus la rejoignit une heure plus tard. Hermione l'accueillit avec un sourire -qu'il ne lui retourna pas- et se replongea dans ses devoirs. Ils restèrent assis dans un silence absolu, presque pesant, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione finisse par mettre de côté son devoir de Sortilège, qui faisait près de trente centimètre de long, et qu'elle ne se pose contre le dossier de sa chaise pour le regarder.

« Tu as beaucoup de devoirs ? » demanda-t-elle, en jetant un œil sur les papiers éparpillés à son extrémité de la table.

« Oui, » grogna-t-il

« Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me dire quand, à peu près, tu auras terminé ? »

« Une partie est à rendre plus tard dans la semaine, » dit-il fermement. « Je termine tout maintenant. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, » dit Hermione en se levant pour rassembler ses affaires. « Je te verrai demain. »

Severus releva vivement la tête. « Non… attend, » dit-il en posant sa plume, « Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? »

« Parce que j'ai terminé et que j'ai mieux à faire de mon temps que de rester là à te regarder travailler et bouder, » dit Hermione avec raideur.

Severus lui lança un regard furieux avant de laisser échapper un soupir. Il reposa les yeux sur ses devoirs et porta un doigt à ses lèvres, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était en profonde réflexion.

« Donne-moi quinze minutes pour terminer ça et on descendra au lac, » dit-il en ramassant sa plume pour reprendre le paragraphe qu'il avait abandonné.

Hermione rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'étagère la plus proche pour trouver quelque chose à lire. Elle feuilleta pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le son de papiers que l'on rassemble ne se fasse entendre. En se retournant, elle vit Severus ranger ses affaires. Il mit la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et fit signe à Hermione d'en faire autant avant de s'éloigner.

Hermione le suivit, courant un peu pour le rattraper, et ils arpentèrent les couloirs et les escaliers en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le hall d'entrée. Ils passaient les portes quand Severus lui dit froidement : « Tu as gardé beaucoup de choses pour toi depuis que tu es arrivée. »

La porte se referma derrière eux alors qu'ils descendaient les marches de la cour. « Nous avons tous deux notre lot de secrets, Severus, » répondit calmement Hermione en ajustant son sac sur son épaule.

« Personne ne sait quoi que ce soit à propos de toi » dit Severus, un rictus aux lèvres. « Tu parais si ordinaire à première vue, et ensuite tu nous sors un coup comme celui du Chemin de Traverse. »

Hermione se tourna vivement pour le regarder « Mais c'est _quoi_ ton problème ? » s'emporta-t-elle, énervée par son comportement caustique et inégal. Elle savait que c'était un crétin capricieux, mais bon sang, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. « Si tu ne veux pas te brûler, ne joue pas avec le feu, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Mon problème c'est que je ne sais pas la moindre chose sur toi ! » dit-il, la voix chargée de frustration refoulée. « J'ai fini par me rendre compte que même ce que pense avoir appris de toi en t'observant n'est pas entièrement vrai… tu prétends que la Défense contre les forces du mal est ton point faible et pourtant tu réussis à envoyer valser Barty Croupton sans le moindre effort ! »

« Oh, il est venu se plaindre auprès de toi, c'est ça ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il a fait comme Rowle, » s'emporta Severus. « Il s'est plaint à qui voulait l'entendre. Tu continues tout bonnement à sortir ces trucs de nulle part et hormis le fait que ça va finir par te faire tuer, j'en ai assez d'être pris au dépourvu. »

Hermione se raidit, rassembla ses défenses, et lui lança un regard glacial.

« Toute personne qui tentera de tirer quelque chose de moi risque d'être prise au dépourvu », lui dit-elle doucement. Elle se détourna et regarda la rive du lac qui brillait au loin. « Je ne veux pas te perdre comme ami, Severus, d'autant plus que j'ai l'impression que c'est déjà en train de se produire... mais si j'ai mes secrets, je ne les partagerai que si, et quand, j'en aurai envie. Tout comme toi, je suppose. » Elle se tourna pour lui faire face à nouveau. « On ne pourrait pas tout simplement revenir à ce que nous étions avant ? »

Severus examinait son visage posément, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose, mais Hermione ne le sentait pas essayer de s'approcher de son esprit. De ce point de vue-là, il continuait à garder ses distances, bien qu'il sembla désespéré de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Finalement, il se radoucit.

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione lui fit un faible sourire, qui disparut quand elle aborda un autre sujet désagréable. « Je sais que tu dois faire face à tes propres problème. Je me doute que les autres Serpentard te mettent dans une position difficile, et je sais que j'ai probablement aggravé le problème. Et puis, il y a Lily ... » Elle s'interrompit.

Severus serra les lèvres et s'appuya contre l'une des colonnes qui supportaient le toit surplombant les marches. « Je sais que Lily ne me pardonnera jamais, » dit-il finalement, « mais mais ça n'empêche pas que je tienne toujours à elle… même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être agacé par Potter qui n'arrête pas de jubiler à la moindre occasion. »

« James ne jubile pas, » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pas devant toi, c'est évident, » ricana Severus, l'air méprisant.

« Contente-toi de l'ignorer dans ce cas, » répondit Hermione en soupirant. Elle posa ses doigts contre son front, essayant d'intimer à la part de son esprit qui voulait se déchainer et lancer des sorts à tous les imbéciles jusqu'à ce qu'ils grandissent un peu, de se calmer. Malheureusement, l'autre moitié de son esprit semblait penser que la première avait là un argument valable. « Tu es suffisamment discipliné pour pratiquer la Légilimencie, Severus. Tu dois donc bien avoir le self-control nécessaire pour faire comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire de James Potter. »

Severus lui lança un regard maussade.

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, » dit Hermione avec lassitude. Jetant un regard sur le lac, elle aperçut le soleil qui commençait à se refléter dans l'eau, créant sur le lac des lueurs aux nuances rouge-orangé il esquissait son coucher. « Je sais que les Maraudeurs ont fait ta vie un véritable enfer depuis la première fois où ils ont posé les yeux sur toi et il n'est pas difficile non plus de voir que tu souffres toujours de ce qui s'est passé avec Lily. Mais elle a fait ses propres choix elle aussi, » ajouta doucement Hermione. "Elle aime bien James, et je pense que tu as brisé sa confiance en toi lorsque tu as perdu ton sang-froid. Ces choses-là arrivent parfois. Tu ne peux pas contrôler les actions des autres par ta seule volonté."

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, toi ? » l'attaqua Severus.

« Eh bien, » répondit sèchement Hermione : « Je t'aurais giflé, puis exigé des excuses. »

« J'ai menacé de dormir au pied de la tour de Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne la chance de m'excuser, » répondit Severus d'un ton morne. « Elle ne voulait pas me pardonner. »

« Alors, c'est juste Lily, » conclu fermement Hermione. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais fait, c'est vrai, mais ... »

« Je veux juste qu'elle soit en sécurité », dit calmement Severus, qui refusait de la regarder. « Elle était ma seule amie, et même si elle n'est l'est plus maintenant, je veux toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Même si ce n'est pas moi. »

« Je déteste te dire ça, mais James Potter est quelqu'un de fort," lui fit remarquer Hermione d'une voix douce. « Il est intelligent et doué avec les sorts. Il est certes peut-être presque aussi mature qu'un première année, mais si qui que ce soit peut protéger Lily et la rendre heureuse en même temps, je pense que c'est lui. »

« Et tu en sais long, » répondit amèrement Severus.

Tristement, Hermione devait avouer qu'il avait raison. Jetant de nouveau un regard vers le lac où le soleil se noyait maintenant dans l'eau à l'horizon, elle fit un geste dans cette direction.

« On y va ? »

~o~O~o~

Après dîner ce soir-là, lorsqu'ils furent revenus à la Tour de Gryffondor, Hermione prit James à part et lui exprima ses préoccupations. A cela, James soupira et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, visiblement pris au dépourvu.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de le narguer, vraiment pas, » dit-il. « Mais Lily et moi, on est côte à côte dans presque toutes nos classes maintenant, alors je me suis dit… pourquoi ne pas essayer d'être amical ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle comprenait parfaitement leurs deux points-de-vue, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de solution. Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses boucles indomptables, essayant de déterminer la façon la plus diplomatique de dire les choses.

« Severus, » commença-t-elle, "accepte le fait que toi et Lily soyez ensemble. Ca ne lui fait pas plaisir, pourtant il l'accepte. Mais il souffre toujours de la fin de son amitié avec Lily. Et la voir avec toi… et bien, il faut voir les choses en face, James. C'est remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Toi et Sirius, arrêtez de faire de sa vie un enfer. Maintenant que tu as gagné la main de Lily, je pense qu'il est juste de vous demander d'arrêter d'essayer de l'attaquer à la moindre occasion. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves à ce pauvre type, » dit James qui laissa un sourire éclairer son visage, « mais j'imagine que c'est une demande raisonnable, surtout si c'est pour te rendre la vie plus facile."

« Merci, James, » dit Hermione, sincèrement contente.

« Mais je ne peux pas promettre que je ne lui jetterai pas un sort s'il attaque le premier, » tenta de négocier James.

« Je vais faire passer le message, » promit Hermione. « Et Sirius ? »

« Je m'assurerai qu'il se tienne bien, lui aussi. » James s'ébouriffa une fois encore les cheveux avant d'ajouter « non pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin de moi, maintenant. Je pense qu'il a retenu la leçon."

« Tu crois ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

« Eh bien, il ne s'en est toujours pas pris à Snape cette année, si ? » fit remarquer James. Hermione dû concéder sur ce point elle n'avait été témoin de rien, et Severus ne lui avait rien rapporté. « J'ai promis à Lily d'arrêter de jeter des sorts aux gens juste pour m'amuser, donc… »

Il se tut, mais Hermione compris ce qu'implicitement il avait voulu dire. James et Sirius ne s'encourageaient plus mutuellement à s'en prendre à Severus. Sans ce genre de motivation, ajouté à la catastrophe de la fin de l'année précédente, il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison pour qu'ils continuent à se servir de Severus Snape comme souffre-douleur.

~o~O~o~

La première semaine de cours s'en alla comme elle était venue et Hermione s'était plongée dans une routine confortable, ce dont ne pouvait se prévaloir ses camarades, qui avaient toujours du mal à s'adapter à leur nouveau programme. Nombre d'entre eux allaient voir la Préfète-en-Chef pour obtenir une copie de ses notes des années précédentes quand ils n'avaient pas réussi à saisir ce que leur disaient les Professeurs. Lily était ainsi obligée de partager son temps libre entre les promenades autour du terrain de Quidditch en compagnie de James et le tutorat qu'elle prodiguait aux plus jeunes.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Hermione n'était pas irrépressiblement tentée de s'en charger. Il lui fallait déjà faire avec sa propre charge, conséquente, de travail et avec Severus, qui en lui-même, était déjà difficile à gérer sans en plus y ajouter les complaintes des autres élèves qui n'avaient d'abord même pas pris la peine de s'adresser à leur professeur pour les aider à s'en sortir. Hermione se disait qu'ils finiraient bien par apprendre à faire bon usage des heures de bureau des Professeurs et qu'ils arrêteraient de compter sur Lily Evans

Fidèles à la promesse de James, lui et Sirius arrêtèrent d'attaquer Severus dans les couloirs entre les cours. Non pas qu'ils aient eu pour habitude de l'attaquer tant que ça pour commencer, juste à l'occasion de quelques représailles durant la première semaine entre eux et des Serpentards que Severus fréquentait. Mais désormais, ils tâchaient activement de rester à l'écart. Severus continuait néanmoins d'arpenter nerveusement les couloirs, s'attendant à être attaqué à tout moment, mais James et Sirius se contentaient simplement de l'ignorer. Hermione lui avait bien expliqué son petit accord avec James, mais il n'en restait pas pour le moins suspicieux et paranoïaque. Hermione avait l'impression de tenter de retenir deux chiens de combats Sirius et Severus avaient tous deux l'air de ne demander qu'à se battre. L'un parce qu'il adorait les duels et l'autre parce qu'il était convaincu qu'un sort ne manquerait pas de lui tomber dessus. C'était une situation pour le moins tendue et Hermione attendait simplement qu'elle lui explose entre les doigts. Au moins, il semblait qu'en ce qui concernait les duels, James avait quitté le ring.

Hermione et Severus gardèrent l'habitude de se rendre directement à la Bibliothèque après dîner pour faire leurs devoirs. Parfois, quand elle avait terminé avant le couvre-feu, Hermione empruntait à Severus son exemplaire du _Manuel Avancé de Préparation des Potions _pour un peu de lecture. Elle était atterrée par l'état de dégradation du manuel, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ses annotations et ses commentaires intéressants et utiles. Il fallait un peu de pratique pour déchiffrer son écriture brouillonne et minuscule, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Severus ne protestait désormais plus lorsqu'elle lui prenait son livre, tant qu'elle n'allait pas partager ce qu'elle y trouvait avec ses amis Gryffondors, elle était la bienvenue.

Hermione n'en n'ayant pas l'intention, elle passait donc bien souvent ses soirées à lire avec attention. Un soir, elle remarqua une inscription sur la couverture indiquant que le propriétaire était le _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ et elle mâchouilla longtemps sa plume avant d'oser lui demander ce que cela signifiait.

« Je suis un Sang-Mêlé, » répondit simplement Severus sans lever les yeux du devoir qu'il rédigeait. « Ma mère était une Sang-Pure, son nom de jeune fille était Prince, ce qui fait de moi un Prince de Sang-Mêlé. »

« Ton père était un moldu ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

« Pas du genre sympathique. » Severus tourna son parchemin et continua à écrire au dos. Ses doigts étaient noirs d'encre et la base de sa plume complètement imbibée. Il saisit l'opportunité de lui retourner la question. « Et tes parents ? »

« Tous les deux Moldus, tu le sais très bien, » lui dit Hermione en mordillant le haut de sa plume. « C'était des bons parents. Des fois, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment comprendre ma passion pour le Monde Magique… c'était tellement différent pour, tu comprends, mais ils me soutenaient énormément. »

Severus fit un demi-sourire mais resta silencieux.

Les semaines défilèrent rapidement. Hermione excellait dans tous ses cours bien qu'ils soient de plus en plus compliqués. Plus d'une fois, elle avait même dû demander à ses professeurs de se répéter afin de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils tentaient d'expliquer. Néanmoins, elle ne baissait pas les bras et devint vite très populaire parmi les Gryffondors lorsqu'il fut clair que leur nombre de points gagnés par jour augmentait bien plus vite que celui des Serpentards.

Elle fut aussi invité à un autre dîner du Club de Slug, mais elle déclina l'invitation parce qu'elle avait trop de devoirs.

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année approchait et c'était tout ce dont James et Sirius parlaient. Lorsque trop de jargon sportif faisait son apparition dans la conversation, Hermione restait à l'écart et parlait cours avec Remus.

Après dîner, elle continuait à se rendre directement à la Bibliothèque, le soir d'Halloween n'y fit d'ailleurs pas exception elle dîna et s'en alla en hâte, ne prenant même pas le temps de savourer le délicieux festin.

James et Sirius lui diagnostiquèrent un grave cas de 'Surtravaill-ose', plaisantant en disant qu'elle était sans nul doute en phase terminale et que si tel était bien le cas, lui demandèrent si elle pouvait tout leur léguer.

Hermione les frappa tous deux sur la tête avec son planning, qu'elle venait juste de sortir et les informa que si leur diagnostique était exact, elle reviendrait les hanter pour l'éternité.

« Et je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu veux, » dit-elle en souriant machiavéliquement à James, qui massait le dos de sa tête. « Tu ne pourrais plus jamais t'envoyer en l'air avec qui que ce soit de toute ta vie. »

« Oh ! » intervint Sirius alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. « Pas de coups sous la ceinture, c'est du hors-jeu ! »

Malgré tout, quand arriva le match de Quidditch ce samedi-là, Hermione s'y rendit avec le reste de l'école, parée des couleurs de sa Maison en signe de support. Comme d'habitude, l'année commençait avec un match Gryffondor-Serpentard qui fut tout aussi empreint de coup bas que n'importe quel autre confrontation qu'Hermione ait eu l'occasion de voir entre ces deux Maisons. Sirius était batteur pour Gryffondor et il avait tendance à toujours rester à proximité de James pour éloigner d'éventuels Cognards du Poursuiveur. Dans les airs comme sur terre, la complicité des deux Maraudeurs était évidente. Comme des frères, en fait et il était inenvisageable pour Hermione de concevoir que qui que ce soit ait pu imaginer Sirius capable de trahir son ami ça aurait comme si Fred se retournait contre George. Inconcevable n'était pas assez fort pour l'exprimer. C'était tout bonnement en dehors du champ des possibles.

Elle avait jeté un regard vers Peter Pettigrow, assit entre Remus et Mary. Il applaudissait quand Gryffondor marquait. Elle se sentit un instant nauséeuse.

Le match se conclu avec une célébration dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Quelqu'un avait apporté un vieux tourne-disque et l'avait enchanté pour qu'il joue des musiques disco à la mode. Hermione était persuadée que la salle était suffisamment bruyante pour que tout Poudlard les entende faire la fête. Quelqu'un avait aussi fait disparaître tous les meubles, probablement vers les étages et Sirius avait réquisitionné le centre de la pièce pour une danse effrénée avec Marlène McKinnon, l'une des Poursuiveurs de l'équipe. Autour d'eux, tout le monde riait et acclamait.

Hermione secoua la tête, incapable de retenir un sourire. Jamais Gryffondor n'avait ainsi fêté une victoire à son époque. Jamais à la façon de ce joyeux chaos organisé devant elle.

Elle observa James prendre la main de Lily et l'entrainer sur la piste, un sourire joyeux sur le visage un instant plus tard, ils dansaient et tournoyaient sur un rythme sauvage et juvénile. Les acclamations montèrent encore de plusieurs octaves en réaction et Hermione dû se résigner à mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles, de peur que ses tympans n'explosent et ne se mettent à saigner.

Après un certain temps, le volume retomba progressivement jusqu'à un niveau plus supportable. Tout le monde applaudissait et acclamait d'un seul homme alors que le reste des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait attiré un partenaire pour danser en duo au centre de la pièce. Hermione finit par se joindre à eux pour de bon, souriant largement tandis qu'elle les regardait danser, enivrés par leur victoire, l'adrénaline et le puissant rythme de la musique.

On entendit soudain les premières notes d'un Tango, et Hermione se couvrit le visage de ses mains quand toute l'équipe de Gryffondor, accompagnée de leurs partenaires, commença à en massacrer les enchainements.

Elle se faufila un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient les boissons et la nourriture, apportées de la cuisine, et se servit une Bièraubeurre. Elle en avala une gorgée et se retourna à temps pour voir James Potter attraper Lily Evans et la soulever, la faisant tournoyer de telle façon que ses longs cheveux roux volaient autour d'eux comme une auréole. Elle souriait et riait, ses yeux pétillant vivement et quand James la reposa, elle l'embrassa.

Il y eu d'autres acclamations hystériques alors que la musique revenait au disco, tout le monde sautait et tapait des mains, criait et sifflait tandis que les lions victorieux fêtaient leur réussite. Hermione trouvait presque incroyable la façon dont les joueurs de Quidditch étaient adorés à cette époque. A Gryffondor, ils étaient traités comme des héros et des célébrités. Ils n'avaient même pas encore gagné la Coupe et pourtant, ils avaient tout. Rien, absolument rien à l'époque d'Hermione n'aurait pu rivaliser avec ça. Pas même la fête organisée pendant sa troisième année, celle qui avait été suivie de l'intrusion de Sirius dans la Tour de Gryffondor alors qu'il recherchait Croûtard, n'avait atteint cette magnitude. Pas plus que les célébrations qui avaient eu lieu pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'était tout simplement une toute autre définition de 'faire la fête'.

Le Professeure McGonagall fit son apparition aux alentours de minuit pour envoyer tout le monde au lit. Cela nécessita de lancer un sort pour faire taire la musique, puis la foule avant de difficilement pouvoir se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit des gens qui tapaient toujours des mains et piétinaient bruyamment le sol, non affectés par le _Silencio_. Cela aurait nécessité un autre sortilège. Ensuite, il fallut donner l'ordre d'aller au lit, ce qui, une fois les sortilèges annulés, provoqua une série de grognement sonores et de protestations, accompagnés du retour de la musique.

Ce ne fut donc pas une tâche facile pour la Directrice de Gryffondor, mais elle y parvint néanmoins. La salle fut nettoyée, les élèves envoyés dans leurs lits et les restes de nourriture et de boissons récupérés par les Elfes de Maison.

Hermione vit plusieurs couples s'embrasser pour se dire bonne nuit avant de se séparer. James et Lily étaient parmi eux.

* * *

**[1]** Voici ce que nous dit EHP sur le fameux animal qui aurait mangé l'ancien professeur de Défenses, pour ceux qui se le demandaient … « _Considéré par de nombreuses personnes comme l'animal le plus dangereux du monde, le Nundu est un gigantesque léopard, originaire d'Afrique de l'Est, dont le souffle seul entraîne épidémies et mort. Beaucoup de villages ont été ravagés par les Nundus, et on n'a jamais réussi à en neutraliser un sans faire intervenir au moins une centaine de sorciers (AF). Il suffit de comparer avec les dragons de la première Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, lors de la quatrième année de Harry, qui pouvaient être stupéfixés par un groupe de dix sorciers - c'étaient pourtant des femelles en train de couver (AF)._ » Sympatique, non ? Pour en voir une image, je vous invite à vous rendre sur EHP, dans le bestiaire :)

Sinon, là franchement, Severus me fait fondre : _« Elle était ma seule amie, et même si elle n'est l'est plus maintenant, je veux toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Même si ce n'est pas moi. »_ Celui qui ose me dire qu'il n'a pas eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter … franchement ! ^ ^

Bref, c'est tout pour cette fois. J'espère sincèrement que le chapitre vous a plu et que la longueur vous a convenu. Avec toutes les péripéties qui me sont arrivées avant que je ne puisse le poster, si vous me disiez le contraire, je pense que je ne m'en remettrais pas, snif...

Maintenant, je vous laisse la parole - je suis en manque de vos adorables reviews, cette semaine m'a semblé durer une éternité *yeux de chat potté* - et pour les plus gentils, je m'arrangerai pour que Severus viennent pleurer sur votre épaule à l'avenir ! : D

A très vite,

Nyna.


End file.
